A New Perspective
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Severus has a potion accidents that turns him into a teenager and discovers what friendship means. The trio are no longer and as Harry befriends the new student. Will Harry learn the truth as their friendship becomes more. AU, OOC pairing HP/SS SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is being abused by his relatives, The Weasley's are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horocrux in this story. AU, OOC.

**Beta: **bluetoads.

**A/N:** This is not a different chapter to the original one I had posted, it has only been beta-read by my beta-reader and is making their way through the whole story.

It was a warm summer evening in Surrey and Harry Potter was laying on his bed after once again being locked in his room, which was once again the cupboard under the stairs because Dudley had decided he wanted his second bedroom back so he could set it up with his new television and video game box, which left Harry with the cupboard once again and as Dudley and his mates go up and down the stairs they sounded like a bunch of hippogriff.

He was being locked in the cupboard until who knows when he will be able to get out. All because he couldn't finish the list of jobs his Uncle Vernon gave him to do.

His Uncle gave him a list yesterday morning and even if he could have used magic there was no way in the world he would have been able to complete it. It was near impossible unless he had an army of house elves to help him. It didn't help much when Dudley and his friends were there, for every time he completed a task Dudley and his friends came and messed it all up again so he had to re-do, it for he knew what would happen if he didn't, thus he was not able to get to the other task.

By the time his Uncle came home from work Harry hadn't even started on the outside chores yet, which made his Uncle furious. Then when his Aunt told him that he hadn't even completed the inside jobs his Uncle's face went from red to purple with rage and Harry ran for his life and when Dudley and his friends heard the commotion from upstairs and they had decided to come down to see what was happening. When they saw Harry run from his Uncle they all stood in his way blocking him from escaping and Vernon grabbed Harry from behind and punch him in the guts then grabbed a nearby umbrella and started hitting Harry as hard as he could with Dudley and his friends helping him. They beat him until Harry lost consciousness, which happened very quickly and then Vernon threw him back into his cupboard where he now lay nursing a few broken bones, tons of bruising, a black eye or two, welts and he also thought that he may have a concussion as well.

This summer had been one of the worse ever, the list of jobs got longer and longer which he was having trouble finishing resulting in harder beatings. He hadn't heard from anyone from the order or what Voldemort was up too, he hadn't heard anything from Ron at all but Harry had a feeling that could have something to do with him breaking up with Ginny on the last day of school. When Mrs. Weasley found out she was furious with him for breaking her daughter's heart and he thought that they were still upset with him because he never heard from any of them for his birthday and for the first time since attending Hogwarts, Harry had no extra food that Mrs. Weasley would send him since the Dursley hardly feed him.

He had hardly heard from Hermione too, in fact he has only received two letter's, one the first week of holidays and then last week when she wrote to him saying that she had completed all her school work and hoped that he had too, Harry couldn't be bothered to respond to that one at all and with just over a week before he returned to Hogwarts he didn't really care.

He was also angry at Professor Dumbledore for he told Harry that he would not be able to move him from the Dursley at all this summer and since it would most likely be the last one he would ever spend there he needed to make use of the blood wards as much as possible for when he leaves they would no longer exist.

Harry was not amused at this for the blood wards stopped Death Eater's from attacking him but what stopped his family from using him as a punching bag, nothing.

When it came time for him to do his apparition test Dumbledore sent Professor Snape to do it and also for him to collect his school supplies as well and the Professor informed him in no uncertain terms that the tracking on his wand wasn't lifted and won't be until he arrived at Hogwarts. When Harry inquired why he was still been monitored Snape just turn around and told him in case the order needed to be alerted to him in case the Death Eaters attacked him.

He couldn't believe his luck for he had planned to leave the Dursley as soon as he turned seventeen, but no he had to stay until it was time to leave for his seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus Snape was not a happy man at all but then again he really has never been happy, especially since the Dark Lord returned two years ago and he had to return to spying for that snaked face psychotic man and to report back to Albus Dumbledore of the mans movements, especially those concerning anything to do with Harry Potter.

Speaking of Potter, he had to give up a whole day to take him to do his apparition test as well as pick up his school supplies and inform him that he still had restriction on him when it came to him with the use of his magic.

Enough about him, its time to get back to what he was doing, brewing. He had finished brewing all the required potions that the infirmary needed plus a few extras.

Madam Pomfrey wanted an anti–venom in case of snake bites. But Severus knew that it would be a waste of his time for the only poisonous snake in all of Britain was the Adder and by the time October came around they go into hibernation but after a long argument he agreed to brew a small patch of the anti–venom as well as Minerva wanted her anti-aging cream to help with the wrinkles and then the Dark Lord wanted him to brew a concoction to stop him from aging.

The problem was the potion that the Dark Lord wanted was highly volatile and even if he can finish it there was no guarantee that it will work or even be able to test it and if it doesn't work, it could mean his life and time was running out for him to produce it.

He knew he was in a tough situation and no matter what way he looked at it he was a dead man.

With a heavy sigh he continued to work on the potion until it was ready to simmer for a while and then he went over to check the anti–venom which was simmering nicely and then he went over to check on Minerva's anti-age wrinkling cream where it was at the point where it needed to be taken off the heat to cool down before it could be bottled.

He removed the cauldron and was taking it over to the sink when he heard a hissing sound and turned to look at what was making the nose and saw that the potion that he was working on for the Dark Lord was hissing and boiling everywhere. He placed the other cauldron down on the table and quickly pulled out his wand but it was too late, the potion started to explode dowsing him with the hot contents before it exploded throwing the Potion Master back and knocking him out cold just before it all settled.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office having tea with Minerva McGonagall discussing the up and coming school year and in particular one Harry Potter.

"Why didn't you take the boy Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Because I knew he would ask to leave Privet Drive and I did not want to tell him he couldn't which was why I asked Severus to take Harry for he will have no qualms in telling Harry no" Albus replied.

"But Albus..." Minerva was about to protest but Albus stopped her protest by raising his hands.

"I know Minerva, I know" Albus started then let out a small sigh before he continued "Unfortunately for our young Harry things have changed".

"Changed? In what way Albus? I was not aware of any changes" Minerva said rather surprised.

"You see, the Ministry decided not to lift the restrictions on young Harry until he passes the wards here at Hogwarts".

"But Harry is seventeen Albus, he is an adult" Minerva decided to argue the point.

"True, so very true, which also means the blood wards have failed at Privet Drive".

"But Albus, if the blood wards have failed at Harry's home why is he still there?"

"Because that is something that no one knows, including Harry and now you're privileged to that bit of information".

"So that means" Minerva started as if someone had just cast _lumos_ in her head she realized what Albus was telling her.

"That's right, Voldemort does not know and if he discovered the truth and Harry uses magic, it will instantly notify the Order as well as the Ministry and we would be..." Albus' suddenly stopped when his office alarms went office.

"What's that Albus?" Minerva voiced emanating with concern.

"Severus" Albus simply said.

Before he got up and rushed over to the floo and fire called the Potion Master but after a short time Albus got up.

"Albus" Minerva said extremely worried now seeing the look on Albus' face.

"Minerva, would you kindly go and get Poppy and have her meet me in Severus' lab" Albus said before flooing through to his Potion Masters quarters. Once he stepped through he headed straight for the man's private lab.

He stepped inside the lab and saw that it was not destroyed but there was a fair amount of damage done though. On the bench were the remains of three cauldrons with their contents spilt on the bench and dripping onto the floor and over against the wall was his Potion Master unconscious.

Poppy and Minerva came in and saw what Albus was looking at and they both gasped at the sight that greeted them both.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"...all healed but I am not sure about the other problem" Severus heard Poppy as he started to wake up.

"Thank you Poppy" Albus replied to Poppy's statement and turn his head to see how Severus was when he noticed that he was awake.

"Argh Severus my boy, you are awake" Albus exclaimed, sounding happy to see him finally awake.

"You have the knack for stating the obvious Albus" Severus replied grumpily.

"Perhaps I do Severus but I'm just relieved that you alright".

"As you can see I fine, now I need to get back to my lab and see what damage was done" Severus said as he tried to get up but was stopped by Albus.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Severus spat at the headmaster.

"Severus we need to talk".

"We are already doing that" Severus said sarcastically.

"Humour me my boy".

"Fine" he replied and sat up feeling a bit strange as if something was wrong apart from him wearing hospital robes instead of his usual black robes.

Albus noticed the slight change in the man and decided he best tell him the news.

"How are you feeling Severus?".

"I feel different, like something has changed but other than that I feel normal" Severus gave his reply.

"I see, what were you working on Severus?" Albus asked hoping that he would give an answer to his predicament.

"Anti–venom potion, Minerva's cream and the Dark Lord wanted a potion that will stop him from aging" Severus replied

"At least his memories are intact" Poppy finally added.

"Of course my memories are fine, why wouldn't they be?" Severus said angrily at what they were not telling him.

"Severus" Poppy said taking the plunge "When the potion exploded you were thrown against the wall as well as being covered with the potion"

"I know that and I would like to get back to my lab" Severus bellowed.

"Not yet young man".

"I'm not young".

"On the contrary Severus, you are" Albus injected in.

"What do you mean?" Severus said slightly confused.

Albus grabbed a tissue and conjured a mirror and handed it to Severus while still talking to him.

"It seems that the potion you were working on for Voldemort does work and according to Poppy she said your age is seventeen not thirty seven".

"WHAT" Severus bellowed as he looked into the mirror and saw his teenage self reflection back at him and not that of a grown man.

He dropped the mirror and quickly pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and saw that the dark mark was no longer there, he was free, he felt light and he was young again. Perhaps now he had a chance to change things and not have to repeat the same mistakes as before.

"Severus?"

"It's gone Albus, the dark mark is gone".

"I suspected it would have been for you did not acquire it until after you left Hogwarts".

"What do I do now?" Severus said as he was at loss.

"Since you are seventeen, perhaps it would be a good idea to assume another name until we can find a cure and put you back to your normal self. So I suggest we have you attend Hogwarts as a seventh year and see what happens".

"No way am I going to become a student again Albus! I can work on finding a cure".

"No Severus, you might not be able to find a cure so I suggest you re-take your NEWTS and start again and do what you really wanted to do without the influence of the Dark Lord".

Severus sat there thinking about what Albus said. He could re-do his NEWTS and enter research like he always wanted to and build a new reputation up, but at the same time he wanted to find a cure for his current predicament and get back to spying for the Order so they could rid the world of the Dark Lord.

"On one condition" Severus said.

"And what will that be?" Albus said.

"That I am allowed to find a cure for the de-aging in my spare time".

"Of course my boy, of course" Albus said with a smile and told Severus to come up to his office once Poppy gives him the all clear and that way they could give him a new name and have him ready for the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is being abused by his relatives, The Weasley's are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horocrux in this story. AU, OOC.

**Beta: **bluetoads.

**A/N:** This is not a different chapter to the original one I had posted, it has only been beta-read by my beta-reader why is making their way through the whole story.

Harry was looking forward to the beginning of the school term making, sure that he had everything packed; for once he left Privet Drive he did not want to ever come back.

On the last morning at Privet Drive Harry wanted to leave early, he shrunk his suit case and placed it into his pocket, let Hedwig go and shrunk her cage as well, did a final check to make sure he had everything and headed down stairs for he wanted to get away as early as possible, but his Uncle had other ideas.

He grabbed Harry and between him and Dudley they gave him one last beating to remind him that he was never to show his freaky face around there ever again.

After they finished with him they literally threw Harry out of the house.

Harry picked himself up off the ground and slowly made his way to the playground he once used as a sanctuary to escape the Dursley's. Ironically, he will now use it again to escape for the last time. Taking one last look around to make sure no one was there then he put on his invisibility cloak and apparated to king's cross station, passed through the gate onto platform 9 ¾ and headed for the last carriage and entering just before the train pulled away.

He leaned against the wall of the carriage to catch his breath, although he did plan on getting there early but with his Uncle and cousin beating him and the injuries he sustained slowed him down quite a lot and he barely got to the train in time.

"So much for getting here early" Harry said to no one as he pulled off his invisibility cloak, put it away, cast a glamour charm over his face to hide his injuries and went out to search for a compartment so he could relax and get some sleep perhaps before he got to Hogwarts.

After searching all the compartments he was at the last compartment and it had only one occupant in it and from what Harry could make out it was a boy about his age.

"Excuse me" Harry said.

He gasped when the boy looked at him, he had shoulder length black hair, deep brown eyes, and high cheek bones and was wearing all black; to Harry he was absolutely gorgeous.

Yes, Harry Potter was gay and it's something that he has kept to himself and it was the reason he broke up with Ginny for he could not stand being with a girl.

He had discovered his sexuality during his sixth year but had inklings before that when he had often caught himself checking out Dean Thomas or Draco Malfoy. That's when he decided he would accept Ginny as his girlfriend in the hopes he could be with a girl but, no he didn't want it and that's when he told Ginny he could no longer be with her.

He hadn't even told his friends that he was gay. He knew Hermione would more likely accept it then Ron would for Ron has stated on many occasions that gay people should not be allowed out in society and the sad thing was that a few of the Gryffindors agreed with him, saying that gay people should be locked away in Azkaban for it was not normal to like people of the same sex that way.

"Yes" the boy said sharply, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"I w-w-was wondering if I could sit here please" Harry asked tentatively.

"Fine" he just said and returned to his book.

Harry sat on the seat, glad to be resting for his injuries were really hurting badly and he wanted to lie down.

"Are you new at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, taking his jacket off to make into a pillow.

"Yes I am" the boy said, but he really wanted to turn around to Potter and tell him what for but Albus said it would be best if they kept his true identity a secret.

"Well, I'm starting my seventh year, what year are you?" Harry asked finally glad to be lying down.

"Seventh also" the boy said, regretting letting Potter in.

"Well my name is Harry" Harry said offering his hand.

With a sigh he shook his hand "Lionel Prince" he simply stated, noticing that Harry left his last name off.

"Pleased to meet you Lionel" Harry said, trying to hide the strain in his voice.

Severus was about to say something rude back about how they already knew each other, but then when he picked up the strain in Harry's voice he was wondering what could cause that in the Boy-Who-Lived. Picking up on some pain he thought about saying something about it but decided against it and put his head back in his book in hopes that Potter would leave him alone and it seemed to work for he laid flat on his back with his left arm under his head and his right draped across his stomach with his head on a slight angle facing him with his eyes closed and Severus was happy for now he could read in silence.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus couldn't believe how unlucky he was to share his compartment with Harry-bloody-Potter, the bane of his existence and he should have told him no but something stopped him from denying the boy.

Then he watched as Potter lay down, his movements suggested that he was in some sort of pain but then again what sort of pain would he be in other then getting mobbed by his fan club?

But he wasn't going to worry about Potter, for he was not his problem, his problem consisted of been a thirty seven year old man in a seventeen year old body and his body did feel like that of a seventeen year old and it was almost tempting for Severus not to find the cure to his problem.

He was almost tempted to stay as a seventeen year old, for he knew he could do what he had always wanted to do and do things differently but he would be doing it as Lionel Prince and not as Severus Snape; a second chance Albus said, but he didn't want a second chance, he wanted to finish what he started twenty years ago and that was to secretly help Harry Potter defeat that psychotic mad man who was hell bent on destroying the wizarding world.

With a sigh Severus put down his book and closed the blinds to his compartment to have some rest and also because he didn't want people to stick their heads in gawking at the Boy-Who-Lived.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After a couple of hours Harry woke up and headed into the bathroom to get changed, the last thing he wanted was for Lionel to ask questions on how he got the scars and bruises.

While Harry was gone Severus quickly changed into the standard school robes, he wanted to put his Slytherin robes on but Albus said no, for it would look strange that a new student shows up in Slytherin robes especially when no one knew who he was, thus he had to wear the neutral robes until he could get sorted.

Harry returned a few moments later dressed in his Gryffindor robes and gave Lionel a quick glance and sat by the window staring out of it until they pulled into Hogsmead.

Harry didn't want to get out yet so he waited for a little while, he saw Ron and Hermione walking by hand in hand and he couldn't help but smile for he was happy that they finally admitted to each other how they felt, but it also made him sad too, knowing that he would not find that sort of happiness with anyone for they all wanted the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry.

With a sad sigh Harry got up and headed out towards the carriages, unaware that Lionel was right behind him.

Harry felt the presence of somebody behind him and quickly turned with his wand in hand to see Lionel behind him.

Severus was a bit surprised at how quickly Harry turned and had his wand in hand; in fact he was so fast he didn't have time to reach for his own wand.

"For Merlin sake Harry, I wasn't going to do anything" Severus said having to restrain himself from calling him Potter for he had not said his last name yet.

"Why are you following me?" Harry said not to be cruel but more curious as to why.

"In case you forgot Harry, I have never been here before and I needed someone to show me where to go and you're the only one who I talked to so far, thus I am following you so I can get there" Severus said irritably.

"Sorry I forgot you didn't know" Harry said to Lionel and led him to the carriages that went to Hogwarts.

Once at Hogwarts both boys headed into the great hall where Professor Dumbledore met them and took Lionel up to the front of the hall where the sorting hat was and a few moments later the door to the great hall opened with Professor McGonagall leading the first years through and Harry quickly took his seat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

As the first years got the front of the hall Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to all new students to Hogwarts and all of you who are returning.

First up, a reminder to all students (looking particularly at Harry) that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds to all students.

No magic is to be practiced in the school corridors and a reminder to all that all Weasley products are banned.

I would also like to inform you that at present Professor Snape, who is unable to perform his duties as Potion Master or your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and therefore Professor Slughorn will be teaching Potions once again this year and I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher once again until further notice."

The hall gave a loud cheer at both the news that Professor Snape wasn't here and also that Professor Lupin was their new defence teacher.

Harry on the other hand was not so enthusiastic about it but clapped anyway.

"Before we start sorting our new first years" Professor Dumbledore continued "We have a couple of new students entering our second, third, fourth and seventh years that will need to be sorted first and then onto our first years." With that Professor Dumbledore indicated to Professor McGonagall to continue.

"As I call your name, step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head so you can be sorted into your house, but first I need to do our older students then onto the first years" Professor McGonagall said.

Unrolling a piece of parchment with the students names on it, she started to read off the list.

"Gerald Young".

A small boy stepped forward and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff" the sorting hat yelled and the boy went to his house table and Professor McGonagall repeated the process with the rest of the new students.

"Julie O'Brien".

"Ravenclaw".

"Katja Young".

"Hufflepuff".

"Diego Garret".

"Slytherin".

"Lionel Prince".

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat yelled after a few minutes.

Severus was fuming and he turned and glare at Albus Dumbledore who was twinkling madly at his sorting and he instantly knew that he had something to do with his sorting into Gryffindor.

Severus headed to the Gryffindor table and the only seat left was next to Harry Potter, so he had no other choice to sit next to the bane of his existence.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Diner was a slow affair for Harry for he ate very little and he knew if he tried to eat more he would be sick.

Summer holidays were always a miserable affair for Harry, apart from being worked to death, beaten for not completing tasks, they also starved him. Barely feeding him once a week and when they did it wasn't enough even to satisfy a small child.

After Diner was over Harry showed Lionel the way to the Gryffindor tower, neither boy really speaking at all.

Once there, Harry noticed that everyone had gone to their dorms, which was nothing unusual to happen on the first day back at school.

This year, however was different for the seventh years. Instead of having one big room where everybody slept, they split up into pairs and shared a room. Dean was sharing with Seamus, Ron opted to share with Neville for he was still angry at Harry for dumping Ginny and Harry who was annoyed with Ron's child like antics towards him was glad that he got to share with Lionel and Harry thought it was the perfect opportunity to get to know the gorgeous boy better.

Harry grabbed his toiletries and pyjamas and headed into the bathroom, for once again he didn't want anyone to see the results of the beatings he received over the summer. He knew they would take a few weeks to heal properly.

After he completed what he had to, he went back into the room and saw that Lionel was already in bed reading a book and he quickly got into bed himself, feeling very uncomfortable wearing a top for he hated wearing one to bed.

"Harry?" Lionel asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Lionel" Harry responded turning over to face Lionel.

"I was just wondering why when Professor Dumbledore introduced Professor's Slughorn and Lupin people cheered and groaned and when he said that Professor Snape was away everyone seemed ecstatic." Severus asked curious as to how he would answer that, more so if he knew that he was really said person.

"Well Slughorn is an idiot, I mean he knows his stuff but doesn't have the passion or the skill like Snape did and Slughorn is someone who likes to latch on to people for who they are and what they could get him, anyone else forget it.

Lupin on the other hand is probably one of two good Defence teacher's we have ever had and everyone likes him, well almost everyone I mean, the Slytherin's didn't like him much and I don't know why but even they will admit he at least teaches us stuff and he seemed to like everyone including the Slytherins.

As for Snape, apart from the Slytherins, I think the whole school hated him. He was a strict teacher especially when he was teaching Potions, at first I hated him and he seem to hate me and back then I never knew why he hated me so much but anyway, he is the only Potion Professor who never lost a student under his care and then he moved from Potions to Defence teacher and he was brilliant but still strict. He is often referred to as the greasy git because everyone thinks his hair is greasy or the dungeon bat" Harry explained to Lionel,

"What about now? I mean you said you hated him and he hated you, why?"

"I don't hate him anymore and I hated him because on my first day here he took an instant disliking to me and in my first Potion class I was really looking forward to it and I was taking notes on what he said and he seemed to have not liked it and humiliated me in front of the entire class and I hated him for it, but after a while I stopped because he has saved my life a few times" Harry quickly explained before rolling on his back.

Severus lay their quietly, contemplating on what Harry had just told him. He had expected Harry to dish out all this hatred towards him but he didn't, instead he gave him a half handed complimented.

He turned his back towards Harry, thinking about what the day's events have shown him. His Slytherins showed their loyalty to him and seemed a little upset by his lack of appearance, where as the rest of the school seemed to be glad he was gone, but he expected nothing less from them.

The next thing was Harry, he didn't seem to be interested in catching up with the rest of the trio, but slept most of the trip away, barely ate anything and his movements suggest that he was in pain of some sort and he made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the boy.

Severus turned over, putting his back towards Harry for he was confused as he always had taken him as an arrogant spoilt brat, but seeing him from a seventeen year olds point of view, he wasn't, and what also confused him more was that he was referring to Harry Potter as Harry and not Potter like he always referred to him.

_Tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is being abused by his relatives, The Weasley's are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horocrux in this story. AU, OOC.

**Beta: **bluetoads.

**A/N:** This is not a different chapter to the original one I had posted, it has only been beta-read by my beta-reader why is making their way through the whole story.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus woke up early as he always did. He quickly cast a _tempus _to see what time it was and sure enough it was 5:33am and he slowly and quietly dragged himself out of bed so as not to wake up his roommate, gathered his Gryffindor robes and toiletries and headed for the showers.

As he walked past Harry's bed he noticed that the bed was empty and wondered where the boy was but then again he was suppose to be Severus Snape, Potion Master, greasy git, dungeon bat, who was suppose not to care about his students especially one Harry Potter.

He quickly showered and got dressed before heading out to the common room which was completely empty.

He stood in the middle of the common room deciding whether or not he should go after the boy. If he decided to go look for the boy it could take him until breakfast to find him and he wouldn't know where to begin any way, but on the other hand if he did find Potter he could learn where the boy goes to, how he gets there and that way when he returned to his normal self he could catch Potter out all the time issuing him detentions and massive house points lost, with that in mind Severus smirked to himself and headed out of Gryffindor tower and down to his beloved dungeons to start the task of finding a cure for his current predicament and then later on throughout the day he would silently cast a tracking spell on Harry so he would know where the boy was, especially in the mornings and his night time wonderings.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke up screaming his head off, he had no idea what time it was or anything but he knew he would never be able to go back to sleep after a nightmare or a vision. Harry was not sure what to call them but they were both just as bad as the other.

He struggled to get out of bed and had a quick shower, got dressed and went back to his dorm to see that Lionel was still asleep. Even in the dark Harry could make out his features and stared at the boy for a little while before he left Gryffindor tower.

He thought about heading up to the astronomy tower but the trek up there was going to be hard so he decided to head down towards the great hall knowing a place he could have some peace and quiet until breakfast was served.

Harry spent the next couple of hours hiding behind the statue of Gallant Gregory, he knew sometime soon he would have to approach Hermione and Ron about what happened at the end of last year and he was not looking forward to it.

He knew Ron was still mad at him for breaking Ginny's heart and he knew it was wrong what he did, but at the time it seemed like a good idea but now he regretted it and he missed his friendship with Ron and Hermione terribly.

He also knew he was going to have to tell them that he was gay. Hermione he hoped would take the news well; she was smart, logical and understanding. Ron on the other hand was not going to take it too well for he was very prejudiced. Harry had heard him bagging people who were gay and saying there was no place for those sort of people in the world.

Then there was Lionel. Harry instantly felt attracted to him, but once again he had to keep it to himself as Lionel was new to the school and the last thing he wants was some freak fag chasing him.

Life was not fair to Harry, if it's not one thing it was another and he really wished that for once things would be normal for him.

All he wants is someone to love and to love him back, to accept him as Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived, who was destined to kill He-Who -Must –Not-Be-Named but alas, that was not going to happen other than his friends everybody else only saw his scar.

Except his so called relatives who saw fit to beat him, starve him, abuse him and degrade him whenever they saw fit which was everyday he was there, but no matter at least when school finishes he can go wherever he wanted, to that is if Dumbledore will let him.

Then the biggest hurdle for Harry that was stopping him from doing anything he wanted to do was Voldemort. He had to kill him, no questions asked; he had to get rid of the most evil wizard that lived and he had no idea how.

Harry was brought out of his musing by the sound of footsteps and talking coming from other students who must be making their way down for breakfast and as quickly and painlessly as possible he got up and headed to the hall himself.

Harry made his way into the great hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville.

"Hiya Harry" Neville said greeting him excitedly.

"Hay Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked getting a slice of toast and a coffee.

"Great, Gran took me to see the Helga's Greenhouse which is famous for her herbology plants and Professor Sprout was there and she was categorizing some of the plants and she let me help" Neville said excitedly as he mention his holidays.

Harry was happy for Neville for he was now dating Luna and had a great future as a herbologist.

"What about you Harry? What did you do?" Neville asked before taking a mouthful of porridge.

"Not much" Harry said not really wanting Neville to hear about how he got beaten every day.

"Did you get to do your apparition test? I didn't see you there with the rest of us" Neville asked while continuing eating.

"Yeah I did but I had to do it away from everyone else and Snape had to take me" Harry said.

"Bummer, I suppose you don't know what happen to Snape? I mean if he took you for your test whatever happened to him must have happened afterwards"

"I guess" Harry said not really concerned about his Professor as he was too busy watching Lionel come in and sitting with him.

"Lionel" Harry said

"Harry" Severus replied taking note of Harry appearance. To him Harry seemed normal but something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what and decided to have his breakfast while contemplating Harry.

Harry watched as he saw a flash of curiosity in Lionel's eyes before he started to serve himself some breakfast.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione come in and decided to go and face the music.

"Hi Ron, Hermione" Harry said tentatively not sure of what reaction he was going to get.

"What do you want Harry" Ron said with as much venom as possible for he was still angry at Harry for how he treated his sister and before he could say anything Ron slammed his shoulder as he walked past to sit down and start his breakfast without giving Harry a second look.

Harry then turned back to Hermione who was still standing there studying him as if he was a puzzle.

"He's still angry at you" She said.

"I can see that Hermione" He said sadly looking back at his friend then back at Hermione.

"Give him time Harry he will come around".

"Yeah" Harry said quietly.

"You know Ron Harry, once he settles down he will come around" Hermione said trying to cheer up her friend.

"I know Hermione but it's been two months" Harry said aware of what Hermione was trying to do.

"I know it has Harry but you did hurt Ginny pretty bad when you broke up with her and that didn't go down well with Ron or the rest of the Weasley's" Hermione stated.

"I know Hermione; it's just that I had to break up with her".

"Why Harry? That's what has left everyone really confused as to why all of a sudden you broke up with Ginny" Hermione said crossing her arms as she was now going to interrogate him.

"It's just...well... I...ummm" Harry stuttered not sure how to tell his friend that he was gay.

"What Harry?"

Harry thought about how he was going to tell Hermione but not here in the great hall in front of everybody but knew that Hermione will keep at him until he told her.

"Not here" Harry said quietly as Professor McGonagall approached them and gave then their timetable for the year.

Harry groaned when he saw he had a double period of potions first up.

"Ok then meet in moaning Myrtle's bathroom after lunch"

Harry quickly looked at his class schedule and saw that he had a free period.

"Fine" He said and went back to the table and grabbed his bag before he headed off to his potion class.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was eating his breakfast when he felt Harry get up and watched the boy go over to Weasley and Granger.

He watched as Ron got angry and barged Harry with his shoulder and he noticed the hurt look on Harry's face just before he turned back and spoke to the know it all Granger.

Severus couldn't make out what they were saying but judging from body language it wasn't a good conversation.

He knew something had happened with the golden trio at the end of term but he didn't care what but now, watching them there was still a lot of tension.

Severus kept watch on Harry and Granger and after they finished talking Harry collected his stuff and headed out the door to the dungeons Severus assumed since Potions was first on the list.

He was about to get up when Hermione sat down and spoke to Ron.

"I'm meeting him later" Hermione said.

"Why would you do that for Hermione? Especially after what he did to Ginny" Ron said viciously.

"Ronald don't be like that, he is your best friend" Hermione said.

"Was Hermione, Was but after he hurt Ginny I don't want to even know him".

"Ronald..."

"Hermione listen..."

"No you listen Ronald, I am meeting with him today to talk to him and perhaps get an explanation from him about why he did what he did"

"Do what you want, I'm heading to the pitch" Ron said getting up and left. Severus took that as his cue to leave as well, wondering what the hell Harry had done to them for the golden trio was inseparable.

Severus stopped suddenly wondering at what point he started to refer to Potter as Harry, shaking his head he continued on down to his classroom wondering what brought about the change in him.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The day so far was a drag for Harry, Potions was even a bore as Professor Slughorn decided they had to review what they had learned last year, but the upside was that Harry got to sit next to Lionel but that was the only thing that was exciting as his classes dragged on dreading his meeting with Hermione.

When the bell rang for lunch he let out a sigh as he made his way to the bathroom on the second floor where he was suppose to meet Hermione for he was not hungry and feeling very anxious about the meeting.

Before he walked in he checked to make sure that no one was following him. Once he deemed it safe he went into the bathroom taking particular notice of the wash basins, the entrance to the chamber of secrets, the chamber that he and Ron went down in his second year to save Ginny.

The same bathroom that the three of them brewed the polyjuice potion and snuck into the Slytherin common room to find out if Malfoy knew who the heir of Slytherin was.

It seemed life was much simpler then but now things were complicated. He let out a small sigh.

"Feels like only yesterday we were here brewing a potion" Hermione said startling Harry for he didn't hear her come in, but then again he was so lost in his thoughts Voldemort himself could have snuck in and killed him and he would be none the wiser about it...

"You startled me Hermione" Harry said looking over at her.

"You seemed lost in your thoughts Harry".

"I was just remembering what happened in our second year when life seemed simple".

"But it wasn't Harry, never for you"

"No, not then and not even now" He said sadly.

"What's changed Harry?" She asked coming over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Us, life, I guess we grew up".

They both stood in silence remembering what were once happy times but they were nothing more than memories now.

"Harry"

"Yes Hermione"

"What happen between you and Ginny? You weren't together for long before you broke it off with her and without really telling her a reason." Hermione started "She was really happy when you both got together for she really was in love with you but you seemed distant and then you broke it off, for no reason what so ever.

You know Ginny was devastated, she cried all the way back on the train and when we got to the platform, it was then that Ron and the rest of the family found out that you broke it off with her and Ron wanted to kill you for hurting her and so did the twins and Mrs Weasley as well, you know how they all are when it comes to Ginny, they are very protective of her and look out to anyone who hurts her like you found out that day."

"That was the worst day of my life when Mrs Weasley told me I was no longer welcomed and everyone agreeing with her." Harry said still remembering Mrs Weasley yelling at him for breaking Ginny's heart the way he did and for Harry that was the beginning of the summer from hell.

"Then why Harry?"

"I should have never gotten with her in the first place" Harry said crossing over to the other side of the room away from Hermione.

"Why do you say that Harry?" Hermione asked, she was very curious of what her friend was thinking.

"I thought if I got with Ginny it would change things but it didn't. It was only hurting me, which resulted in me hurting Ginny and losing the Weasley's"

"How was being with Ginny hurting you Harry?"

"Because I was denying myself what I really wanted from a relationship".

"Harry what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I was never attracted to her".

"If you weren't attracted to her Harry, then why go out with her?"

"I went out with her because I wanted to be normal, in a normal relationship but it was all wrong".

"Wrong Harry, what was wrong with it?"

"Don't you get it Hermione, I was not attracted to Ginny or any girl for that matter" Harry said seeing the look of disgust that washed over Hermione's face when she realized that Harry was interest in men.

"Are telling me that you are attracted to guys, Harry?" Hermione said a bit mortified that her friend was a homosexual.

"Yes Hermione I am. I realized over the last year that I was gay but was denying it to myself and everyone around me".

"And now Harry?"

"Now I accept who I am and I no longer deny the fact that I am gay".

"That is so wrong Harry being with someone of the same sex".

"Why Hermione, why it wrong that I like men, please tell me what is the difference?"

"Harry you should be with a girl that is the way it is meant to work, its sick wanting to be with another boy Harry its sick!"

"Why, I don't see the difference between me loving another man when it feels so natural to me".

"It's not natural Harry don't you see, it has to be a sickness, I need to look it up in the library and see if we can find a way to make you see that what you are feeling is not normal".

"It's not a sickness Hermione..." Harry said walking over to her.

"Stay away from me Harry...I have to leave...Now" Hermione said and ran out of the girl's bathroom.

Harry was stunned to say the least, he actually expected Hermione to be more open minded about homosexuality, but instead she saw it as a sickness and had to go and research it to see if she could find a way for him to be like them, liking the opposite sex but Harry knew it wasn't a sickness, it was his natural sexual drive.

He stood on the spot for about fifteen minutes feeling extremely hurt at Hermione's reaction for he had hoped she would understand and then when she tells Ron he would lose everybody for Ron and a couple of other's were prejudiced and then his thoughts drifted to Lionel, thinking he also would be disgusted to know that his roommate was gay.

Harry was refusing to let himself cry and let a sigh out before he left to head back to his dorm and skip the rest of his classes for the day.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus could not believe how boring of a teacher Horace was, so instead of taking notes he worked on possible theories to see if he could find an antidote for his current predicament.

Harry was sitting next to him constantly fidgeting throughout the lesson and Severus figured it must be because of his meeting with his friend Granger and Severus was really curious about why it was causing him so much anxiety.

He knew he shouldn't do it but he can't resist on building his ammo up against the son of his arch enemy and decided that he would get to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle and hide so he could listen into their conversation.

Once morning classes were over Severus headed straight to Myrtle's bathroom and hid in one of the cubicles and waited.

Severus did not have to wait long until he heard someone come in, he wasn't sure if it was Harry or Granger so he sat quietly with his feet crossed on top of the toilet seat for he didn't want whoever it was out there to discover him ease dropping on their conversation.

Then after a few minutes he heard the other person come in.

"Feels like only yesterday we were here brewing a potion" He heard Hermione say, wondering what potion they were talking about and why they were brewing one in here.

"You startled me Hermione" Harry replied, so it was Harry who came in first and not paying attention to what going on around him, Severus thought to himself as he listened in on their conversation that the boy needs to work on his vigilance.

The next part of the conversation was a bit boring for Severus and he was beginning to think it was a waste of time doing what he was doing but he couldn't go anywhere so he had to wait it out.

Then the conversation changed when Hermione asked what happened between Harry and Ginny saying how happy Ginny was, happy that they were together and how distant Harry was through the relationship and then she went on to say how upset Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan was when he broke it off with Ginny and yet this still didn't interest Severus at all hearing about Harry's love life.

The next part of the conversation confused Severus when Harry said it was the worst day of his life that when the Weasley's no longer welcomed him and he was saying that it was a mistake that he went out with Miss Weasley because he wasn't attracted to her and he only did because he wanted a normal relationship but it felt wrong.

Severus couldn't understand what he meant by a normal relationship, but as Harry was trying to tell her that he wasn't attracted to Miss Weasley at all Severus had a sneaking suspicion that the boy who lived was a homosexual and he knew that like the muggle world, the wizarding world does not look favorable upon homosexuals and Severus knew from experience that people can and will turn against you for it.

"Yes Hermione I am. I realized over the last year that I was gay but was denying it" Severus heard Harry admit that he was gay and had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

"And now Harry?"

"Now I accept who I am".

"That is so wrong Harry being with someone of the same sex".

"Why Hermione what is the difference?"

"Harry you should be with a girl that is the way it's meant to work its sick wanting to be with another boy Harry its sick!"

"Why, I don't see the difference between me loving another man when it feels so natural to me"

"It's not natural Harry, it has to be a sickness, and I need to look it up in the library".

"It's not a sickness Hermione..."

"Stay away from me Harry...I have to leave...Now".

For the first time in the seven years he had known Harry, he actually felt something for the boy. He knew how hard it was coming out to your friends that you are gay for he lost some friends because of it and now it seems Harry was going to lose his friends as well and he needed their support now more than ever.

Severus' original plan of getting ammo to use against the boy was thrown out the window, there was no way he could do that to Harry since Harry has only offered him friendship and here he was trying to get ways to hurt him but he couldn't do that anymore, instead he decided to be the friend that Harry needed.

Severus uncrossed his legs and stood up relieved that he could finally stretch them and then stuck his head out of the cubicle to see that Harry was still standing there looking totally defeated and alone.

Although Granger is a smart girl and all but, when it comes to matter's like this, she was in the dark completely especially if she thinks that homosexuality is a sickness when it's not; is clearly mistaken. And what's more is that she thinks she will be able to find a cure for it, she needs to think again for your sexual preference is what comes naturally to people and there is no way to change who you are.

Severus watched Harry standing in the middle of the bathroom looking as if someone just killed his best friend.

Harry looked so sad and lost Severus couldn't help but sympathized with the boy for he knew how cruel people can be against what they don't understand.

Severus, still watching Harry, decided he must help him understand that not everyone is like that and get Harry to understand that he can have anyone his heart desires as he was attractive, good looking, kind hearted, smart, brave, loyal and don't forget those gorgeous green eyes.

Then like a herd of hippogriffs hitting, Severus realized that he was attracted to Harry as well and this wasn't good for him. He could not develop feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived for he was Severus Snape, greasy git of the dungeons and Harry believes him to be Lionel Prince, his roommate and technically he was almost twenty years older than Harry.

A few minutes later Harry left and Severus waited for about another five minutes before feeling rather dejected at the last revelations about Harry but also his feelings towards the boy.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is been abused by his relatives, The Weasley are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horocrux in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who have taken their time to review.

**Beta:** I do not have one but anyone who would like to be please feel free to PM me.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The day went slowly for Severus; he had not seen Harry since his talk with Granger that went so terribly wrong for him.

Severus desperately wanted to find him and he started to head up to Gryffindor tower when he heard Albus call out to him.

"Lionel" Albus said his eyes twinkling at him while Severus glared at him.

"Headmaster"

"Did you enjoy tour first day of classes?"

"No, I hate this infernal idea of yours making me re-do my last year at Hogwarts and what's more why did you have the stupid bloody hat sort me into Gryffindor?"

"Come now Lionel you are braver than what you think you are" Albus said but Severus had a feeling there was more to it and he was about to say something when Albus spoke again.

"Harry my boy, how are you?" Albus said cheerfully and Severus looked up to see Harry coming down the stairs.

He took particular note of Harry, he looked like he did this morning but once again Severus detected something was off and took a closer look at Harry.

It seem that Harry was hiding something, to anyone else he looked as if he was normal but to Severus who spent years as a spy he could pick when things are off and something was severely off with Harry.

What Severus notice that was off about Harry was a slight grimace each time he took a step suggesting he had done something to his leg, the next was that Harry seems to be breathing with some difficulty and lastly his eyes; Harry eyes always seem so bright but now they were dull.

"I fine Professor" Harry said and Severus picked up the slight pain that was betrayed in his voice and he wasn't sure that Albus did.

"Excellent my boy" Albus said with a smile and clapped his hands together "Come let's eat I hear they are having Sheppard's pie tonight" and with that Professor Dumbledore walked off to the great hall.

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked away with a slight skip on his step and shook his head slightly and continued on down the steps and pass Lionel.

When Harry walked passed Severus it brought him back from his musing.

"Harry" Severus said.

"Yes Lionel" Harry replied looking back at the boy he felt attracted to.

"Do mind if I walk with you?" Severus asked knowing how dumb it sounded but he did promise himself that he would try and be friends with Harry.

"Sure" Harry said giving Lionel a smile and Severus felt that his heart skipped a beat, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Both boys walked to the great hall together both unaware that they were both lost in their thoughts of the other.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Someone screeched out his name and as looked up her saw one very angry red head by the name of Ginny Weasley heading at him.

_WHACK!_

Harry felt the sting across the left side of his face more then what it should have been for that side of his face was already severely bruised from the beating he took a couple of days ago but he wasn't about to show Ginny how much it really hurt so he turned back to face her.

"YOU ARE ONE SICK BASTARD...I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU, YOU SICK PRICK" Ginny screamed at him causing everyone in the hall to go quiet.

"Ginny I never..."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES" Ginny said with tears streaming down her face.

"Why Harry? Why? Just tell me" she said quietly almost begging him to say what she heard wasn't true.

"It's nothing to do with Ginny, I never should have dated you" Harry said calmly

"Dam right Harry do you know how humiliating this is knowing your ex boyfriend broke up with me because he already knew he was gay" Ginny said raising her voice again.

"Ginny I..."

_WHACK!_

"Don't you ever come near me again Harry" she said after hitting him again then storming off.

Severus could not believe what had happen and he turns to face Harry to see how bad his face was after been hit twice.

He turned his head and took a closer look. But he saw shocked him, there was nothing on his face, not even a red mark from where Miss Weasley had hit him twice and there should have been. Then it was like a heard of hippogriffs hit him – Harry was wearing a glamour and he couldn't believe he had not picked it up before this for usually he could sense these things from people but for Harry to get pass him was an indication of how powerful the glamour was.

"You alright Harry?" Severus said

"I'm fine" Harry said before he started to move when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"What the hell" Harry said surprised at been spun around to come face to face with a very angry Ron Weasley and in Harry's mind no doubt that Hermione had told him of their conversation earlier today.

"You are a downright git you know that Harry" Ron spoke his voice speak with volumes of anger, malice and venom.

"Ron it's not..." Harry started before Ron interrupted him.

"Not what Harry? That you are nothing more than a freak? A fag? Huh" Ron said knowing that calling him names was really going to hurt him especially freak.

Harry flinched really badly at been called a freak and Severus took particular notice of that and was about to say something when all of a sudden Weasley punched Harry as hard as he could and Harry collapse down to the ground like a ton of bricks, curling himself into a tight ball.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my sister and stay away from my family for I want nothing to do with you; you fag" and was about to kick Harry when Severus pulled his wand on Ron stunning him with a spell before walking over to the red head.

"I suggest you leave him alone Weasley" Severus threatened.

"Or what Lionel, are you going to stop me?" Ron said arrogantly unaware of whom he was really up against.

"That I am Weasley, for your pathetic excuse of mentality would not go good against the likes of me" Severus bit back.

"YOU! Don't make me laugh, you're a nobody"

"I'm giving you one more chance to BACK OFF" Severus said in a dangerous voice

"Don't Ron, it's not worth getting into trouble over" Hermione said placing her arm on Ron's. Ron looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded and turned back to where Severus was.

"Fine I will leave you alone with your boyfriend" Ron said spitting out the word boyfriend as if he tasted something horrible than walked over to the table and filling up his plate.

Severus stared at the Weasley boy, he couldn't believe that Harry best friends turned on him because he was gay and what's more he accused him of been Harry's boyfriend, not that he would object as he was finding himself more and more intrigued by him every minute he spends with him.

But enough musing he turned back to Harry and kneeled next to him.

"Harry" Severus said gently placing his hand on his shoulder.

Harry just groaned.

"Harry I am going to levitate you up to hospital wing"

Harry could only nod, he really didn't want to go to see Madam Pomfrey at all but he was in too much pain to put up a fight against it.

Severus levitated Harry up to the hospital wing and placed him on the third bed on the right.

"Pop...Madam Pomfrey" Severus yelled having to correct himself.

"There is no need to yell Sever...err...umm..." Poppy said stumbling over her words also for she was only one of three people who knew his true identity and seeing that Harry Potter was lying injured in one of her beds was not one of them.

"Lionel Prince" Severus said trying bail the medi - witch out trouble and hopefully Harry was in too much pain to notice the mistake they both had made.

"Thank you Mr Prince, now tell me what has happen to Mr Potter this time" she said and ran a diagnostic charm over him while Severus explained what happen in the great hall and his suspicions of Harry already been hurt.

Poppy looked at Severus she couldn't believe how much he has taken notice of the boy considering how much he loathed him but perhaps been a seventeen year old again was good for him, seeing things in a new light and perhaps find some happiness that he so much needed.

Poppy was shocked at what she read but not surprised by it, for every year that Harry has come to Hogwarts, those muggles have left their mark on him and it usually took Harry a lot longer to get to the hospital wing perhaps this was an indication on how much Severus has change his attitude towards Harry Potter in such a short time.

Poppy also knew that Harry was able to hide his injuries extremely well for he had been doing it for years much like Severus has when he was attending Hogwarts, then as a death eater turn spy.

Poppy removed the charm and spent the next thirty minutes patching Harry up and giving him the necessary potions including dream sleep completely aware that Severus stayed with him the whole time watching silently from the corner as he always does.

"There all done" Poppy said cleaning her hands.

"What happen to him?" Severus asked.

"You know Severus if I didn't know any better I would say that you care for our Mr Potter" Poppy said with a small smile.

Severus glared at her but then looked away to where Harry now laid sound asleep.

"You shouldn't call me Severus in case someone hears Madam Pomfrey" Severus reminded.

"Always the martyr Mr Prince" Poppy said with a smile while Severus glared at her.

"What happen to him, Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That Mr Prince is up to Mr Potter to tell, but I will tell you one thing though and it won't breach of any confidentiality I have with Mr Potter is listen to the rumours Mr Prince just listen to them" Madam Pomfrey said than she left for her office leaving a confused Severus Snape standing there.

Severus stood there for a while just staring at the now sleeping teen wondering what Madam Pomfrey meant.

He had heard rumours about Harry over the years mostly what some girl had said about him and he didn't take any notice of them at all but there was also rumours going around that Harry's relative didn't particularly like him and that he slept in a cupboard under the stairs but once again he didn't take any notice of that because he always perceived Harry Potter as a spoilt arrogant child who thrived on attention but since the train trip everything he once believed about the boy hero is now changing.

After a little while Severus made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

"I can't believe that Harry is a fag" Ron was saying as Lionel entered the common room.

"I know Ron it's just wrong but I have been doing research to find a way to cure his illness" Hermione replied to Ron's statement.

"You know for a know it all you are pretty stupid girl" Severus retorted.

"How dare you say that Prince" Ron bit back.

"Why because it the truth" Severus said mocking him.

"No you moron"

"Your vocabulary Weasley astounds me but then again if you used that thing above your head you might be able to learn how to think"

"I can think for myself I am not a child"

"Really I would never have guessed it with the way you behave especially towards Harry"

"What would you know Prince you have only been here a couple of days"

"More then you know Weasley"

"Whatever" Ron said and went back to sit with Hermione.

Severus looked at them and couldn't believe that they were trying to find a cure for Harry being a homosexual; it's not what Harry needs. What Harry needs is his friends support, not what they are doing and for the first time in his life he was going to be there for a friend to Harry for Severus knew what it was like coming out as been gay.

Severus remembered it like it happened yesterday, he was in his seventh year just like Harry is now and when he told his best friend Lily she was there for him which he was glad for because when he got back to the Slytherin common room everyone went quiet until Lucius Malfoy said that he heard him telling some Gryffindor girl that he was gay before turning back to him asking if it was true and he said it was true than the next thing he remembered after that was waking up in the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey giving him the third degree for fighting in the school corridors.

After that happened the rest of his school year he was taunted more than ever by the marauder's before he came out, he spent most of his time trying to avoid hexes and been beaten up because of his sexuality thus after school had finished he was really depressed and the only friend in the world who stood by him was Lily but even her friendship was not enough to stop the darkness consuming him.

He spent the next couple of years of his life been a Death Eater, not ever having a chance to fall in love but he did have a few sexual acquaintances but he always wanted something more but he never really got the chance for after he heard about the prophecy things escalated very quickly, actually he had to go later than that it was when he discovered that the prophecy was about his best friend he did the only thing he could think of and that was to go to Albus Dumbledore.

He told Dumbledore about him been a Death Eater and what he had done, he never felt so ashamed of the things he had done until that moment in his life but most of all he told Dumbledore about over hearing the prophecy and how Voldemort was going to after the Potter's.

Dumbledore after a while accepted what he told him and said that if he left Voldemort he would more than likely try and kill him, which, of course Severus knew that and at one stage he did wish for it to happen.

After many arguments about what to do that's when it was agreed upon that Severus will spy for the light and provide Intel on what Voldemort was planning and for the past sixteen years he did that.

Severus left the common room and headed up to this dorm for so much needed rest.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was released two days later from the infirmary with the same instructions he got all the time from Madam Pomfrey which always consisted of if there was any problems come straight back, take it easy, limit the use of his magic and no flying for about a week.

During his stay in the infirmary neither Ron nor Hermione came and saw him and he had a good guess at why considering the reason he was there in the first place was because of Ron.

Neville and Luna came and saw him both telling him that they don't mind if he was gay which he was grateful for because he really did value their friendship a lot.

But it was Lionel who spent most of the time with him. Although they didn't talk much the other than school work they both mainly sat in silence enjoying been in the others company.

Harry often wondered if Lionel had heard the gossip a about him being gay, in fact he wondered if the whole school had heard about yet but he knew they did because it was after announced in the great hall by Ginny and Ron. He even the daily prophet had got wind of it yet and also how they rest of the school was going to react to him been gay and he was about to find out as headed down to the great hall for lunch.

"Harry" someone yelled

Harry stopped and turned to the voice that was calling him when he saw Lionel coming down the hall towards him.

"Lionel what are you doing here?"

"Apart from the fact I go to school here and like everyone else I do need to eat I thought I will walk with you" Severus said sarcastically.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Lionel wit.

"Sorry just been a long couple of days"

"I guess it has been whoever said that school was the best years of your life needs to be admitted to St Mungo's and have their head examined"

Harry gave out a small laugh.

"I thought I would join you for lunch if you don't mind" Severus said

"I guess" Harry said feeling a bit hesitant especially after his last confrontation with Ron in the great hall and he didn't want to lose Lionel friendship because he like men for he really liked Lionel.

Harry and Lionel both continued their walk in silence once again lost in their thoughts about the boy walking next to him.

Harry although he had comes to terms with his sexuality for quite some time and he knew that in the muggle world opinion of homosexual was slowly changing and he thought the wizarding world was the same.

As they entered the hall most people looked at them and then went back to eating except for the Gryffindor seventh year boys except for Neville, who glared at him, while Ginny gave him a look of disgust and Hermione who had her head stuck in a book.

Harry posture changed from hesitant to downright defeat. His shoulders slumped; he hung his head and turned to leave.

Severus notice the change straight away and as Harry turn to leave he grabbed Harry by his arm.

"Harry they are not worth it" Severus said letting go of his arm.

"Not to you perhaps Lionel but to me they were once my friends and now..." Harry couldn't finish what he started before the tears started to fall and he ran out of the hall.

Severus glared at the seventh year boys for a second before turning and running after Harry.

He didn't know which way Harry went, he quickly looked up the stairs and didn't see Harry anywhere so he headed outside towards the lake where he has often see the boy sit during his rounds when he use to patrol the grounds.

As he approached the lake he spotted Harry sitting under a tree with his knees brought up to his chest and his head resting on his knees and Severus felt for him, in a way that he never thought he would feel.

"Harry" Severus said feeling a bit uncertain how he should continue he never really had to comfort anyone before.

"Go away" Harry muffled.

"I can't do that Harry" Severus squatting down in front of Harry. "Harry..."

"Leave. Me. Alone" Harry bit out of anger.

"No Harry, I can't do that"

Harry didn't say anything or raise his head to look at Lionel but he guessed by Lionel movement sounds that he went from a squatting in front of him to sitting next to him.

Severus sat right next to Harry drawing one knee up and wrapping his arms around his leg.

They both sat in silence neither speaking nor leaving when they heard the bell go for the end of lunch, they just sat there with Harry resting his head on his knees and Severus staring over the lake.

After a little while Harry finally looked up squinting his eyes a little bit, he looked next to him where Lionel was sitting than back out towards the lake and let out of sigh.

"Why?" Harry asked breaking his silence.

"Why what, Harry?" Lionel said without taking out his eyes off the lake.

"Why did you stay out here with me and not go to glass, you know we are both going to get into trouble for skipping class"

"Because you look like you needed a friend" Severus simply said.

"But you hardly know me" Harry said looking at Lionel.

"That maybe so Harry but I do share a dorm with you and nobody deserves to be treated the way you are been treated by your so called friends"

"What would you know?" Harry said with malice

"I know that your friends can't be your true friends if they turn their back on you"

"Yeah well it like Ron said I am a freak"

"Why would you believe him Harry?"

"Well I have to be if I am attracted to me..." Harry stumbled not wanting to scare away what seemed like his only friend.

"If I get this straight Harry, you think you're a freak because Ron said so all because you're gay?"

Harry looked at Lionel in surprise.

"Harry I know how hard it is to admit to your friends that you are gay" Severus said with sincerity.

"How would you know?" Harry asked very sinistral of Lionel statement.

Severus looked at Harry, he really didn't want to tell him of anything personal about him but he also promised himself that he would help Harry and the best way to do that is the truth and that was the method he went with.

"I know Harry because when I came out that I was gay nearly everyone turned against me except for my true friends who stuck by me"

"What happen to you?"

"I ended on requiring medical attention regularly from been beaten up and on the receiving end of some rather nasty hexes."

"How did you get by?"

"With the help of my one true friend for she believed that I was still the same person I always was and because I was gay didn't change who I was here" Severus said pointing to Harry's heart. "Don't let those people in there (pointing towards Hogwarts) control who or what you are Harry"

"But they make part of who I am" Harry argued

"No they don't Harry, no one in there define who you are Harry"

"Yes they do my friends are a part of who I am"

"Let me tell you about your so called _friends _Harry"Severus started and spat the word friends "Did you know that Granger is spending every minute of her free time trying to find a cure for been gay.

Weasley is spending his time calling you a freak of nature, saying that you should be locked up somewhere, where you can't spread your disease.

Thomas and Finnegan also agree with Weasley and the same with the Weasley girl who is also stating how ashamed she was for liking you, then dating you considering that you like guys.

But Longbottom is the only one who is worth your time Harry; he has defended you to no end. He reminds me a lot of my best friend despite what everyone else said she stood by me just like Neville has done to you"

Harry looked at Lionel as though he had three heads.

"I don't believe you; they wouldn't do that to me"

"They are. Did you know that they did not once ask how you were while you were in hospital?"

"They just..."

"Just what Harry, care, some friends you have Harry" Severus stood up and started to walk away. He stopped and turned back to Harry. "I tell you something Harry your friends don't define who you are, you do and if you want your so called friends to treat you like shit that is your choice. From where I stand you deserve better than that, friends that stand by who you are and not against you, friends that respect who you are Harry and don't turn against you when they find something out about you they don't like." And with that Severus walked away leaving a stunned Harry behind.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake before he headed up to common room.

"Hay Ron, Hermione" Harry said as he spotted them in the corner room of the common room.

Hermione looked up from her book while Ron glared at him.

"Um...I...was wondering...if you want to hang out." Harry stuttered

"Hang out, hang out" Ron started to yell "Why would I hang out with a fag like you"

"Ron we are friends and that was friends do" Harry said

"Friends! I am not friends with a freak like you"

"I AM NOT A FREAK" yelled Harry

"YES YOU ARE FOR ONLY FREAKS WOULD WANT TO BE WITH PEOPLE OF THEIR OWN SEX"

Harry was taken back, it was then that he realized that Lionel was right his friends had turned their back on him again and this time it was because he was gay.

After everything they have been through together, every fight, every battle, the war against Voldemort. It all meant nothing when it came to be different from them.

"What is your problem Ron?"

"My problem is that my former best friend is a fag, a homo, a cock sucker, it's like I never knew you"

"That's not fair Ron"

"Why because it's the truth Potter"

"It's not the truth Ron and that is mean calling someone that"

"Whatever Harry"

"I am still the same person I always have been Ron"

"No you're not Harry"

"Harry, I have been doing some research into your problem..." Hermione added but was interrupted by Harry

"I don't have a problem Hermione"

"Yes you do Harry, you have an illness and I am doing my best to find a cure"

"What illness Hermione, there is nothing wrong with me" Harry argued

"Don't deny it Harry"

"I'm not the one denying anything Hermione you are"

"I am not Harry"

"Yes you are. The fact is Hermione I am gay, it's not an illness, it's not a problem, it's is who I am."

"And it sick" Ron added

"It's not sick Ron just because I am not attracted to girls."

"Been attracted to girls is natural Harry"

"To you perhaps but not to me Ron"

"That's why you're sick Harry"

"Oh I get it now, Lionel was right about you two, and you were never really my friends"

"What you mean never Harry we have always been there for you"

"No you haven't the moment something happens that you don't approve of you Ron fly off your broom and you Hermione have to go to the library to do research on problem that sometimes does not require a book to solve it and this is one of those times."

"But Harry..."

"But nothing, the way I see it just because I am different in my sexuality then you, you treat me like I'm some disease and I'm not. I tell you something the world don't move to the same beat Ron, what's right for you Ron may not be right for others, including me Ron"

"What you mean by that Harry" Ron asked confused

"Ask Hermione Ron" Harry said and started to head up to his common room but stopped and turn back to his friends or ex-friends now "I always considered you my family that what I was until I broke up with your sister Ron and you Hermione ever since I told you I was gay you went off your broom to see if you could find a cure, that's not been friend" and with that he left them and went into his room leaving a very stunned Hermione and a angry Ron behind.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus never saw Harry for the rest of the day nor did he come to diner and he hated to admit it, he was worried about him. He never thought he would ever be worried about Harry Potter and after the potion accidents when Albus said to re - do his seventh year he was fuming especially since he had to be in the same year as Harry Potter.

But now things were different, in fact they have been different since the train ride when Harry came into his compartment and ever since that moment he started to care for him, more than he should but he can't stop himself and for once he was going to be happy and worry about telling Harry who he really is later but then again the longer he left it the harder it will be.

His thoughts plagued him all through diner so much so he didn't hear about what Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

He made his way back to Gryffindor tower and to his room and he sat on his bed not seeing that the person who was plaguing his thoughts sitting on the bed across from him.

"You were right you know" Harry said quietly.

"About what?" Severus asked seeing the look of sadness on Harry's face.

"About Ron and Hermione" He said trying to stop himself from falling apart but Severus could see that he was failing.

"I'm really sorry Harry" Severus said getting up making his way to Harry's bed and the moment he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry started to cry.

At first Severus was stunned but he did the only he knew and sat on Harry's bed and pulled the crying boy into his arms.

Severus sat there for ages holding Harry, he had never seen anyone cry as much as what Harry had and he thought that it wasn't only over losing his friendship with his now former best friends but he believed Harry had cried over everything that had ever happen to him.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is been abused by his relatives, The Weasley are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horocrux in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who have taken their time to review, this chapter contains a slash scene, male kissing male.

**Beta:** I do not have one but anyone who would like to be please feel free to PM me.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The rest of the month of September went by very quickly for Severus. Harry had gotten over his injuries but he is yet to learn how it got them.

Their friendship was growing stronger and stronger but Severus had to admit he wanted more and was afraid to say anything to Harry in fear of getting rejected by the young man for Severus it would be absolute torturer if that happen.

Severus was currently down in his lab working on a way to return himself back to his old self but he had to admit it his heart was not really interested anymore instead it belonged to a young Gryffindor who believes him to be Lionel Prince.

Severus was happy at the moment, happier then what he has been in his entire life, he had a friends, a love interest and something to look forward to where if he changed back he would go back to been lonely, working for the Dark Lord and spying for Dumbledore and he wasn't sure he could go back to that not after tasting what life was like away from all that.

Casting the tempus charm he could see it was time to head up to the great hall for breakfast where he would see Harry.

Harry that was something else that bothered Severus was Harry. They would go to the dorms together, fall asleep about the same time but when Severus rose of a morning Harry would not be there and he has tried looking for him but could never find him and it would worry Severus that he could not find Harry.

It has been like this every morning and no matter how early Severus got up Harry would be gone but he will always be in the great hall for breakfast.

He walked into the great hall and as he so as he predicted Harry was sitting at the end of the table with Neville and Luna. Severus heart started to beat faster and his palms would start to sweat. If someone told him a few months ago that he would have this reaction around Harry he would have hexed them into next week but now; now he would only admit to himself that he was falling in love with Harry.

"Hi Lionel" Harry said smiling at him.

"Harry" Severus replied sitting next to him and helping himself to some breakfast.

"You look tired Lionel maybe it comes from all those garnaps that fly in and out of peoples ears" Luna said to Lionel in her dreamy voice.

"What are garnaps?" Severus asked still finding it hard to believe that he was friends with the girl who seemed to know of all these so called creatures that nobody seemed to have heard of.

"They go into to the brain and inject sleeping venom while they suck on your blood cells" Luna stated

"Luna that is gross" Severus said giving up the fact of trying to tell the girl there was no such thing.

"I know you don't believe me Lionel but it is true" Luna said to him them turning to Harry "Are you playing quidditch this year Harry, I made a new hat, you won't to see" Luna said in her cheery voice.

"I...um...sorry Luna it's just that I won't be playing quidditch this year" Harry informed her.

"Why not Harry?" Neville asked.

"I just got too much on my mind to worry about quidditch" Harry said sort of lying to his friend.

"But Harry Slytherin could beat us this year" Neville stated.

"I know that Neville it's just that I don't have the time for it" Harry said sounding a little bit annoyed.

"OK Harry if you so, I mean it is your choice after but anyway I'm off to the greenhouse I am helping Professor Sprout getting rid of the blast-ended skrewts" Neville said as he got up and left.

"I best be going to I have charms and I hate to see Professor Flickwick get upset with all the phylangs he has" Luna got up and left.

"That is one strange girl" Severus said watching Luna leave before turning back to Harry.

"Yes she is but she is a good friend" Harry started "I guess we best be going to Slughorn he maybe an idiot but he can still gives us a detention and take off points"

Severus had to laugh there was no way Horace would give Harry a detention. "The day Professor Slughorn gives you detention will be the day I walk into the great hall naked"

Harry gave him a huge grin and Severus wondered why until he realize what he had said and turned away blushing, he could not believe that he just said that.

"Let's go" He said trying to hide his embarrassment.

When they got to their desk they set up their cauldrons ready for the day's class.

"Wondering what concoction Slughorn is going to have us make that will no doubt end in disaster" Severus said sounding almost like his old cynical self.

Harry gave a strange almost a puzzling look towards Lionel then for he could have sworn the way he spoke Lionel sounded just like his Professor Snape.

Lionel caught the look from Harry.

"What?" Severus said wondering why Harry was giving him such a strange look.

"It's just...well you see the way you just spoke then almost sounded like Professor Snape but that would be impossible since you're not him or even know him" Harry said.

"I guess" Severus sadly replied and was wondering since Harry had never stated that he liked Severus Snape and he wondered how Harry would he feel when the truth about his true identity comes out and Severus was honest with himself he didn't want to hurt Harry but he couldn't tell him who he really was.

"Good morning all" Professor Slughorn said sounding cheerier than usual "today I decided to test your abilities as NEWT level students to see if we could brew veritaserum.

Now this particular potion does take about three days to brew and thus if you make a mistake you can come on your own time to do it. Well what are you waiting for, get started."

Harry started to look in his potion's book for the recipe while Lionel without Harry's knowledge went and got all the ingredients they needed for the base of the potion.

"That was quick I only just found the instructions for it" Harry said amazed that Lionel had the ingredients already.

"Yeah I just know this recipe really well" Severus said already starting to prepare what they needed.

Harry was stunned, how could he know what they needed when they haven't he looked at the recipe yet he thought. He watched at Lionel was preparing the ingredients and as far as Harry's knowledge went Lionel still has not looked at the recipe but he was doing everything that was supposed to be done correctly and from working together in potion Harry knew that Lionel knowledge on the subject went far beyond his own, even Hermione did not have this amount of knowledge on the subject.

Harry watched Lionel hands cut, dice, slice and crush as if he was a pro and couldn't help but wonder how those hands would feel on his body.

The rest of the class went by smoothly for Harry and Lionel both according to Professor Slughorn had done their base correctly along with Hermione and her partner Pansy and Draco and his partner Terry, the rest of the class according to Slughorn had to re-do their bases before next class.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Next for them came Transfiguration class which Harry was looking forward to for today was the day they were going to learn how to become an animagus.

Severus of course was dreading the day's lesson for when he first did the class he had a lot of trouble transforming and ended up in the infirmary for a week. Maybe he thought he would have better luck.

The class was not as difficult as Severus remembered but what surprised him the most that after a series amount of trial and error he could feel himself starting to change and what he was going to change into.

He also was watching Harry and just like him, he was sure that Harry would also be able to change, apart from Harry and himself there was only two other students that could sense their ability to transform and thus they got offered the a place by Professor McGonagall to train up completely has an animagus.

"That was an amazing class" Harry said to Lionel as they exited out of the classroom.

"That it was Harry" Severus agreed with him.

"Do you know what animal you are going to change into Lionel?" Harry asked him as they made their way up to the charms classroom.

"Yes, I believe if I am not mistaken that I will be changing into a condor" Severus said proud of that fact he was finally been able to become an animagus.

"That would be brilliant" Harry said excitedly.

"What about you Harry?"

"A snake, well actually a cobra to be exact, which I guess I shouldn't be really surprise at that" Harry stated.

"Why?" Severus asked already knowing that it was a high possibility that Harry would become a snake.

"I guess for two reasons. One is that I am a parselmouth and two when I was getting sorted into my house the hat originally wanted me to be in Slytherin." Harry said

Severus stopped in his tracks, the sorting hat wanted to put Harry into Slytherin then why he was in Gryffindor for at times Harry had many strong Slytherin traits.

"Really" he said shocked.

"Yeah it did" Harry said sadly "When I first met Hagrid he told me that Slytherin's were no good and to stay as far away from them as possible.

Then I met Malfoy when I was getting fitted for my robes and he reminded me so much of my cousin I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible but when we met up again here at Hogwarts he insulted the first friend I had ever made.

Then Ron tells me that there wasn't a witch or wizard that hadn't turn bad that was in Slytherin and not knowing anything about the wizarding world I was naive and when it was my turn to get sorted I beg the hat not to put me into Slytherin"

"You seem upset at that Harry" Severus notice the sadness in his voice.

""it's just that I was barely into the wizarding world and I was already been manipulated by people who hardly knew me but only knew of me"

"And now how do you feel about that Harry?"

Harry sighed and walked over to the window and looked out towards the grounds not caring that they had both already missed the beginning of the charms class not that it mattered to either of them since Professor Flick wick said they will be learning how to cast the patronus charm.

"I feel like I have not had a say in which I am. I mean at one stage I told you my friends define me and then you told me that I deserve better and you were right.

For the first time in my whole life I feel like I'm getting some control over what I do without Ron chucking a fit and Hermione going into research mode and it makes me realize that perhaps the hat should have let the sorting hat put me into Slytherin because they are not a bad house at all they just look out for themselves"

"I know your right Harry" Severus said even though it was kind of stupid he felt sorry for him for been manipulated from the beginning and also he was seeing just Harry and not the spawn of James Potter and he so badly wanted to hug and kiss the boy he started to give up on fighting the urge to do it.

"Thanks Lionel" Harry said locking eyes with Lionel and losing himself in the deep brown almost black eyes that belonged to Lionel and like Lionel Harry wanted to kiss him there and then.

As they both stood there lost in each other's eyes unaware that they were about to lean towards each other when a voice interrupted them.

"Mr Potter and Mr Prince" the voice of Professor McGonagall interrupted them.

"Professor" They both said at the same time.

"Both you boys should be in class"

"Yes Professor" Harry said hanging his head.

"Ten points each will be taken from Gryffindor and I don't think I need to tell you the reason why plus detention tonight, the both of you. Off you go" Professor McGonagall said sternly and walked off in a rush.

Harry and Severus looked at each than he headed down to the great hall for lunch as the bell just went to signal for the end lessons and as they both knew it was pointless heading towards the charms classroom.

As they walked along both were once again lost in thought of the other but this time it was the fact they both were wondering what would have happened if Professor McGonagall didn't come around the corner when she did, would they have kissed? Or would they have realized what was happening and stopped.

They were both staring and Harry thought that his heart was about to jump out of his chest especially when they started to lean in for what would have been Hurry's first kiss with another boy and he was crushed when his head of house just happen to come right at the wrong moment.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The rest of the day went painfully slow after lunch. Severus disappeared for the rest of the day and Harry desperately wanted to talk him but he could not find him anywhere thus spent the afternoon in the library trying his hardest to finish his school work but couldn't concentrate and opted to go for a ride on his broom instead to clear his head.

Severus disappeared straight after lunch, he had to get away from Harry to sort out what was happening or more to it what nearly happened and what nearly happened was that he almost kissed Harry Potter and what's more he wanted too and badly.

He tried to distract himself with the potion he had been working on and although he had made head way with it his growing feelings for Harry was making it more and more difficult to continue to find the antidote to his problem and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to anymore.

Severus stopped his work on the potion even though he had all the ingredients worked out he just had to figure out what ratio of the ingredients and the process but instead he opted to brew some skele-grow and pepper up for the infirmary.

After he finished brewing his potions, Severus was headed back to the great hall for diner than detention with Minerva when he bumped into the headmaster.

"Mr Prince so good to see you my boy" Albus said his eyes twinkling

"I'm NOT your boy, Headmaster" Severus bit back.

"Come now Mr Prince I would like you accompany me for quick bite before your detention with Minerva starts. Although I must say she seems thrilled at the idea of having you on detention for some reason or another" Albus said smiling as he led Severus back to his private quarters for a much needed chat.

Harry in the meantime was hardly eating his diner his stomach was in a knot about Lionel.

He kept looking back towards the door waiting for Lionel to come through but he never did and in a way Harry thought it was because of him and his freakiness that Lionel was avoiding him.

"You looked depressed Harry" Luna said sitting down next to Harry with Neville sitting opposite him.

"I'm alright" Harry lied

"Is it because Lionel not here Harry?"

"No Luna I'm fine. Really" Harry said

"Well that's alright Harry because I saw Professor Dumbledore walk off with Lionel earlier" Luna said as if it was nothing major.

"Oh I guess he can..." Harry started to say but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter" Professor McGonagall called out to him beckoning him to follow her.

Harry didn't hesitate to follow his head of house but he couldn't help but wonder where Lionel was as they both had detention and surely McGonagall wasn't going to let them off easily especially since they were both caught cutting class.

"In here Potter, you will be dusting and polishing every one of these trophies without magic" Professor McGonagall said sternly and started to walk away.

"Professor" Harry said stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes Potter" She replied sternly looking towards Harry.

"I was just wondering what Lionel is doing?" Harry asked

"That Potter is none of your concern, as it is Mr Prince is having a meeting with Professor Dumbledore before he starts his detention" Professor McGonagall huffed out before turning and striding out of the trophy leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry looked around and sighed feeling like he was back at the Dursley's been a house elf doing all the cleaning like he had to do right now and been afraid of how Professor McGonagall would react if he didn't do his work where as with his Uncle he knew he would get beaten until he was black and blue and could barely walk.

As Harry was working his mind kept going back to Lionel and how they or what he thought could have been his first kiss with a boy that he was falling in love with very fast, in fact Harry was certain that he was no longer falling for but indeed had fallen for, with a heavy sigh Harry continued his cleaning until it was curfew when he was allowed to go back to his dormitory.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was asleep when Severus returned to their room. He looked across to the sleeping boy that he had fallen in love with and it scared him on that the fact he was Harry bloody Potter the bane of his existence or so he thought. In fact ever since he first saw Harry on the train ride here to Hogwarts he could bring himself to be his usual crude self and as he got to know the boy he was nothing like his arrogant father James Potter but more like his best friend Lily.

Severus walked over to Hurry's bed watching him sleep.

He noticed that even in his sleep Harry was not fully relaxed and seemed to be having some sort of bad dream as he was twisting and turning with the cover's slipping off exposing his chest and well toned stomach.

Severus swallowed heavily at the sight of the half naked Harry Potter.

Ever since the train ride Severus has been fighting off feelings for the boy and it was made easier when he thought Harry was straight but when Harry came out that he was gay it had made it more difficult for Severus to push his feelings a side.

He thought back to earlier that day when he nearly kissed him and he wanted to more than anything to taste him and he was at first annoyed at Minerva for interrupting them but later he was grateful. He wanted a relationship with Harry don't get him wrong but is was a confusing situation as only Albus, Poppy and Minerva knew of his true identity and starting a relationship with Harry could prove disastrous for Harry thought of him as Lionel Prince and when or if Harry found out the truth that he was really Severus Snape, bat of the dungeon their greasy git of a potion master he would be disgusted thus breaking his heart and he couldn't bare that thought if Harry hated him now.

He mentally laughed at that thought for if someone told him a few months ago that he would have an accident that would turn him back into a teenager and he would fall in love with Harry Potter he would have hexed them into next century and beyond but now he was not so sure for he knew he was in love with Harry that was for sure but he couldn't risk been with him; afraid of what Harry would think when he finds out the truth.

With a heavy sigh he slowly pulled the cover's up over Harry's beautiful chest, he moved his right arm up to Harry's face moving some hair away from his eyes and he slowly traced Harry's jaw line with his finger's as well as his lips he slow bent down giving him a light kiss on the forehead thinking that this will be the only time he could do this and as he slowly stood back up he took one last look at the troubled teens face before he got changed and into bed. He turned over so he could watch Harry sleep knowing that sleep would be difficult for him to find as he had so much on his mind.

He wasn't sure at what point he went to sleep but Severus was awoken by a loud scream, quickly untangled himself and grabbing his wand casting a quick lumos he looked over to where Harry was and saw that the teen was thrashing wildly in his bed and he looked like he was about to scream again he quickly cast a silence charm around the room so Harry wouldn't wake up the rest of the dorm he quickly got out of his bed and made his way over to Harry.

"Harry" Severus said trying to shake the boy awake.

"No...No...I'm sorry uncle...please don't..." Harry whimpered and screamed.

"HARRY" Severus said more firmly still trying to wake up the boy.

Harry was still whimpering when he slowly started to wake up feeling somebody shaking him.

"Harry?" Severus said sitting down on the edge of the bed when Harry stopped thrashing about and started to wake up with a moan.

"Lionel" Harry said a bit groggy "did I wake you?"

"You were having a bad dream" Severus said

"Oh, I must have forgotten to place the silencing ward around my bed" Harry said quietly

"Not to worry" Severus replied wondering how often Harry has nightmares and was this, the reason why Harry was not in bed of a morning.

Harry looked at the other boy and he sat up letting the cover's fall off him and faced Lionel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus said unable to take his eyes off Harry's abs.

Harry hung his head down for he didn't want Lionel to see him cry but it wasn't long until he was sobbing and his whole body was shaking.

Lionel moved so he was more comfortable and he reached out to touch Harry's shoulder and the moment he touched Harry turned into him and cried like he wasn't ever allowed to.

Unsure of what to do, Severus moved his arms around the boy and held him while Harry cried.

After a little while Harry had nearly cried himself back to sleep and Severus made a move to go back to his own bed trying to move Harry off him without disturbing him.

"Lionel" Harry said quietly.

"Yes Harry" he replied softly.

"Please stay" Harry said moving his head to look up at him.

Severus could not help but look into Harry's emerald eyes seeing them pleading with him to stay. He was some memorized by Harry's eyes he didn't realize that he was moving his head down until he made contact with Harry's lips.

He kissed Harry thoroughly letting his emotions take over and refusing to acknowledge his brain as he was too caught up in the sensation of kissing Harry.

After they pulled apart he whispered to Harry "I'm not going anywhere" before he leaned in to capture Harry's lips again.

After they pulled apart both boys lied down with Harry's back against Severus' and Severus' arm draped over Harry's waist both boys feel into a comfortable and a nightmare free sleep.

_TBC..._

**A/N:** garnaps and phylangs are something I made up in hopes that I can keep Luna the way she is with knowledge of magical creatures that nobody seems to know about, so I hope I did alright there.

I'm sorry if this is a bit sloppy I really wanted to get it up for it has been a while since I last updated but I had three deaths in my family over five weeks and I wasn't in the mood to write but I am back now and hope to update at least once a month.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter I much appreciate it and i look forward to my next reviews and I do take aboard ideas or suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is been abused by his relatives, The Weasley are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horocrux in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who have taken their time to review, this chapter contains a slash scene, male kissing male.

**Beta:** I do not have one but anyone who would like to be please feel free to PM me.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus awoke early feeling the warmth that was around him and he snuggled in closely to it when he realize that it was body next him which was unusual for him as it has been a long time since he has woken up with someone else in his bed.

That was another thing that startled him, he wasn't in his own bed at all but he was still in his dormitory and then like a speeding bludger hitting him Severus remembered what conspired last night between he and Harry who was still lying next to him sound asleep.

Feeling extremely confused and not wanting to see Harry's face when he awoke, Severus quickly got dressed and headed out of the Gryffindor tower.

He didn't want to go to his lab or to his own personal quarter's instead he headed outside and ran towards the lake in particular to sit by the tree that he and Lily use to spend hours at discussing their school work, what they wanted to do when they grew up and of course boys.

Despite what many people think Severus and Lily were best friends, nothing more for Severus knew as did Lily that he was gay and he is interest was always in men. Severus would always remember how they would compare boys that they both liked or boys that wouldn't mind dating but for Severus he never really did date as he was a loner and his only friend was Lily who he missed terribly and would love to have her to talk about his current problem.

"Severus" he heard the voice of Minerva behind him.

"Minerva" he replied coarsely.

"What are you doing out here this early of a morning and not in your dormitory?"

"That is none of your concern Minerva" he replied harshly.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me Severus Snape" Minerva replied sternly and Severus glared at her "and you can stop looking at me like that Severus"

Severus turned back facing towards the lake, leaning back against the trunk feeling rather despaired and confused.

Minerva watched the young man lose some of his composure that he was famous for and sat down next the young man who she watched over for so long wanting nothing more for him to find happiness and love which she knew for Severus would be hard as he has had so a hard life and now that he has been given a second chance she hoped that he would take it.

Minerva had been watching him quietly in the background and she has watched as Severus and Harry had formed a strong friendship which was fast becoming more.

It was confirmed for her as she caught the two boys in the corridor skipping class and from what it looked like they were about to kiss each other. She hated the fact that she had to stop them but as a Professor of the school she could not allow the boys to miss classes no matter what but as a friend and college of Severus she was silently cheering that he might have found what he was looking for in Harry and that was someone he could love and care for and she was certain that Harry felt the same way.

Harry feeling the same way also brought about another problem, Harry does not know the truth about what is happening and like everyone else, she knows that Harry Potter and Severus Snape hate each other but maybe this could be what both men need to discover the truth about each other and found happiness with each other.

Letting out a small sigh she turns to face the young man sitting next to her and spoke.

"Severus, I know that look on your face please tell me what is bothering you?" she said in gentle voice remembering times when she would come out here and see Lily and Severus speaking as though they were the only two that mattered.

Unlike a lot of people, Minerva was one of the few people that knew how close Lily and Severus were, they were as close as what a brother and sister would be, she also knew that the relationship was platonic as she knew that Severus was homosexual and had suffered immensely for it from his abusive father as well as his class mates especially one James Potter and she knew Severus was hurting when Lily started to date James but never said anything to her for he wanted her happiness even it was in the arms of a man that made his life at Hogwarts hell.

"Go away Minerva and leave me alone" Severus said sadly.

"I can't do that Severus, I know I am not Lily but I want to help Severus, please don't allow yourself to fall back into a bitter man" Minerva said genuinely concerned for him and she place her left hand on his right should instantly feeling him tense up before he shrugged her hand off her shoulder only to place her hand back there.

"Severus" she said quietly after a few minutes.

Severus relaxed and it found it oddly comforting sitting here with Minerva and before he realize he started to talk like he use to do with Lily all those years ago.

"I don't know what to do Minerva" he spoke quietly.

"About what Severus?" Minerva said having a feeling that something may have happened between Harry and him.

"I did something I should have never allowed myself to do and now that I have I don't know what to do" Severus said babbling a bit and not really making any sense but continued anyway "I mean how could I have done that to him, he was so vulnerable and I just had to, why me, why can't I do what my mind says instead of ... and now he is going to get hurt and it's all because of me"

"Severus it would help if I knew what you did" Minerva said slightly baffled that Severus was babbling and not making any sense for when it came to his emotions Severus always had a tight hold on them but now he was a total mess.

Taking a few minutes to compose himself before Severus started to talk again.

"Last night after I finished detention I went back to my dorm and Harry looked like he was having a bad dream and after I fixed his cover's I went to bed unable to sleep for I had so much on my mind.

Anyway somewhere along the line I did fall asleep for I was woken up by Harry screaming.

I got out of bed and went straight over to him and woke him up, he was so frighten Minerva and I don't know what caused it, I wish I knew but he wouldn't tell me.

Anyway that is beside the point, I wanted to help him, to comfort him so I did something I never thought I would ever do, I gave him a hug and he cried in my arms, cried like he never cried before and I held him, I held him like there was nothing else more important at the moment and he held onto me.

After a he stopped crying and settled down I went to leave to go back to my bed and he asked me to stay Minerva and when I looked at him I lost my self in his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him and not only did I kiss him once but I kissed him again and stayed in his bed."

"I not sure if I understand Severus"

"Don't you get it Minerva Harry thinks I am Lionel Prince"

"I know that Severus but don't underestimate Harry, Severus give him a chance, let him see you for who you are Severus and when the time comes I think you will find Harry to be more understanding then what you give him credit for"

"But I will be lying to him, I can't do that to him" Severus argued back

"No Severus don't lie to him"

"I will be he thinks my name is Lionel"

"That maybe Severus but unfortunately he can't know the truth of your name but you can show him who you are"

"I don't won't to lie to him" Severus said trying to hold onto his emotions and it was the first time Minerva knew that he cared for Harry more then what he was saying.

"Severus when the time is right Harry will understand he will see you for who you are, not the dungeon bat or the greasy git of a potion master that everyone else sees.

My advice Severus is help him see you, help him through this war but most important of all Severus show him. Show him how you feel, help him understand why you had to this façade"

"But what if he hates me for been his greasy git of a potion master that has done nothing but made his life hell for the last six years"

"That may be Severus but now you have a chance to make it right, don't blow it, be happy Severus; you of all people deserve that"

"No I don't, I don't deserve anything after everything I have done"

"And if you didn't do those thing Severus you will be dead" Minerva counted back at him as Severus shot a look at her.

"Severus you did what you did to survive nothing more, nothing less"

"I know Minerva but that does not make it right"

"It may not make it right Severus but for you, if you didn't do that you will be dead and Harry will still have to face you know who without the knowledge that you brought back from those horrid meetings you went to, how do you think he will go if it weren't for you?"

"Not good I am afraid"

"I think you could be right Severus, he needs you whether you are Lionel Prince or Severus Snape, and Harry needs YOU" Minerva said to him firmly.

"And I need him" Severus replied quietly almost quiet enough that Minerva didn't hear and she knew then that Severus was in fact in love for Harry and now all she had to do is get him to admit it out loud.

"You him don't you Severus?" Minerva asked quietly.

Severus sat their thinking he knew he loved Harry but has never said it out loud. He loved him more than his own life; he loved his loyalty, his smile, his friendship, his uncanny ability to get into trouble, his eyes, definitely his body for what he has seen of it and his personality.

"Yes Minerva, I do love him more than anything, more than I thought I could ever love someone, I love Harry with every fibre in me" Severus said and for the first time since he kissed Harry he hasn't felt confused at all, he knew what he want and he wanted Harry.

He quickly stood up and ran back into the school to find Harry for he knew that when Harry woke up he will be upset and hurt when he saw that he wasn't.

He wanted to tell Harry how he felt about him and he knew or at least he hoped he knew that Harry returned his feelings.

Minerva who was not stunned at Severus omission was actually surprised at how deep his feelings went for Harry. As she got up and watch the young man ran like a bat out of hell back into the castle hoping everything will turn out right for him and for Harry as well.

As she watched him go she thought about how rough his life had been, he grew up with an abusive father, his mother was killed by his father on one of his drunken rages. He was forced into taking the dark mark and to do things he would've have done thus turning to Albus who he started to spy for. He grew cold and bitter shutting everyone out of his life saying that no one would want to be with a death eater turned spy.

He started to hate himself, hate his life and hate anything and everything with a passion. He was not a cruel man like people thought he was in fact she was one of only a couple of people (Poppy and Albus who were the other's) knew who the real Severus Snape was.

They all watched him grow up from when he first came to Hogwarts, they all knew of his sexual preferences and supported him where they could. They all knew the pain and suffering he went through with his father as well as the marauders.

But like the other's Minerva was thankful for the friendship that he had in Lily, Lily in many ways was Severus' saviour even after the mudblood comment they remained friends for Lily forgave and stopped Severus from falling into the wrong group of people.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry awoke feeling he could take on Voldemort and all his death eater's single handily for last night he got to kiss the boy he loved and better still he fell back asleep in his arms that was until he realized he was alone in his bed but the worst came when he discovered he was alone in his room for Lionel was gone.

Feeling dejected Harry slump back down in bed not wanting to get up at all.

To put it mildly he was devastated that Lionel was not there, he was sure that Lionel felt the same for him as he did for Lionel but he was wrong, it was like his uncle said he was a freak and now he was a bigger freak then before for he liked men not women.

Harry wanted to cry but he couldn't bare facing anyone because they would ask him why?

"Just kill me now" Harry said to no one in particular as he slowly dragged himself out of bed and get ready for the day. He did not want to go to the great hall, he did not want to go to classes and he did not want to see Lionel disgusted look at him for kissing him but if he didn't go and every man and their hippogriff would come looking for him and he couldn't bare that at all.

Once he finished his shower and got dressed and slowly dragged himself down to the great hall.

He sat himself at the end of the table and risked having a look up the table a noticed that Ron and Hermione were both sitting next to each other, in fact extremely closer than usual and Harry felt a wave of sadness over come him as his ached for Lionel even more.

Harry didn't feel like eating much, his heart was not in it; in fact his heart was breaking into a million pieces thinking about Lionel and how much Lionel would think that he is a freak since he kissed him.

Harry was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he failed to see the man that was occupying his thoughts enter the great hall.

Severus had raced all the way back up to Gryffindor tower and into his room only to discover that Harry was already up and gone so he didn't know where else Harry would be other then the great hall so he raced all the way back down hoping that Harry was there for if he wasn't he wouldn't have a clue where to look next.

As he walked into the hall, sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with his head looking worst for wear was his Harry.

He made his way over to the man that had captured his heart and notice the sadness that Harry had, the slumped shoulder's and the tears falling down his face and Severus had a feeling he was the cause for Harry's tears and it made him feel terrible.

"Harry" Severus said quietly

"Come to make fun of me, call me names" Harry said bitterly

"No Harry. Why would I do something like that?" Severus asked rather confused

"Because I am a freak, I'm not normal" Harry started to yelled

"Harry you're not a freak" Severus said

"Yes he is" Ron added.

Both Severus and Harry looked towards Ron who had a disgusted look on his face and got up from his seat and strode towards Harry.

"Of course you are a freak _Potter_, a freak of nature" Ron spat out.

"I kno..." Harry started to say but was interrupted by Lionel

"He is not Weasley" Severus said defending Harry and missing the look of surprise on Harry's face.

"Of course he is a freak, why wouldn't he be, it not normal for a man to be attracted to other men" Ron spat out rather loudly in fact he said it loud enough that everyone in the great hall heard him and stopped eating to stare at Harry.

Harry was mortified as Ron just told the whole school he was gay. He looked around and he could see the look of disgust on a few faces, a look of sorrow or sadness on some and a look of lust of some others.

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him as if he was some sort of muggle science experiment, he looked up at Severus who has a furious look on his face but not towards him but Ron and as for Ron he had a smug look on his face as if he claimed some sort of victory.

For Harry he was hurt by what Ron did. He was use to be people making accusation about him, hell the Daily Prophet did it to him all the time especially Rita Skeeter but this; this he could take not by teen who he once considered his best friend but now he was not sure any more.

He knew Ron had a temper and often let his mouth run away with him before he would think but this was the ultimate betrayal, he was not ready for everyone to know he was gay in fact that was something he had hoped to keep private away from everyone but no Ron had to go and shoot his mouth off and by tomorrow it would be headline news and once again his privacy was public property.

"I hate you Ron" Harry said in a deadly voice as he stood up and looked at his former friend.

"I don't care Potter you are nothing but a freak of nature that has to have all the attention on you and as long as you're in the limelight you don't care about anyone else" Ron spoke in anger

"That's not true and you know it Ron. You know I hate the fame and everything that goes with it. I didn't ask for any it, it was thrust upon me by doing something I don't even remember" Harry said his voice betraying the emotions he felt.

"Screw you Potter but since I'm not into men you can forget and I t-t-tell..." Ron was continuing but came to a stuttering halt when he saw Lionel had his wand drawn standing in between him and Harry.

Harry was stunned when he saw Lionel draw his wand and stood in front of him to protect him from Ron which is something that no one has ever done.

"Finish that sentence Weasley and I swear on Merlin's grave boy you would wish that you were never born" Severus said in a clam but threatening voice.

"Whatever I just leave you with your boyfriend" Ron spat out and walked away.

Severus was furious at the Weasley off spring and decided to hex the boy instead.

"What the hell" Ron yelled before rushing off out of the hall with both Harry and Severus watching him and for those who saw him and saw what the curse did to him they laughed at him adding to the humiliation that Severus was sure that Weasley was feeling right now.

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private" Severus said quietly to Harry.

Harry gave him nod and both boys left the hall.

"Follow me" Severus said knowing somewhere where they can talk without anyone interrupting them.

At first Severus thought about taking Harry down to his own personal quarter's but thought that would be odd so instead he headed towards a lone suit of armour that once belonged to Gasper the ghastly who once hunted the lone headless horseman until he met his untimely death.

He reached towards the armours right upper arm where the crest of the hunters was worn and he lightly touched the hilt of the sword and the armour moved aside to a secret room.

"Wow I never knew this was here" Harry said amazed at the discovery of this room.

"I discovered it by accident" Severus said not telling Harry that it was when he was trying to escape one of his father's hexes.

"This is cool, I mean I have walked pass here nearly every day and never knew it was here"

"I suppose that is why it is a secret room" Severus said making his way to the lounge and pulling out his wand to make a small fire so they could be comfortable.

Harry looked around the room. It wasn't much, in fact he figured it was the size of Dudley's second room and instead of a bed, a wardrobe and a desk like he had in it, this room had one large sofa in fact it was long enough for a fully grown adult to lay down and it was situated in front of the fire which Lionel just lit with his wand and Harry was grateful for the warmth and made his way over to the sofa sitting down with roughly enough room between him and Lionel for another person to sit quite comfortably with room to spare.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes and the tension in the air was building almost to the point it was suffocating but neither was sure how to break it.

"What was the dream?" Severus asked breaking the ice.

"It was nothing" Harry lied not wanting to tell Lionel what the nightmare was about.

"It can't be nothing Harry. You were shouting for someone to stop as if they were beating you or something"

"No I wasn't" Harry yelled back.

"Harry has this been happen often?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Harry said standing up and heading to the exit.

"I think you do" Severus replied while getting up and blocking Harry's path.

"No, no, no" Harry said backing away from him.

"Who is abusing you Harry?" Severus said giving him that final push to get to open up.

"No one is abusing me" Harry said still denying it.

"Harry I know what abuse is like, I know what it does to you and I know you're denying it" Severus counted thinking that he would soon have to break his silence on his own personal hell so that Harry could see he is not alone in the world and it was something he was not looking forward to, for he, rather keep his personal life just that personal but for Harry he was more than willing to tell him and only him.

"I'm not denying anything" Harry said defensively

"Yes you are" Severus said pushing Harry a bit harder.

"How would you know you don't know what it is like?" Harry said trying to move the conversation off him

"I know what it is like Harry my own father would beat until I was black and blue all over before he would pass out" Severus said knowing that he had to tell and Harry looked at him as if my making it up but all he could see the truth behind his eyes.

"Oh I didn't know" Harry said feeling suddenly drained and sat back down.

"My father would often come home drunk from work" He started out while moving back to sit down "My mother would have to make sure the housework was done but no matter what he would beat her and then he would turn on me saying how useless I was and that I would never amount to anything.

You see my father was a muggle and he hated magic and he hated me because I could do magic also. My mother would protect me as much as she could and when my father would finally pass out my mother would come and get me, clean me up and heal me.

I guess you could say for a while we were lucky that once my father passed out he would be until morning which gave my mother enough time to clean him up and put him to bed using her magic to do so that is until one night my father woke up and came looking for us and when he saw my mother use her magic to heal me, he lost it completely and started to beat her and yell at her for her abomination and told her she had to stop and he kept hitting her over and over again until he killed her, he killed her all because she could use magic.

I hated him for killing my mother but I was only young not able to use my magic properly and I hated myself for I could not help her like she would have helped me.

I was thankful when I was away at school he could not touch me. That was until summer vacation came around he would take his frustration out on me. No matter what is was or what happen to him, he would always blame me that was until I was fifteen and one night he drunk so much that he could barely walk, let alone drive a car but he did and on his way home he ran a red light straight into an oncoming truck, he was killed instantly and I was sent off to live at my aunt's house, which was great and I would look forward to going home for the summer to spend time with her until she died.

She was the only family I really had for my father side of the family I never had anything to do with. I loved her more than anything and she was the first person I ever told that I was gay and I remember she gave me a hug and said to me it doesn't matter as long as I was happy that's all that mattered to her."

They both sat in silence for a while, Severus pulling himself back together after giving Harry a brief description of his childhood.

For Harry he was letting what Lionel say sink in and knew it must have taken a lot for him to open up like that for it was the first time he really saw the man open up about anything and perhaps it would not be so bad if he told.

"I remember when I was little whenever I managed to learn something I would tell my aunt in hopes I would get some recognition like she would do with my cousin but instead she would yell and scream at me and then she would tell my uncle and he would slap me because I was showing off.

They would make me do all their chores, cook for them; I was basically a house elf but treated worse. They would barely feed, I would be lucky to get a slice of bread a day let alone a decent feed.

No matter what I did they hated me for it. They hated the fact that I could do magic, they hated the fact that I was smarter than my cousin, they would call me freak and they also lied to me about how my parents died.

I remember the first time I did accidental magic; I was about four years old I think. My uncle's sister came over and she brought with her, her stupid dog Jaws and the dog chased me around and bit my leg and I wanted him to stop and the next thing I knew I made the dog vanish outside in the rain and my uncle's sister went ballistic at me for putting the dog out while my uncle knew I did magic and it was the first time he actually punched me, repeatedly until I nearly passed out and then he threw me outside in the rain and left me their overnight.

After that the beatings were an everyday occurrence for me, if I tried my best at school and did better than Dudley, he would beat me, if something happen at his work, he would blame me for it saying it was my freakiness that did it and then he would beat me.

I eventually leant to shut myself down and not to make a noise while he beat me and that enraged him even more and he started to use either his belt, the fire poker or a whip and I would beg him to stop but he wouldn't he would keep going until I passed out.

I never understood why they didn't like me or why they would beat almost every day for something I didn't do" Harry told Lionel holding back his tears.

Severus felt ashamed of his actions towards Harry for he always thought he would be spoilt not some kid that was abused at home like he was and like him they both had bad child hoods and they both used school as a means of escape and yet both ended up been bullied at school.

Severus was bullied mainly by James Potter and Sirius Black where as Harry was bullied by Draco Malfoy and himself. He never felt so low in his life like he did right now for his treatment of Harry and if he could he would take everything he ever did or say to Harry back but he couldn't.

It was at this point he knew he had to make it up to Harry for he loved Harry and wanted to be with him and would do anything for him. He may not be able to tell Harry who he is but in time he would and hopefully he would be able to make Harry see who he truly is and not what Harry saw him as.

"I'm sorry Harry" Severus said apologizing for what he did to him but Harry wouldn't take it as that he would take it completely different.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Lionel, it's not like you were the one beating me" Harry said unaware of the true meaning behind the apology.

They were both again sitting in silence and Severus knew they were both avoiding the subject of the kiss but for all his intentions he wanted to approach the subject but instead they ended up have a short but emotional talk about the abuse the both suffered but now it was time to hit the subject he wanted to talk about.

"Harry" Severus said after a few minutes.

"Mmmm" Harry said.

"What had you so upset this morning at breakfast" He asked hoping this was the best way to go about it.

Harry couldn't help but blush at Lionel's question. "It was just that...well last night after my dream I sort of ummm...well you know how I did um that and then when I woke this morning and you were gone and I thought you were disgusted by what I did and umm you didn't want to see me after" Harry said while looking down at his shirt and playing with the hem for he couldn't bare the thought of Lionel hating him.

Severus got up and moved next to him and grabbing his hands to stop him from fidgeting as well as offering reassurances to him.

"I didn't leave because I would be disgusted by you Harry" Lionel said and Harry looked up straight into Lionel's eyes "I'm am early riser, I always have been and you looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you so I went out for a walk.

Then I got myself thinking that you would perhaps have been disgusted by me kissing you and I was made to realize that it was an action we both wanted and I raced back to the dorm to see you but you had already gone and then I took the chance that perhaps you would be in the great hall and you were. I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us and well you know the rest" Severus said gently.

"You were not disgusted by me kissing you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No Harry why were you disgusted by it?" Severus asked leaning a little bit into Harry.

"No" Harry said swallowing a lump in his throat

"Good because I was hoping I could repeat it" Severus said leaning in closer to Harry.

"Yes" Harry whispered feeling Lionel breath on him and he closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissing him with all of his might.

Severus returned Harry's kiss with as just as much passion and decided to push Harry back so he was lying on the sofa with him on top of him without breaking the kiss.

After a little while they broke the kiss so they could catch their breath.

They moved slightly to make themselves a bit more comfortable and it wasn't long until they were both kissing again with Severus bring his hands up through Harry's hair and along his face and Harry wrapping his arms around Lionel's next and moving his hands down along his back.

They both spent the morning lying on the sofa talking, kissing and touching the other but not going below the waist as they both agreed they were not ready for that since they were only in the beginning of the relationship, a relationship they both want to have a go at.

Just before the lunch time bell went they got up, straighten themselves up and gave each other one more kiss before heading out.

Once out of the room they started to head down the hall and they were almost there when Harry all of a sudden stopped letting out a groan and bringing his hand up to his scar and rubbing it.

"Harry" Severus said in an extremely worried voice but Harry didn't respond instead Harry's eyes rolled up to the back of his head and collapsing on the hard tiles.

"HARRY" Severus yelled trying to catch his boyfriend as he fell.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Voldemort had summoned his death eater's again and once again one of his most faithful servants didn't show. Severus Snape had been a faithful servant of his as well as his spy on the order and it has been over a month since he last saw or heard from his servant.

"Wormtail" Voldemort yelled.

"Y-y-yes my lord" The little rat mattered and Voldemort often wondered why he put up with him.

"Give me your arm" he demanded.

Peter's eyes widen in fear for he knew his lord was furious and he was afraid that he could get killed but not giving his arm would either mean he could get killed or tortured.

With some reluctance he moved towards his lord holding out his left arm.

Voldemort grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve and with the tip of his wand he placed it on the dark mark and called once again for his servant to come. He was so angry that he placed more power into the call then what was needed but he wanted his servant to know and feel the displeasure that he had in him.

Wormtail screamed out in agony trying to pull his arm out of his master grip which only caused him to become angrier and tighten his grip even tighter while channelling more of his magic through the mark in hopes to cause i way would servant to answer.

After a little while and no sign of Severus Snape, Voldemort released Wormtail from his grip and stormed over where Lucius Malfoy stood.

"Where is Severus, Lucius?" Voldemort yelled into his face after ripping off his death eater's mask.

"I do not know my lord" Lucius said smoothly

"What about that boy of yours he would at least seen Severus at that school of his" Voldemort sneered.

"Draco has reported that Severus is no longer at Hogwarts either" Lucius said keeping his composure even though he was nervous on the inside for like everyone else no one has seen or heard from Severus in over a month and with the rumour that he was a traitor to the Dark Lord was now getter harder and harder not to believe that Severus betrayed them.

"Not good enough, I want to know where Severus is" Voldemort yelled and aimed his wand at one of his follower's.

"Crucio" he said he need to torture one of his death eater's which happened to be Goyle when the mask fell.

After a few minutes he lifted the curse and stormed around the room.

"I want to know if this rumour about Severus is true. I want to know whether or not he has betrayed me and if any of you see him you are to bring him to me immediately.

"As you wish my lord" was chorused around the room.

"After I get my hands on that traitor we will then go after the Potter brat" Voldemort proclaimed. "Lucius"

"Yes my lord" the aristocrat said.

"I want that boy of yours to gather any information on Harry Potter so I can get rid of the brat along with Albus Dumbledore once and for all"

"I will inform him at once of his assignment" Lucius said bowing to his lord.

"Excellent and now to take care of another problem" Voldemort said with glee and the Death Eater's knew that this was bad news.

"Nott" He said walking over to where he stood.

"Y-y-yes m-m-my l-lord" Nott stuttered feeling very nervous for he had a bad feeling that his lord had found out what he was doing.

"Crucio" he screamed not wanting to hear his excuses.

Nott screamed and screamed and after a few minutes Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Do you know what Nott did?" Voldemort asked looking around his group of Death Eater "hmm, anyone?" Voldemort asked rather annoyed.

Voldemort looked down at Nott and cursed him again and was satisfied at the sound of bones snapping and Nott screaming.

"Nott here thought he would try and steal from me and sell them to my enemies for a high price. He thought that by selling off my precious belongings he would have somewhere to run if things do not turn out as we have planned thus having no faith in me" Voldemort said circling Nott casting the occasional bone crashing curse as well as the occasional cutting curse.

His death eater all knew the penalty for stealing from their master and what's worst Nott did not have the faith in their lord ability to lead them to victory.

Voldemort was furious at Nott for his betrayal and if the rumours about another betrayal is true which he had no doubt that it could be since he had not shown up, he decided he was going to take his anger and frustration out on Nott as a warning to Severus Snape as to what to expect when he returned.

For the next couple of hours he tortured, beaten and humiliated Nott and every time Nott was about to pass he would revive him and continue on.

"Let this be a warning to anyone who thinks they could get away with stealing from me, for those who have no faith in me and especially to those who betray me" Voldemort said as he turned his wand back again on Nott who was in no position to fight back "And if I ever get my hands on Severus Snape I going to make it look like what you went through a walk in the park Nott" he said dangerously and he lowered his voice "and you will not live to tell the tale" he whispered "Avada Kadavra" he yelled and the last thing Nott ever saw was a green light coming towards him.

Voldemort stepped over the dead body of Nott "Let this be a warning to all" he said "and remember I want information on Harry Potter and I want all out looking for Severus Snape and if you find him you may do what you wish to him but bring him to me alive so I can finish him off"

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is been abused by his relatives, The Weasley are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horcruxes in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who have taken their time to review, this chapter contains a slash scene, male kissing male.

I can't believe it has been ages since I last updated, I could list a whole lot of excuses why I haven't but the truth is life just got away on me especially in the last five month with the end of my course I decided to fully focus on it so I could pass but now that is done I can finally go back and complete my stories.

**Beta:** Would love to have one if anyone is interested.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Severus" someone whispered in his ear gently shaking his shoulder.

"Mmm" Severus moaned in his sleep.

"Severus, it's time to wake up" The gentle voice said again.

"Five more minutes please" Severus asked still half asleep.

Poppy looked down at the young man that was sleeping next to the bed of Harry Potter and smiled. She was one of three people who knew his true identity and like the other two she still finds it hard to believe how much Severus has changed since the beginning of the school year.

She thinks back to the accident that caused Severus to go back to been a teenage boy and the anger and resentment he had at Albus' idea of attending Hogwarts as a seventh year student again and starting a new life; Severus hated the idea, he fought with Albus, he cursed the man, hell they even had a duel, even on the morning where Albus made him catch the train they had another full blown argument but in the end he reluctantly went on the train.

But something happened that day which changed the stoic man from been a bad tempered, sadistic, hateful person to a more relaxed carefree teenager who was able to find someone that he could care and love and that someone was the person he was now lying in bed unconscious with Severus sitting next to him with his head resting on the bed while holding onto the other boys hand.

"Severus" she said trying to wake the man or more or less the teenage boy up.

"Go away" Severus mumble unaware that the headmaster walked into the room.

Poppy looked up at Albus and gave him a faint smile while Albus looked over to Harry and his sleeping potion master next to him.

"How is he Poppy?" Albus asked watching the two boys.

"He might wake up with a bit of headache from where he hit his head. I have given him a couple of doses of the anti – cruciatus potion to help him with the after effects of the cruciatus curse but I'm guessing that He who must not be named was particularly angry this time for it is taken longer for Harry to wake up" Poppy said not once taking her eye off the sleeping boy.

"Thank you Poppy, do you have any idea when he could wake?"

"Honestly Albus no, It has been three days since the vision and it usually doesn't take him this long" Poppy said turning her attention fully on the headmaster unaware that the potion master has fully woken up.

"What do you mean it doesn't take him this long to wake up" Severus said masking emotions so they could not see how terrified and worried he was for his Harry.

"Ah Severus good to see you are awake my boy" Albus said with a slight smile and the twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not your boy and answer me you old fool?" Severus said in a dangerous voice while trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Severus Snape you should not be speaking to the headmaster like that" Poppy started to rant but Albus just stopped her by raising his hand.

"It's alright Poppy" Albus said looking over his half moon classes at her knowing full well this is how Severus reacted when he wanted answers especially since this also involves someone that the man truly cared about.

Poppy looked at him question but said no more.

"Now, now Severus there is no need to get rash my boy" Albus said smirking a little bit over the potion master reactions.

"I am not getting rash as you so put it, Headmaster" Severus said starting to get angry at his mentor for taking so long to answer his question.

"Of course you're not my dear boy"

"..."

"Now to answer your question about our young Mr Potter here is that after he has had a vision from Voldemort he would usually be out for a day no more than two but never three and I fear the Lord Voldemort might have been particularly brutal this time"

"Are you telling me that Harry sees and hears everything that the Dark Lord Says?"

"In matter of speaking yes but only when he is truly angry that Lord Voldemort connection to Harry is at its strongest thus basically means that Harry also feels whatever the Dark Lord is casting"

"Is he the reason why I have to keep brewing the cruciatus Potion?" Severus said feeling a bit defeated.

"I'm afraid so Severus"

Severus sat quietly looking over the boy who was once the bane of his existence but now he is his Lover? But that could not be right for they are never been intermit they technically only kissed but he knew deep down that he had fallen in love with Harry so he guessed that he could call Harry his boyfriend.

Boyfriend, that term was so unfamiliar to Severus for he has had past relationships with other men, some was only for the sex, other's for a one night stand and some because they wanted something out of him but none of his relationships that he had prior he had feelings for like he had strong feelings for Harry and it scared him for he was afraid of what will happen when Harry discovers the truth that he is really Severus Snape a man that he hates instead of Lionel Prince the man who he dating.

Albus watched the young man before him seeing or, more or less sensing the conflict that is going on in his potion master's mind. Even a young man Severus had the tremendous ability to mask his emotions much like his older self. He knew that Severus has had no luck finding someone he truly cares about until now or since the potion accident that sent him back to his seventeen year old self.

He thought back to the day he told Severus he had to catch the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts and the duel they had with Severus arguing every point possible especially the one where he could use the time to find a cure and return himself back to his normal self and Albus arguing that he had agreed to re – do his seventh year and start again especially if he couldn't find a cure to return back to his normal self thus he had to catch the train. In the end it was Albus who won and sent one very angry and extremely pissed off potion master to platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts express.

When the students arrived at school Albus expected Severus to have all the first years quivering in fear and the senior students annoyed and sending death glares at him but alas, it never happened and he wondered what had changed the young man on the train and then when he saw that Severus and Harry started to form a friendship he could see that perhaps for the first time Severus actually saw Harry for Harry and not the spawn of his childhood nemesis.

As he watched the two boys friendship grow he could also see that both boys for fighting their attraction to each other until a few days ago when something change and Albus was not sure what but it didn't matter for he could see that Severus had given into his attraction to Harry and Albus couldn't have been happier for his boy especially now that he has found someone he could love but he knew that Severus will be in conflict about it because Harry didn't know the truth about Lionel and he could see that Severus was afraid that when Harry found out the truth he could reject him but Albus doubted that for Harry had a very understanding and forgiving nature about him just like his mother, Lily.

"Maybe I should try and teach Harry occlumency again, Albus?" Severus said quietly interrupting the headmaster's thought.

"Do you think it is wise to do that Severus? I mean if Harry found out the truth it could put both of you in great danger from Lord Voldemort" Albus replied.

Severus looked at Harry and thought about what the headmaster had said and he knew that he had to do something for he didn't want to see Harry suffer again especially now that he had a clearer idea of what the boy went through and he could not help but feel responsible especially after what happened in Harrys fifth year with occlumency and how brutal he was to Harry but this time he was determine to help the boy, or young man, this time he was going to make sure he taught Harry properly for he didn't want to see him suffer for he loved him not that he would admit it but he did love him and wanted to keep him safe, from getting hurt, especially from the Dark Lord.

"It may not be wise but Harry needs to learn it and I will be the one to teach him" Severus replied with a new sense of determination.

"But Severus if Harry finds out..." Albus started to say before he was cut off by the potion master.

"That's a chance I am willing to take Albus, I want him to learn how to shield his mind, to protect it and keep the Dark Lord from attacking him"

Albus looked at Severus with his eyes twinkling so much that you didn't need the torches to light the infirmary to see and he just rolled his eyes having the feeling that perhaps he wanted him to teach Harry occlumency all along.

"Well if you are certain my dear boy" Albus said grinning like the Cheshire cat

"I am" Severus simply replied not taking his eye off Harry at all and not noticing the grin on the headmaster face or the fact that he was leaving the infirmary.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Over the next couple of days Harry remained unconscious but he experienced a couple of visions where Voldemort was extremely angry and placing his Death Eaters under the cruciatus curse for longer periods of time and occasionally killing them with the killing curse.

For Severus it was extremely torturous watching Harry thrash about screaming until his throat was red raw and not been able to do a thing to help him. He thought about entering his mind but the risk to Harry outweighed the benefits to him especially if the Dark Lord sensed that he was there he could do unthinkable things to Harry's mind or perhaps even kill the boy and there was no way in Salazar was he going to let that happen to the man he loved.

Albus and Poppy kept a constant vigil on Harry and Severus as well. They both tried to get Severus to leave, to have some rest, a shower or perhaps a decent meal but Severus refused to leave the infirmary or Harry's side.

The only time he left was to use the restroom or use the shower's in the infirmary. He called a house elf to bring him something to eat other than that he could not leave Harry's side.

During the time Harry was unconscious Neville and Luna came and visited him almost every day after classes and before evening meal.

Hagrid also made time to come and see Harry and was glad that someone was sitting with him especially since Ron and Hermione were no longer friends with him.

But that was nothing when he saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson coming in to see if Harry was alright, although Draco tried to say that he wanted to see if it was true that the golden boy was in the infirmary but deep down Severus knew that Draco was making sure that Harry was alright.

Unlike his father, Draco did not want to become a death eater and was hoping that Harry would be able to stop the dark lord before his father made him take the dark mark.

Severus knew Lucius wanted his son to follow his footsteps but Draco lack the ruthlessness and the hatred that Lucius possessed and that was something Severus was grateful for because with Draco's influence on the Slytherin's he might be able to stop them from taking the dark mark.

Severus reached out to grab Harry's hand, holding it gently in his own while rubbing his palm over the back of it thinking of how much he has learnt about the young man, how they grew from him being the son of is school tormentor to someone he has loves and respects and he now knew that Harry was not the spoilt arrogant Golden Boy but a man with an abusive past, a man with the whole wizarding world on his shoulders, a man that had a enormous amount of courage and love but deep down there is a lot of hurt and wanting to be loved for who he is and not what he is.

For the first time since his potion accident this year Severus did not want to return back to his old self, he wanted to stay young and be with Harry for his greatest fear now was to somehow tell the truth of who he really is to Harry and to hope that Harry won't reject him for he fears the pain of losing Harry will be too great for him to bare.

But the potion master within him will not let go of discovering a cure for his predicament and he will continue to look for a cure as he enjoyed the challenge of achieving what other's cannot find like the improvements he has done to the wolfsbane potion amongst other things.

When he finds the cure he will record it a long with the de – aging potion that he accidently discovered and place it along with some other's dangerous potions he discovered over the past couple of decades from working with Voldemort in a place where no one can find them.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"...Lionel...Lionel" Severus could hear someone calling is pseudo name.

"..."

"Lionel" was called again but this time he could feel someone running their fingers through his hair.

Severus woke up unable to remember at what point he fell asleep and raised his head off the bed looking in the direction that he heard his pseudo name called from.

"Lionel?" the voice said sounding a little doubtful and Severus looked towards Harry and was met by the most wonderful sight he has ever seen, Harry beautiful bright green eyes, opened and looking at him with some slight concern.

"Harry" he said and moved to instantly kiss his boyfriend.

"Harry thank Merlin your alright" Severus said unable to hide is concern from his voice. "What happened? One minute we were walking and the next you had passed out on the floor screaming and Professor Dumbledore told me that you can see, hear and feel what you know who does" he continued while he was being careful on what he was saying and not calling the dark lord by the dark lord but instead of you know who.

"Yeah, you can say that and no matter what I do I can't stop it" Harry said glumly

"What about learning Occlumency?" Severus asked knowing what Harry's response will be.

"Snape tried to teach me that but I never understood what he meant and he was so forceful about entering my mind that I couldn't block him and then ummmm..." Harry trailed off while he played with the edge of the blanket,

"What?" Severus asked wanting to see if Harry will admit to what he done.

"Well you see ... man, Snape will kill me if he ever found out that I told someone this" Harry said and Severus looked blankly at him but urged him to continue.

"Well I kind of, well I got down to his office a bit early and he wasn't there and I saw a pensieve on his desk and I had a look at some of Snape's memories and he caught me, got mad and threw me out of his office" Harry said fully regretting his actions in his fifth year.

"Why did you do that Harry? What were you going to do make fun of him and use what you learnt against him? I mean it was so wrong that you invaded m...his privacy and if I were him I would have done the same for what you did was nothing but disrespectful and arrogant" Severus retorted trying to keep his anger intact.

"I know what I did was wrong and I don't know why I did it" Harry bit back.

"Just goes to show that you didn't think before you act" Severus said in anger.

"I know alright but I never told anyone what I saw I swear" Harry yelled.

"That is no excuse for what you did, typical Gryffindor always doing things without thinking"

"That's not true"

"Really Potter, tell me how many times has your life been in danger and what about your friends?"

Harry was stunned and hurt that Lionel called him by his last name and was acting in a way that he would expect from Professor Snape.

"It wasn't my fault" Harry said pulling his knees up to his chest

"No it never is for you are too arrogant to accept responsibility for your actions"

"I'm not arrogant Lionel" Harry said hurt filling his voice at the why Lionel was talking to him as if he committed the action against him.

Severus was about to retort back accusing him of been like his father but stopped when he heard the hurt in Harry's voice and when he took a look at Harry he could see that somewhere along their short argument that Harry brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

He also noticed how his shoulder's had slumped, his eyes went dull and the tears that were building up in them and he realised that he was the cause of this going on about his actions from the past six years and he also knew that it wasn't Harry fault that his life was in constant danger and he knew that with a madman constantly trying to kill him his life will always be in danger along with his friends.

"I'm sorry Harry I should have never said those things about you I guess I just got upset that you breached someone's privacy"

"I'm sorry that I ever did that, I wish I never did and I never apologize to Snape for doing that and now that he is missing I'll never will be able" Harry said with such sorrow in his voice.

"Maybe if he is ever found you could"

"Perhaps but I doubt that he will ever accept it"

"Why?"

"Because Snape hates me"

"Why does he hate you?"

"At first I thought it was because of me been famous but later I found out it was because my dad bullied him through his school years and that he was in love with my mother"

Severus remained quiet, in part of what Harry said was the truth not the famous part but him been bullied at school by James Potter and he expected Harry to be much like his father but he wasn't, since he has gotten to know him, he is very much like his mother.

He thought about telling Harry that he was never in love with Lily but he couldn't. Lily was his best friend and he had hurt her when he called her a mudblood but she forgave him and helped in many other things including his own sexuality for Lily was the first person he had ever told that he preferred men but to tell Harry this would completely blow his cover and he wasn't ready for Harry to know in case the dark lord got into Harry's mind and found out the truth before he was able to teach Harry how to protect his mind.

"He was wrong to treat you like that" He said offering some sort of condolences to what he done but Harry would not see it as that.

"In some ways I am grateful to him though for a Slytherin he is the bravest man I have ever known"

"Really" Severus said rather surprised at Harry's compliment about him "Why's that?"

"I'll tell you some other time but for now I will say this if it wasn't for him I'm sure I will be dead" Harry stated.

"Well I for one is grateful that he kept you alive otherwise I would not have met you" Severus said leaning into Harry

"Me too" Harry said quietly and leaned into him sealing the kiss.

Unbeknown to the both of them Albus and Poppy walked in just as the two started to kiss.

"I'm glad Severus has found someone to love" Poppy whispered quietly to Albus so the boys would not be able to hear her.

"Me to Poppy, me too" Albus agreed quietly as he watched the boys wrapped their arms around each other totally oblivious to what's happening around them.

Poppy and Albus made their way over to the two boys and to get their attention Albus cleared his throat and instead of jumping apart both boys turned to face the sound, Severus had a scowl and Harry was blushing and Albus couldn't help but smile at the two boys with his eyes twinkling madly.

"Good to see you awake Mr Potter" Poppy said and Harry just gave a slight smile.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Albus inquired

"I'm fine thank you sir" Harry simply replied

"Good, Good. Now I will make this quick so you may finish what you were doing" Albus said making Harry blush and Severus to sneer.

"Um...we...were...you see..."Harry said a loss for words.

"I understand Harry I was once young and in love too" Albus said holding his hands up enjoying the shock looks in both of his boys faces. Albus knew that Severus did in fact love Harry and judging by the way Harry was blushing and stumbling over his words he was sure that Harry felt the same; now all they had to do was admit it to each other but first, Albus had to wonder if Harry could take the news that Lionel Prince was actually Severus Snape but that is for later but for now he had to know what it was that Harry's vision was about.

"Harry, what had happened to make Lord Voldemort upset or angry?"

"He's looking for Snape"

"_Professor _Snape, Harry" Poppy corrected him and Albus looked directly at Severus both having a bad feeling about what Harry was about to say.

"He was looking for Professor Snape he believes that Professor Snape in the traitor in fact he is rather sure of it and told the Death Eater's that they can do what they want to him as long as he is alive when they bring him to him" Harry said sounding extremely worried "In fact he was so angry that Snape never showed up to the Death Eater's meeting that he almost killed wormtail when he try to call him and when he didn't show everyone was subjected to a round of the cruciatus curse.

I know he was really angry cause he cursed everyone there and then he call Nott over and began to torture him because Nott was stealing from him and in the end he killed him.

I'm not sure how much later it was but when he called another meeting and Professor Snape didn't show up again he used Goyle's arm again to try and call him but he was so angry he didn't realize how much anger he was putting into his magic, not that he cared but he killed Goyle and tortured the rest because no one had any news especially Malfoy who reported that from what Draco had said that I have been sick and hasn't seen me which made Voldemort furious but nothing was compared to his anger about Professor Snape not been there"

"Mmm I see" Albus said thinking over what Harry just told him.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry"

"I worried what is Voldemort finds Snape will he kill him? I mean you can protect Snape or something anything better then letting him go back there where he will face a certain death"

Severus was surprised at Harry's concerns for his safety considering their past animosity towards each which is something that James Potter would have not been in fact he was sure James would personally deliver him to his death, another trait of Harry's that was more like his mother's the ability to care for others which in turn made Severus love the boy even more.

"There is no need to worry about Professor Snape Harry, he is somewhere safe where Voldemort could not find or get to him" Albus replied.

"It's just that he has done so much for me or us I should say and I would hate to see anything bad happen to him" Harry stated making Albus smile at the respect and concern Harry had for his potion master and perhaps when the truth comes out about Lionel it might make the transition easier and perhaps both will have a better understanding of each other.

"Don't worry yourself too much Harry I'm sure Professor Snape would be touched by your concern but for now Lionel here has offered to teach you how to occlude your mind and hopefully prevent further attacks from Lord Voldemort"

"Yes sir" Harry said feeling quiet concern at learning occlumency again considering his failure last time.

Albus smiled at Harry and before he left he gave Severus a knowing look saying that he was sure he will be able to do it and walked out of the infirmary and to leave Poppy to do what she does best.

Poppy ran a few scans on Harry, ordered him and Severus a meal and told him that he may head back to his dorms and any problems to come and see her straight away as well as no flying for at least a week and he was to spend the weekend resting to help regain his strength so he could attend classes on Monday.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Do you think you would be able to teach me occlumency?" Harry asked Lionel as he laid down on his bed to rest.

"I am certain I can once I go through what it is, how to erect your mind shields to protect your memories and how to clear your mind" Severus looking over to Harry.

"And what do I get if I succeed?" Harry asked Lionel seductively

"Well..." Severus said grinning making his way over to where Harry laid.

"For starter's no more visit to the infirmary" he replied quietly sitting down on Harry's bed "Then if you can block me out of your mind I might reward you by doing this" he said running his hand over Harrys chest making him shiver while he leaned in and nipped at his ear.

"If you can stop me completely from invading your mind I will do this..." he said as he kissed Harry along the jaw until he met his mouth running his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which Harry gave willingly.

As they kissed Severus reposition himself so he was lying on top of Harry as they continued to make out unaware that Harry wandlessly and wordlessly cast a locking and silencing charm on the door.

For the rest of the weekend Severus and Harry spent their whole time together with Severus explaining to Harry the concept of Occlumency, how to clear your mind as well as having what it means to have a barrier not a wall for a wall can easily be broken into but a barrier such as fire, water, wind, smoke or gas is a lot hard to break through as they were not a solid object.

As well as going over occlumency they also got to know each other with Harry explaining how his parents were killed and the few attempts on his life by the Dark Lord since he entered Hogwarts. He also told Lionel that he didn't even know that he was a wizard until Hagrid presented him with his Hogwarts letter and he was also the one to explain how he was very famous but it wasn't until his fifth year that he really understood the impact of what had happened to him when he was child.

He told him of the prophecy and how scared he was that he had to fight the dark lord and kill him and how scared he was that he could lose people that are close to him.

He told him about how Cedric died as well as Sirius and the guilt he felt for both of their deaths.

He also told Lionel that he was a parselmouth and how most of the school turned against him including Ron and Hermione to some point. He also explained how Ron turned against him during the triwizard tournament and how it also hurt that they both have turned against him again because of his sexuality and he put it down to the fact they weren't his true friends like Neville, Luna and some other of his Gryffindor friends.

Severus listen to Harry side of events and learnt very quickly that he doesn't go looking for trouble but somehow trouble finds him. He was amazed at how complex a person Harry really is and how naive to things he was when he first came into the wizarding world but he also noticed that Harry never once mentioned the Dursely's or his home life, basically everything that Harry told him was common knowledge but with a difference he had heard it directly from Harry with his feelings and thoughts on the matter as well so in return Severus told him how he met a muggle born girl before he went to school and how they became fast friends and how he almost destroyed it but calling her a mean name but how they also reconciled and how she was the first person that he ever told that he was gay and how she stood by him.

He also explained how during most of the time he was bullied at school and how he made a few bad choices but now that he has gotten a second chance he is making the most of it.

All the time Severus explained about himself he made sure he left names off but stuck to the truth as much as possible for when Harry finds out who he really is he would be able to fill in the blanks later but like Harry he also didn't talk about his family or his home life.

As well as talking the spent their time catching up on school work they missed as well as kissing and touching each other but they still didn't go below the waist as they both agreed that they were neither ready for that and it was too early into the relationship to add anything sexual.

Severus had to admit although he would like to go further with Harry he didn't want to until Harry knew the truth for he felt he would be taking advantage of Harry's trust.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is being abused by his relatives, The Weasley's are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horcruxes in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** I like to thank you for your reviews. I would also like to say that many of you have asked when is Harry going to find out about Lionel? Well, let me think...ummm...I could say at the end of the story but that will be cruel LOL. Actually it will not be long until Harry finds out about the truth and his reaction will be...you just have to wait and see mwahhh

**Beta:** I would like to say that I have finally got a beta-reader and they have been absolutely amazing and have helped me so much so thanks a heap for your wonderful work:D

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Over the next few weeks, Lionel and Harry split their time outside classes between catching up on the school work they had missed while Harry was unconscious, and teaching Harry the art of occlumency. Voldemort continued searching for Severus, and Harry made several more trips to the hospital wing because of their mental connection. Luckily for Harry, the attacks were only minor and never required more than a day in hospital, but they were still frequent enough for him to fall behind in his school work.

Severus managed to get into his chambers without anyone knowing, and he retrieved all the books that he thought would be useful for Harry to read about Occlumency.

While Harry spent his time reading, Severus was down in his lab continuing with his research. It was slow progress and as his feelings for Harry grew stronger and stronger, Severus was more reluctant than ever to return back to his old self but it was depending on Harry's reaction to the truth that he will decide then. If Severus was honest with himself, he wanted to stay the age that he is at now. Severus decided he did not want to go back to his old life as a stoic, sour, miserable, emotionless shell of a man whose goal in life was to rid the world of the Dark Lord by spying on him for Dumbledore while protecting Harry Potter.

In truth, he was tired of walking that fine line. He was tired of getting tortured by the Dark Lord for not getting to the meetings on time or for not having the information he had wanted. He was tired of being manipulated all the time by both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. He was tired because he couldn't do the research he wanted to do or invent new potions that were needed because all of his time was taken up by their demands. Most of all he was tired of being tired and for the first time in almost twenty years, he finally understood what it meant to be truly free. He was now free to do what he wanted. Free to be who he truly is, but most importantly he was free to be with someone and he has allowed himself to fall in love with the most wonderful man he could ever hope for, Harry.

Harry on the other hand read the books that Lionel gave him, making notes and if he wasn't clear on anything he had read, he would ask his boyfriend when he got back to the dorm. Harry had to admit it was great to finally have an understanding of what he was suppose to do; something that he'd never been able to figure out with Snape's 'teaching' methods.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lionel. He knew he was falling hard for the boy, but he would often get a feeling that Lionel was hiding something from him. During their times, when they had their Occlumency lessons and Lionel entered his mind, it felt familiar to Harry. He couldn't quiet place it but Lionel's presence reminded him so much of a gentler version of Snape's. Harry brushed the feelings aside because teenaged Lionel obviously wasn't the missing adult Potion Master.

But other times some other things Lionel did were odd. For example, during potions Lionel never once read a recipe or took notes of Slughorn lectures, yet he was top of the class passing Hermione and Malfoy with ease. To Harry it looked like Lionel was a natural at potions, but at other times he knew things that no one else knew as if he was a Potion Master but that would be impossible, right? Besides, Lionel was only seventeen years old and still in school.

It was the same when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lionel knew all the spells, how to defend against them as well as the appropriate counter curse and just like potions, Lionel was the top of the class... out - doing Harry with ease. It was like Lionel knew what sort of curses a Death Eater would use. He spent his time teaching Harry the curses, how to counter them and defend against them. Harry thought that there was no way he could be a Death Eater because there was no mark on his left arm. He knew this because when they were working on a potion Lionel would often pull his sleeves up and his skin was bare.

Harry sighed and continued working on his DADA essay. Since returning to school for his final year Harry hadn't had a chance to speak with Remus in private and he missed his honorary godfather. He hoped to finish up his homework and then see Remus before dinner, providing Remus wasn't too busy, and the timing was perfect since Harry knew Lionel would be tied up with his potions until at least dinnertime.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It was an hour later and Harry had finished his essay and was standing outside of Remus' office. Raising his hand he knocked on the door and waited.

Harry heard Remus' call out, "Come In"

"Hello Professor" Harry said, coming through the door.

"Harry" Remus said, happily to see his godson "How have you been?"

"Fine thanks Professor"

"Harry, we're not in class... you may call me Remus, you know."

"Yes sir...I mean, yes Remus" Harry said, with a slight smile.

Remus smiled back and pulled the young man into a hug. "That's better; it is so good to see you, Harry. I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to see you outside of class" Remus said, as he pulled his way out of their hug.

"Yeah sorry about that Remus but I have been really busy lately with school work and all" Harry said.

"Yes, I remember when I was in my last year at Hogwarts" Remus replied, knowing full well that Harry would never intentionally avoid him. He was also glad that some of Lily's scholastic habits had rubbed off onto Harry, unlike his father who would only be thinking of ways to pull pranks on people especially Severus Snape.

Remus remembered when he first heard of the Potion Master's disappearance, he was concerned for him. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus never really disliked the man but he never really liked him either. It was rumored around the school that Severus Snape was deep into the dark arts and knew more spells in his first year then most seventh years did. Then, once school was finished Severus sunk deeper into the dark arts and joined the Dark Lord's side in the war. Remus couldn't understand why he ever did that but one thing he knew for sure was that Severus wanted acceptance and that was something he never got while at his home or Hogwarts, especially when it came out that he was gay.

He remembers how cruel James and Sirius were to him and his saving grace for him was Lily. Lily, her love and friendship towards Severus was the one thing that stopped Severus from going down the dark path fully and helped him to bring himself back to the light, thus becoming a valuable asset to them.

"Care for some tea, Harry?" Remus asked pulling himself out of his thoughts of his schooling years. Harry nodded and Remus called out to one of the elves, ordered some tea and cake for them. Remus directed Harry into his personal chambers. They were barely seated when the house elf returned with a pot of tea along with cakes and biscuits for them to enjoy.

"One thing you can always say about the house elves is that they give you more food then is actually required" Remus stated, as he poured two cups of tea indicating to his honorary godson to help himself to the cake and biscuits.

"That is true. Dobby will always stack my plate with extra food that he thinks I would like; I don't have the heart to tell him it is too much for me." Harry said with a smile to Remus before putting some cakes and biscuits on a plate for himself.

They both had a chuckle at the small, excitable elf and his antics... especially where Harry was concerned.

"So Harry, how are things truly going?" Remus asked. He was a little upset that he couldn't see Harry when he was in the hospital due to the fact that it was the full moon.

"Good Remus, things are great." Harry said wondering if he should tell Remus the whole story.

"Harry" Remus started, knowing that Harry was holding back on something. "What happened between you, Ron and Hermione?" he decided to ask.

Harry looked up at Remus than back down. "They hate me" he simply said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm different from them, or as Ron would say to me, '_a freak'_" Harry said, without really looking over to Remus.

"You're still the same Harry to me. What has them thinking that you are different?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up at his godfather. Remus had obviously missed that morning when Ron decided to announce to the whole school that he was gay. "It's because they couldn't...well you see they found out that I was...gay" Harry whispered quietly.

Remus stared at Harry in shock. It is not that he hadn't heard the rumors about Harry being gay, he just chose not to believe it until he had a chance to speak to Harry himself. He knew that both James and Sirius would be mortified at the fact that Harry was a homosexual if they were still alive. He remembered when James and Sirius found out about Severus being gay. They had announced it to the whole school during the evening meal and at every opportunity they teased and humiliated the Potion Master. He knew that they were both extremely homophobic and there was no way in the world he could ever let Harry know that about his own father. James would more than likely disown him over his sexual preferences, and unfortunately, so would Sirius. Remus feared that it would crush Harry if he ever found out, especially considering how much he loved Sirius and how often people would tell him how proud his parents would be of him as well as Sirius. If Harry found out they were against homosexuals, it would be the worst blow that anyone could deliver to the young man, not even Voldemort could deliver such a devastating blow to him.

Remus was certain if Lily would support her only son if she was alive...even to the point of going against James. Lily was fundamental during Severus' rough period, and it was thanks to her that he was where he was today. The fact that she supported Severus had caused a few problems with the relationship between James and her. Unfortunately, James' hatred of Severus and the prophecy about Harry eventually drove Lily and Severus apart.

Though he was their favourite target, Severus was not the only one who James and Sirius had a go at for their sexual preferences. In fact, anyone who ever admitted that they were gay also was on the receiving end of some very nasty pranks by the two of could he ever tell Harry about that, how could he? Harry loves his parents very much even though he doesn't remember them. He could never hurt Harry like that; he could not destroy Harry's beliefs both of his parents would be proud of how he'd grown up.

Remus knew homosexuals were no different from him. He sympathized because the wizarding world treated homosexuals the same way it did those with lycanthropy, they were judged for what they were rather than who they were as individuals by the extremely closed-minded population. Because of this, Remus had determined long ago not to judge anyone on their sexual orientation. With Harry being The - Boy – Who – Lived, he was going to have a hard time dealing with the fallout when everything eventually hit the press. Actually, it amazed Remus that the Daily Prophet hadn't caught wind of this yet, and in some ways, he was glad for Harry that he didn't have to put up with all the hate mail that would come with it. On the other hand, it would be better if it was over and done with rather than still looming on the horizon so that Harry could get beyond it and concentrate on his studies…especially since this was his NEWT's year.

Then again, with Harry's celebrity status as The - Boy – Who – Lived, people might begin to change their perspective on homosexuality; perhaps it would prompt society to develop a better understanding of the fact that someone different sexual preferences shouldn't be judged and treated as something different. Remus knew that no matter what, Harry is still Harry, regardless of whom he desired. He was still the same boy Remus has always known and he knew from firsthand experience how cruel the world is going to be towards him. Remus he would support Harry through it just as Harry has done for him.

Harry was sitting watching the different expressions that were crossed Remus's face, and he was starting to think that perhaps Remus was going to be like Ron and Hermione and leave him because of his preferences. After another minute of not saying anything, Harry got up and started to walk out of his honorary godfather office trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

He heard him say "Harry, wait!" Just as he put his hand on the door handle, but didn't turn around or say anything. In truth Harry was afraid that Remus had betrayed him too.

Remus could see Harry tense up and knew he had to do something to help his honorary godson. "Harry" he started off carefully. Harry didn't respond nor did he move, so Remus took that as a sign to continue. "Harry, I'm sorry for the way I just was. (Sighs) You see, I was just thinking how hard it is for someone to admit they are gay and it does take a lot of courage to admit it. I know the wizarding world does not look too favorably upon people who are different like you and like me. But know this, Harry; I will never, EVER turn my back on you"

"You mean it Remus? I don't think I would be able to cope if I lost you too" Harry said sadly, his voice betraying the fear of losing his honorary godfather.

Remus walked over to where Harry was standing by the door, placing his hand on the boys' shoulder. "I meant what I said Harry; I will never, EVER turn my back on you. I mean it with everything that I am Harry"

Harry could hear the truths in the man's words. Harry threw himself into Remus' embrace and cried.

Remus was temporally stunned by Harry's actions. He quickly wrapped his arms around the young man and let him cry. Remus had a feeling that this was perhaps why Ron and Hermione had turned their backs on Harry. He figured that his lack of response to Harry saying he was gay made Harry fear that Remus was going to turn his back on him too.

Harry slowly stopped crying. Once he fully stopped, he slowly pulled partially out of Remus' embrace but only far enough that Remus still had an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said wiping his eyes with his hands.

Remus, with one arm still across Harry's shoulder gave him a small smile and led him back over to their seats. "You have no need to apologize Pup" Remus said, using his term of endearment as a reassurance to Harry that he meant what he said.

Harry looked across to his godfather and gave him a half smile before pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Is this why Ron and Hermione have stopped being your friends...because you are gay?" Remus asked.

Harry took a sip of his tea and nodded his head. "Ron was already angry with me because I broke up with Ginny without really telling her why. Ginny took the break up very hard, thus Ron got mad because I hurt his little sister; so did the rest of the Weasley's. I had to do it Remus, I couldn't be with her. It's not that I didn't like her, far from it in fact. I just didn't want to hurt her; far from it in fact, I just didn't want to hurt her. But I did anyway. Perhaps if I had told her the reason why, it would have been easier, I don't know. All I knew was that I needed to accept who I was or live a miserable life with someone I couldn't bear to touch." Harry said.

Taking another sip of tea he continued his story. "During the summer holidays I never heard anything from Ron or Hermione. Then when I got back to school, Hermione practically demanded to know why I broke up with Ginny. So I told her and she went ballistic on me, saying how unnatural I was. She also said that she was going to start doing some research to cure me of my unnaturalness. (Sighs) You know, Remus, I honestly thought that Hermione would be more opened minded since she was a muggleborn. Hell, even muggles are starting to accept homosexuality as part of their society. But no; she had to go to the library and find an answer to a problem that is not there. Typical of her, using a book instead of seeing what is in front of her. I am still me. Then she told Ron and he called me a freak of nature, a fag, and has not really talked to me since. I thought that since we have been friends since first year that they would both at least accept it. But no I lost my friendship with them which is rather typical behaviour of them actually. Do you know why Remus?"

"Why Harry?" Remus asked

"Because I was once again different from them, and they couldn't accept it. It made me wonder if they were really my friends at all. It was like, in second year, when I discovered that I was a Parselmouth; it took both of them a while to accept that I was a Parselmouth. And in fourth year, Ron got jealous because my name ended up in the Triwizard cup and Hermione did nothing but nag me the whole time."

"Yes, I would have to agree that Ron's anger has a tendency to stop him from seeing straight. As for Hermione, she needs to learn that there is more to life than books and that not all answers are found in them." Remus said.

Harry smiled at Remus. He was thankful that at least his father's friend was sticking by him.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I hear you are captain of the Quidditch team" Remus said.

"Yeah, I am" Harry said solemnly.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it Harry."

"It's just that I'm not really sure if I want to play. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love quidditch and all but I'm not as passionate about it as Ron is. Also, with most of Gryffindor not talking to me, it kind of makes it tough to get the team to train and listen to me."

"That could be a problem."

"I was actually thinking that I might step down as captain and away from quidditch all together" Harry said.

"Is that what you really want Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes...No...I don't know, Remus. It's just that I have a lot on my plate at the moment, especially with the war and all."

"Harry, perhaps it might be a wise idea to step aside and do what you would like to do" Remus said, trying to guide his godson into making a decision that suited him.

"Perhaps."

"You need to do what is right for you Harry."

"What's right for me? Huh. What is right for me Remus is not to be stuck in this war that an adult should fight and not me. It would be great not to have Voldemort attacking my mind whenever he feels like. It would also be great to have someone help train me on how to defeat him. If it wasn't for Lionel and his lessons on Occlumency or the different kind of spells he has been teaching me, I would be in deep trouble by now. I need to learn as much as I can so I can defeat him and perhaps, for once in my life, have a normal life and not one with a cloud hanging over it or the wizarding world's expectations on my shoulders." Harry ranted a bit feeling a bit, airing some of the frustration he was currently feeling.

"Harry, you are right, this war is not for a child to fight, it is for adults. Unfortunately that night when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow, he marked you his equal thus he will not stop until you're dead or you kill him."

"I know that Remus but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know, Pup, and I will help you out anyway I can."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When can we start?"

"What about Tuesday after class? We can work through until dinner time, which would give us about an hour and a half for us to work on your dueling and strategies to help you win the fight against Voldemort."

"That sounds great Remus" Harry beamed at his godfather. He was especially glad that Remus was going to help him. Although Lionel was helping him out with spells and Occlumency, they have yet to do duelling. Remus was one of the best duelist out there... second only to Professor Flickwick.

"So, tell me about Lionel, Harry? You two seemed to be very close" Remus said, doing a quick change of subject.

Harry couldn't help but blush at the mention of his boyfriend's name. Remus noticed the blush that crept up on Harry's face and rather quickly came to the conclusion that he and Lionel were more than friends. If Remus was honest with himself, it really concerned him. Unlike Harry, Remus had extra sensitive sense of smell and could remember the different scents of people. Therefore, he knew that Lionel Prince was actually Severus Snape. From what he could tell, Harry had no idea of his true identity.

"Well, he's amazing Remus. I mean, he is so wonderful. It's like he doesn't judge me like the rest of the wizarding world does. He truly sees me for who I am and he really cares about me. It's like, when I am with him, nothing else matters...you know what I mean? Not only does he help with the war against Voldemort, he is also helping with my studies (gives a laugh) my potion skills have actually improved quiet a lot."

"I can imagine" Remus said quietly.

"He talks to me like you do, Remus" Harry continued, as if Remus hadn't said anything "It's not like it was with Ron and Hermione; he truly listens to me as if I am all that matters. He also tells me things too. It is like that I actually matter and that I have an opinion that counts, not like it was at times with Ron or Hermione or even Dumbledore. He doesn't try and sugar coat things to make me feel better, he tells me things as they are, as they are needed to be. He has been helping train for war, and Lionel is just as passionate about ending this stupidity as I am. He and I are so similar in many ways, but different in others. He has confided in me about things just like I have with him. I feel as if I can really trust him." Harry said, speaking from the heart about his Lionel.

"If I didn't know any better, Harry, I would say that you love him" Remus said, Harry giving him a sceptical look.

Harry remained quiet for a second, thinking of Remus' observations. Did he love Lionel? Up to this point he knew he was falling for him, but had he actually already fallen for him? It was not something that Harry was use to; sure, he had cared for Ron and Hermione when he still considered them friends but Lionel, was in an entirely different category. He felt a deep connection every time he was with Lionel. His stomach flips when he sees his boyfriend and he's left breathless and feeling very aroused after they have a make out session.

"I do love him Remus" Harry said. The realization of actually saying how he feels out loud hit him like a herd of loose Hippogriffs. It was true that he did, in fact, love Lionel; he loves him more than anything on the planet. The best thing about it was that his love was based on friendship and trust, not sex; they still hadn't gone that far. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to have sex with Lionel, far from it in fact. It's just that he felt he wasn't ready yet for them to take that step so soon into their relationship.

Remus studied Harry and he could see that Harry truly did love Lionel, but the thing that worried him the most was how Harry was going to react when he finds out the Lionel Prince is in fact really Severus Snape, his most hated Potions Professor.

Another thing that did concern him was that Severus Snape could possibly be using Harry for his own personal gain. Remus wouldn't put it past Severus to use this opportunity to get back at James for all the poor treatment his enemy had doled out; he _was _a Slytherin after all. Remus knew that Harry really had fallen in love with Severus, and he hoped for his sake that Severus' feelings for Harry were as genuine.

That brought up a whole new question. If Harry's feelings were reciprocated, what would happen to their relationship if or when Severus reverted to his normal self? How would Harry cope with Lionel's true identity? Would it tear Harry apart? Make him lose faith in adults completely? Remus had so many '_What if'_ scenarios going through his mind that he didn't hear Harry ask him a question.

"Remus?" Harry said looking at Remus' concerned face "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, Harry, I got lost in my thoughts" Remus replied.

"Are you alright though Remus? You seemed to have spaced out a bit" Harry asked, slightly concerned for his godfather.

"Yes, I'm fine. Anyway, what were you saying, Harry?" Remus asked wanting to get his mind off all the possibilities that could happen to Harry when the truth about Severus comes out.

"I was asking how Tonks are going, and if she is coming to Hogwarts at all?" Harry asked wanting to know how Remus' wife was coming along.

"Yes, she will be coming to Hogwarts shortly." Remus said.

"How is she feeling?"

"Like most women do going through their first trimester of their pregnancy, she's Sick, grumpy and sleepy" Remus said with a slight laugh. "Thanks for visiting Harry; it was good to see you, but it is almost time to head down to the Great Hall for some dinner." Remus said getting up.

"It was great to talk to you too, Remus" Harry was surprised when he realized how much time had gone by.

"Harry, I am here for you if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know that, don't you?" Remus said being a bit on the serious side.

"I know, Remus" Harry said as he stood up. He gave his godfather a hug before they both headed out of Remus' office to go to the great hall for dinner.

As they entered the hall, Harry spotted Lionel sitting down at the Gryffindor table. He bade Remus farewell and went and joined his boyfriend, while Remus made his way up to the staff table vowing to keep an eye on them, especially 'Lionel'.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Dinner passed without much of a problem and once both boys finished their dessert they headed back up to the Gryffindor tower and into their dorms where they proceeded to finish off their homework and get ready for bed.

After Harry came back into their room, Severus quickly left to use the bathroom. He did his nightly routine: brushed his teeth and then got changed for bed. Tonight, Severus had told Harry that he was going to give him a different type of Occlumency lesson, which involved relaxation and finding out his element.

As he walked back into their room, Severus was instantly stopped in his tracks at the sight of a completely naked Harry; he obviously had no idea that Severus was watching him get changed for bed. Harry's back was toward him and he couldn't help but admire the well-toned body. His curvy butt and the muscles he had on his legs were mouth watering, but he felt a pang of sadness that his view was limited to Harry's back. Severus could feel his cock starting to get hard, and as much as he wanted to take Harry, he knew he couldn't. It's not that he didn't want too, but he refused to act on his sexual desire until Harry knew the truth. Until then, anything below the waist was completely off limits. In the meantime, Severus had to quickly think of something to douse his arousal before Harry noticed.

Harry called out to Lionel as he pulled his boxers on and climbed into bed. He wanted to make sure that he ready when his boyfriend came back from the bathroom and was completely unaware that said boyfriend was watching him get changed.

"I see you're ready, Harry." He was immensely grateful that he'd managed to get rid of his erection before Harry saw him.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry said fidgeting with his blankets.

"What's the matter Harry?" Severus asked seeing that Harry was nervous. That is one thing he has noticed is that when Harry is either nervous or unsure of himself he would look down and play with the hem of his shirt or in this case the blanket.

"It's just that, last time when Snape tried to teach me Occlumency, it was like that he expected me to know what to do straight away...without really telling me what to do. He was harsh, cynical and he mocked my memories" Harry told Lionel of his previous experience with learning Occlumency.

Severus could hear the frustration and hurt in Harry's voice from their last attempt at doing Occlumency. He felt guilty for what he did to Harry, the way he just forced himself into the teens mind without really telling him how to protect himself. But, this time, this time will be different. He has given Harry reading material that explained Occlumency and which had detailed instructions on how to clear the mind and what images worked best to block it from those using legilimency. Severus also answered any questions that Harry came up with and explained anything to him that he didn't understand in the books. Tonight was the night they were going to put what he had learned into practice for the first time.

"I'm sorry Harry. Learning Occlumency should not have been a torture session. It should have been a lesson that helped reveal the art of mind magic."

"Yeah, but when you have a teacher like Snape who hates your very existence, how could it be anything but? I have no idea what I ever did to him that made him hate me so much."

Severus felt the sting of Harry's words. True he might have hated Harry when he first came to Hogwarts, but that was because he was a physically a carbon copy of his father and it brought up all the old resentments. It somehow had seemed to be justice for those old wrongs if he hurt the son of his enemy. But as time passed, Severus discovered that Harry was nothing like his father; in fact, he was much more like his mother. He also had all the expectations of the wizarding world on his shoulders and Severus had begun to admire him for taking it all in stride. Since his potion accident, Severus had gotten to know Harry for himself, and he discovered there was a lot more to the young man he had fallen in love with than met the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Harry" Severus repeated, but he knew Harry would not understand just how deep his sorrow went or the magnitude of his apology.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, you're not him. Besides, if Snape really is in hiding at least he'll be safe from Voldemort as long as he stays away." Something about Lionel's unnecessary apologies to him caused a niggling at the back of Harry's mind . . . they seemed to have a bigger meaning.

"You sound like you are worried about him even though he has been cruel to you" Severus said rather curiously.

"I am." Before Lionel could say anything he continued. "Even though Snape hates me, I don't hate him"

"Why not?"

"For a number reasons really. I know he is a Death Eater but he is also a spy for us. Doing that takes great amount of skill and courage, especially to face Voldemort and lie to him directly without being caught. He may have treated me badly, but I think it is his own way of keeping me grounded, to remind me that I am just like everybody else. Most of all, I think he didn't want the fame and glory of being The – Boy – Who – Lived to go to my head. In many ways, he's the one constant in my life that didn't change or treat me as something special. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today. He has saved my life more than once over the past six years and I hope he stays safe and away from Voldemort until the war has ended. I would like the opportunity to thank him one day for all he has done for me, not that he will ever accept of course"

"You never know, Harry, he could" Severus said giving a silent '_You're welcome'_ in his head.

"Perhaps, you never know" Harry said with a smile.

"That may be so, but now we have a lesson to attend to" Severus said.

Harry nodded his head and waited for Lionel to give him instructions on what to do, but before Severus could start, Harry grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for" Severus asked, feeling a bit breathless after the kiss.

"Because I felt like it and you're such a wonderful boyfriend" A slightly flushed Harry replied.

"Well in that case..." Severus said, pulling Harry in for another kiss. He was feeling slightly guilty after what Harry had just said, and wondered will he still rate as a 'wonderful boyfriend' once the truth comes out. He knew he will have to tell the truth to Harry soon, perhaps once he has learned to block his mind. Until Harry could protect the secret, Severus knew he'd have to keep up the façade of being Lionel Prince.

After a little while, the flushed and breathless teenagers separated once more. Severus finally was able to start the lesson.

"Ok, Harry I need you to lie down flat on your back, arms beside you and your legs uncrossed" Severus watched Harry follow hi directions exactly.

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes for me and I'll remove your glasses." Severus carefully placed them on the bedside table. "I want you to relax and listen only to my voice." He lowered his voice and began to speak in almost hypnotic fashion. "I want you to slowly relax your toes . . . feel the tension easing away and the relaxation gradually moving upward through your feet. Now it's spreading up your legs, beyond your knees and up your thighs. Feel it begin in your fingers and slowly move up your arms. Allow it to reach your shoulders and neck. Slowly feel your spine stretching out until your body is completely calm and relaxed. Now let your thoughts drift. Think of nothing, just listen to my voice and let it wash over you. There is nothing here for you to worry about. Good, Harry. Now, I need you to go into your mind, don't try to think of anything, just let your natural element reveal itself to you." Severus watched quietly as he saw Harry truly relax for the first time.

Harry had never felt so relaxed in his life. He savored the feeling and did exactly what Lionel told him to do. For the first time, he could understand what Severus had meant when he'd instructed Harry to clear his mind. When Lionel told him to enter his own mind, he found it rather easy.

At first, there was nothing there. He looked around and saw absolutely nothing, then he remembered reading that his element would only show itself when he was totally relaxed. With that in mind, Harry allowed himself to relax further. He began to an orange/red glow and he made his way over to it. As he approached, it got brighter and brighter until he realized it was a fire. Fire was his element! In his mind, he manipulated it, making it grow large and then shrink back down at his command. Fire was his shield, his element; now all he had to do was learn to call it up as a shield to prevent anyone, especially Voldemort, from breaking into his mind.

Severus watched as Harry seemed to relax further, hoping that his boyfriend would find his element rather than fall asleep. After a few minutes, Harry started to come out of his relaxation state.

As Harry began to come back to awareness, he blinked a few times and slowly sat up.

"Well?" Severus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him when Harry didn't immediately say anything.

Harry looked at his boyfriend, grabbed him, and pulled him into another passion - filled kissed.

Severus was shocked by Harry's reaction but quickly melted into the kiss letting his hands roam over his boyfriend's naked chest. When they finally pulled apart, Severus was half lying on Harry with his hand resting on his chest.

"Fire, Lionel, That's what I saw and controlled. It was so amazing! I never thought I would be able to do it, but I did, and it's all thanks to you" Harry reply was breathless, but very happy, and before Severus could say anything, Harry Kissed him again.

_TBC..._

**A/N:** Today is September 11. It was ten years ago today since the attack on the World Trade Centre and I would like to take the opportunity to say thank you to all those people who worked for countless hours, days or months on ground zero, you are truly all Hero's and I salute you all.

Also we must not forget all the people who lost their lives that day, you will not be forgotten.

As a fire fighter at the time of the attack, like so many other's that I know we wanted to be there to help our fallen comrades but as I live to far away from New York to help my thoughts and prayers were with you and even in my country, at my fire station we had our flag flying at half masked in respect to those who lost their lives.

Lest We Forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is being abused by his relatives; the Weasleys are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny; Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horcruxes in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank you for your reviews. I have known some of you were worried that Remus was going to tell Harry about Lionel. I can assure that Remus won't be directly involved in telling Harry at all. I originally had a different plot for Harry to find out the truth, but I decided to change it to something else, which I think would work better with how this story is going to go.

**Beta:** I would like to say that I have finally got a beta-reader who has been absolutely amazing and has helped me so much, so thanks a heap for your wonderful work.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at his Death Eater.

Voldemort was especially furious with this Death Eater. He'd been one of his most loyal followers, but Voldemort had lost faith in him. Severus Snape, also someone he'd trusted unconditionally, was still missing; no one had been able to locate him. He held the curse a little longer; he was waiting for the blond aristocrat to make a sound. When the man finally let out a scream, it was music to his ears.

"Now Lucius, kindly tell me, why has young Draco failed to do his assigned task?" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Lying on the ground, still panting from the aftereffects of the curse, Lucius struggled to move. He knew if he didn't respond quickly enough, he would get another round of the cruciatus curse from the Dark Lord. As if he could read Malfoy's mind, the Dark Lord lost patience and cursed Lucius again, taking pleasure in his agony before releasing him.

Lucius slowly sat up, ignoring his body's protests at any sort of movement. Slowly rising to his feet, Lucius stood slightly hunched over and tried to slow his panting back down to normal breathing. He looked at his Lord. "My Lord, I do not know why Draco has failed his task."

"Not good enough, Lucius," Voldemort hissed angrily, placing Malfoy under the cruciatus curse for the third time. He held the curse until Lucius fell to the ground unconscious.

Turning away from the fallen man, Voldemort looked among his loyal followers at one man in particular, one whose son has been doing what the Malfoy Heir should have been.

"Smith," Voldemort said, stopping in front of his Death Eater.

"Yes, My Lord?" Smith answered, with an air of confidence.

"You and your son have both been extremely faithful, and for that you shall be rewarded."

"Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped at the cowering man not far behind him.

"Y-y-yes M-m-my Lord?" Wormtail stammered. He was half hiding behind his hands and walking towards his master, while occasionally glancing at Nagini and making sure the serpent wasn't going to attack him from behind . . . not that he could do much if she did.

Without saying a word, Voldemort grabbed Wormtail's arm, pulled the sleeve up, and placed the tip of his wand on the Dark Mark to call one of his junior members.

It wasn't long until Zacharias Smith showed up. He was one of Voldemort latest recruits and a son of inner circle member Edmund Smith. Zacharias, or Zach as he preferred to be called, had joined the Dark Lord's ranks during the recent summer holidays. Other new recruits were Crabbe Jr., Goyle Jr., Rookwood, Thicknesse, (who he planned to make Minister of Magic once he could get rid of the current fool) and Foster. One who didn't join last summer was the son of the man who was still unconscious on the floor.

Draco Malfoy insisted that he did want to join, but he wanted to wait until after he'd finished Hogwarts. Voldemort couldn't help but think that this was a ploy the Malfoy heir was using to avoid joining his forces. To test that theory, Voldemort gave him an assignment, a test to see where Malfoy's true loyalties lay. So far, the Malfoy heir has failed his task. Zacharias Smith, on the other hand, was doing exactly what young Malfoy should have been, and to show his appreciation, the Dark Lord planned to reward him.

"You summoned me, My Lord?" Zach asked, showing his respect to his master by bowing.

"Yes, Mr. Smith," Voldemort hissed, gliding over to where his young Death Eater stood. "You have proven that you are faithful to me; you and your father (pointing toward Edmund Smith) are going to be rewarded for your loyalty. Come."

Voldemort showed his two loyal Death Eaters to a private chamber down the hall from the main meeting room and about half the size of the former ballroom. Opening the door, he stepped aside as the two men entered the room. It had two large windows that were charmed so you could see out but no one could see in. It also contained a bed large enough to fit six people comfortably with room to spare. There was a lounge and two arm chairs near the fireplace, and a fully stocked bar that could only be opened with magic. In the middle of the room huddled six frightened Muggle women, unsure of their fate. When they saw the three men enter the room, their fear escalated to new heights.

The Smith men looked at the room in awe. "My Lord!" Edmund exclaimed, the sound of glee and euphoria evident in his voice.

"Enjoy your reward. Once finished, dispose of them as you see fit."

"Thank you, My Lord," Edmund said as he made a move towards his reward like a predator going after its pry.

"My Lord?" Zach queried.

Voldemort paused in the act of closing the door on his way out to respond, "Yes, Smith?"

"I would like to request an audience with you to report some intriguing information that I have on _Potter._" Smith put forward his request to his master, placing as much venom as his could on Potter's name.

Voldemort thought about it for a second. Since the disappearance of Severus Snape, young Mr. Smith was his most reliable source of information about the boy. Out of the hand full of Death Eaters he had in Hogwarts, Smith was the only one relaying information about Potter. Despite the fact that he'd assigned the task to Draco Malfoy, he'd yet to receive anything from him. He'd come to rely on the information that Smith passed on.

"Very well. Come and see me once you have enjoyed your reward," Voldemort said, intrigued at the thought of what the young man might have to tell him.

"Thank you, My Lord." Zach bowed and headed into the room for his reward. If Zach had to guess, he'd say the women inside ranged in age from about ten to mid-twenties, which suited him just fine. He was planning to thoroughly enjoy himself tonight . . .

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Remus had just finished marking the final essay of his sixth year Defense students. He decided that he needed to stretch his legs after spending the better part of the last three hours marking essays from various years. He headed out of his office and started to wander the corridors of Hogwarts, passing only a few students who were either heading back to their dorms or to the library in search of texts that could help them with whatever essay they were writing for their respective classes.

Remus had been very busy over the last few days. He'd briefly spoken to the headmaster about adding another room to his quarters in preparation for Tonks' arrival. They both could design and prepare it as a nursery for their child. Though he was concerned about the pending birth of his child and the arrival of his beloved wife, he was more worried about his godson and his apparent relationship with '_Lionel Prince'. _He had thought about telling Harry that his boyfriend wasn't who he said he was, but rather his most hated Potions Professor. What stopped him was watching how they interacted with each other. He could see that the boys were extremely close and had developed a strong _friendship_, so to speak.

Remus and Harry's first dueling session on Tuesday had left them both rather bruised and battered. It gave Remus his first true insight into how powerful Harry actually was. He was naturally skilled in dueling and he'd developed quite an arsenal of spells over the years. Remus had never once doubted his godson's ability, and Tuesday's session had shown him why Voldemort had marked Harry as his equal. It was obvious to Remus that Harry was a force to be reckoned with; it was more than sheer dumb-luck that had allowed Harry to survive his past encounters with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it was also his skill. Voldemort was arrogant when it came to Harry. He only saw him as a harmlessly annoying puffskein that needed to be dealt with, not as the powerful wizard he actually was.

After the lesson was over, they'd healed their injuries and sat down to a relaxing cup of tea. Remus wanted to ask Harry about a few things including his spell knowledge, his school work, and, of course, his boyfriend. Harry's eyes positively glittered as he talked about Lionel; he was radiant and so much in love. Harry's feelings came through brightly as he spoke of Lionel and the help he was giving him. Remus knew that the world was going to come crashing down on Harry when he learned Lionel's true identity and that gave him the urge to tell Harry himself so he could provide some comfort. But, as he watched Harry talk of Lionel and the happiness he felt, Remus just couldn't do it. He could not destroy what little happiness Harry now had. He'd had so little happiness in his life up 'til now that he deserved to bask for as long as he could. He deserved the happiness that love could bring into your life, and Remus could not rip that away from him.

As Remus walked along the outer corridor that ran parallel to the lake, he stopped and took in the scene. It was late afternoon, not long before the sun set; he could hear the nearby birds chirping, the Thestrals singing, the giant squid splashing in the lake, and various forest animals off in the distance. The chill in the air was an indication that winter was almost upon them, and judging by the feel of the wind, it wouldn't be long before it started to snow.

Movement in the distance caught Remus' eye. Over by the lake, two figures were making their way back towards the castle from the direction of Hagrid's hut. He watched as they slowly walked toward the castle and he was able to identify Harry's unruly mop of hair . . . the other was sure to be Severus.

He also caught sight of a third person who was watching them from behind a bush, but was unable to make out who it was; his view was blocked by the bush the person was hiding behind. His focus was brought back to Harry as he and Lionel glanced around to see if anyone was watching before they wrapped their arms around each other for a passion filled kiss.

"Ah, young love. It is such a wonderful thing, wouldn't you agree, Remus?" Dumbledore said, coming up from behind Remus as he watched as Harry and Lionel separated from their kiss and headed back inside.

"It is a wonderful thing, Albus," Remus said, masking his concerns. He decided immediately not to let on to Albus that he knew Lionel Prince was really Severus Snape.

"Yes, young Harry does deserve some much needed happiness in his life," Albus said, looking over his half moon glasses at Remus whose attention was still focused on the spot where Harry had just been kissing Lionel.

"Yes he does, Albus," Remus sighed, before turning towards his mentor.

"I'm afraid our young Harry has some tough times ahead of him."

"He does," Remus said, silently fuming that one of those '_tough times'_ included Harry's boyfriend's true identity.

Albus watched Remus as he tensed for a slight second when he mentioned 'tough times' for Harry. He knew that Remus' extra sensitive sense of smell would have picked up on the deception that was happening.

"Harry is a strong boy, Remus. He has his mother's nature about him."

"I know, Albus, but I still worry about him."

"As do I. Harry needs all the love and support that we can give him."

"Right, '_tough times'_, I know Albus," Remus said, mocking Albus' earlier words.

"I know you know the truth, Remus," Albus said, looking at the spot where Harry and Severus had just been before he turned his focus back to Remus. "I just ask that you do not tell Harry the truth. He is happy; in fact, they are both happy."

"I won't tell him, Albus, but what is going to happen to him when he finds out the truth?" Remus said, feeling cynical of Albus' intentions.

"Harry is an understanding and kind hearted young man. I have no doubt that everything will work out in the end," Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly as if he knew something that Remus didn't.

"That may be so, but Harry is going to hate the fact that he is being lied to and that he is once again being kept in the dark. What about the fact that Harry is actually in love with 'Lionel', not knowing that he's actually Severus?" Remus said, trying to contain some of the annoyance he felt.

"I believe that the feeling is more than mutual," Albus said knowingly, choosing to ignore Remus' tone of voice.

"Yeah, well that may be so, but what if they take or have taken this relationship further?" Remus said, his golden eyes narrowing at the headmaster.

"That, my dear Remus, is between Harry and Severus." He had to admit he'd never considered that Harry and Severus would do anything beyond kissing. He thought that perhaps he'd better have a word with his Potion Master before anything too serious or intimate happened between his two favorite boys.

Remus glared at the headmaster. He was more than a bit annoyed at the fact that Harry was going to end up being hurt somehow. Even though Harry's nature was a lot like his mother's, he wasn't sure how Harry was going to deal with the fact that his boyfriend was not the person he thought. Remus was about to say something else when some students started to make their way down the corridor on the way back to their dorms.

Dumbledore took this as an opportunity to leave and started to walk away. After taking a few steps, he stopped and looked back towards Harry's honorary godfather and said, "Don't tell him, Remus. He is happy at the moment. Just let things run their natural course." And with that last comment, Dumbledore quickly disappeared down the corridor before Remus had a chance to say anything else.

Remus still wasn't convinced that Harry should be kept in the dark about his boyfriend. It made him wonder if Dumbledore remembered what had happened the last time Harry was kept in the dark. Didn't he remember how Harry had practically destroyed his office after Sirius' death? How upset he was about the discovery of the prophecy and Dumbledore's decision to 'protect' him? Surely even Dumbledore, for all the wisdom and knowledge he had gained over the years, wouldn't knowingly put Harry through such pain again, would he?

Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, Remus started to head back to his quarters. On the way there, he could hear Dumbledore's words constantly ringing in his ears, '_Harry deserves some much needed happiness.'_ It was true that Harry was extremely happy at this point in time, like any normal teenager should be. But Harry was no normal teenager; he had one of the darkest wizards of all times trying to kill him at every turn, and the expectations of the entire wizarding world that he would deal with said wizard. No teenager should have that kind of burden placed on his shoulders.

Remus knew that Harry hadn't had many pleasant experiences in his life, but if Severus was making him happy, then perhaps he should leave them alone for the time being. But maybe, just maybe, Remus could give his former school rival a friendly little warning. Yes, that would do it. He'd give Severus a word of warning. Maybe that would prompt him to either back off or tell Harry the truth. With his mind made up, Remus went back to his quarters to make sure everything was in order for the arrival of his beloved wife, Tonks. She'd be at Hogwarts in the morning and he couldn't wait to see her.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Zacharias Smith was full of excitement. He had thoroughly enjoyed his reward from the Dark Lord at their last meeting, and he hoped that the latest bit of information he'd collected would prompt a similar treat. As he made his way to the owlery after spying on Potter, he'd caught the tail end of the conversation between the Headmaster and the DADA professor. Dumbledore had said, "Don't tell him . . . let things run their natural course." Zacharias could easily figure out the '_him'_ they were talking about had to be Harry Potter. Like the rest of the school, Zacharias knew that Harry Potter was the DADA professor's honorary godson and said person looked up to the DADA professor. His curiosity was peaked. He wanted to know what the headmaster meant. He decided that he had to find out what they were talking about so he could report it back to the Dark Lord.

When he got to the owlery, Zach called his faithful Eagle Owl down. "I have a letter for you to give to our Lord. Wait for a response." He attached the letter and gave the owl a treat before watching him fly off into the distance. Then he called down one of the school's barn owls, attaching another letter to its leg and giving it instructions on where to go. Before releasing the bird, he gave the owl a small treat and watched as it too flew off. "It's time for the wizarding world to know the truth about you, Potter." Zach's voice was full of venom as the owl flew out of sight. He then left the owlery and headed back to the Hufflepuff common room.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore said, just before the young man knocked on the door.

Scowling at this, Severus opened the door with a loud bang and made his way to his customary chair, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Even as a seventeen year old, Severus, you are quiet an imposing figure," Albus said, looking over his half moon spectacles.

"Some of us have more important things to do than sit around for idle chit chat, Albus," Severus replied, his voice clearly showing the annoyance he felt for being called up to the headmaster's office.

"Humor an old man, Severus; I miss our friendly chats."

"No, you don't; you miss hearing about what the Dark Lord is planning, as you no longer have a spy amongst the Death Eaters," Severus bit back.

"That's not necessarily true Severus. I must admit that it is a lot harder to find a way to stop Tom from doing whatever he is planning, but with Harry's visions, we at least know that he knows about your spying on him, thus being able to keep you safe."

"I am safe because he cannot get into Hogwarts and he has yet to figure out the truth."

"Yes, that is true my dear boy."

"I am NOT your boy, Albus."

"No, you're not Severus, but you are like a son to me and I truly do care for you."

"..."

"Believe what you would like, Severus; it is truly how I feel," Albus said.

Severus paused to really contemplate what the headmaster had told him countless times before. For some reason, this time was different. Severus had always had to look out for himself; no one else had ever cared enough. Apparently that was no longer true.

Severus' father, Tobias, had been a Muggle who despised magic-thus despising both he and his mother. Some of his earliest memories centered on his father frequently coming home drunk and beating them both; but no matter how badly his mother was hurt, she would always attend to him once his father had passed out. At least, she had until his father had beaten her so badly one day that she never woke up. Severus remembered that day as if it was yesterday; he was five years old when his father came home drunk and savagely beat his mother until he killed her and then turned on him.

For the next few years, Severus suffered many beatings from his father. When he received his Hogwarts letter, he thought he'd be able to escape the beatings and was happy at the thought of making some friends. Unfortunately, for the next seven years of his life, he became the victim of many cruel pranks at the hands of the marauders while at school, and continued to suffer beatings over the summer holidays at the hands of his father. The only bright spot was Lily, his one true friend. Lily was the only person he ever cared about and who cared about him as well, until that fateful day in his fifth year. Even though their friendship suffered a major blow that day, they did make up, but their friendship never truly got back to where it had been.

Severus had become cynical over the years and always before had shrugged off Albus' assertions that he cared as meaning that he cared for the information Severus could bring him. His past experiences reinforced that impression. People never cared for _him;_ they cared for what he could give them. But now that he had Harry in his life, he knew he was truly cared for. He was certain that Harry loved him as much as he loved Harry. He had someone that he worried about constantly, especially with the Dark Lord over the horizon all the time. He had someone who also worried about him, and for the first time in his life, he understood how Albus truly felt when he said that it always worried him when Severus was at a Death Eater's meeting.

Albus sat back in his chair and watched the young man before him. He truly considered him the son he'd never had and only wanted him to find happiness, and it appeared he had done so with Harry. He smiled at the thought. He'd watched as the two became friends over the last few months. Now that Severus had truly gotten to know Harry, he could look beyond the physical resemblance to James Potter and focus on the fact that he is much more like his mother and Severus' best friend, Lily.

He'd watched as their friendship grew into love. They had initially both stumbled along, but they had now developed a truly deep and caring relationship. He knows that Harry is going to be upset at the truth, but he also hopes that Harry can get past his anger and see what he truly has when the secret is revealed. Harry has learned to see the real person beneath Severus Snape's mask, and Albus is certain that Harry's great capacity to love and forgive those he loves will allow him to set aside his anger for the deception. He is Lily's son, after all.

"Care for some tea, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Thank you," Severus said.

Albus waved his wand and a pot of tea and two cups appeared along with some biscuits and cake. Both men poured themselves tea and had a plate of biscuits and cake each. Severus left anything that had lemon in it to the headmaster; he detested anything with lemons, including those infernal lemon drops that Albus tried to get him to have all the time. He sat back in his seat and sipped his cup of tea while waiting for Albus to talk.

"How is your research going, Severus?" Albus asked, thinking perhaps this would be a safe way to approach the subject he really wanted to discuss.

"Extremely well; I have discovered the combination to how I can regain my adult self. I have gone through many trials and errors, but I believe I have found an antidote for the De–aging potion. As we speak, I am currently testing it to make sure it is safe before I use it," Severus stated.

Albus noticed that Severus had indicated he intended to use the potion on himself, meaning that he was seriously considering going back to his old self. Dumbledore was displeased at the thought. "You intend to go back to your old self, Severus?"

"I am considering it, Headmaster," Severus replied, not sure why he said what he did. Perhaps he was scared of Harry's reaction when he found out the truth.

"What about Harry, Severus?" Albus said, approaching the subject that he really wanted to discuss with Severus.

"Harry," Severus said, quietly thinking about the boy he was deeply in love with.

"Yes, Severus, Harry. How is Harry going to feel if you turn back into your normal self?" Albus pressed.

"He'll probably be glad, considering who I am, especially since I've been lying to him right from the start."

"But you haven't given the boy a chance yet."

"I don't know if I can handle the pain if Harry rejects me, especially once he discovers who I really am," Severus replied melancholically.

"You love him, don't you, Severus?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling madly.

"Of course I love him; he means everything to me. I don't want to lose him because I am me and not Lionel Prince," Severus said without any hesitation.

"Your name is the _only _thing different, Severus. I'm sure Harry will see that once everything is explained to him," Albus said, trying to prevent Severus from making a major decision based on fear rather than fact.

"Perhaps; I just don't want to lose him, Albus," Severus said sadly.

Albus could see that Severus was losing control of his emotions, an extremely unusual occurrence for him; he always had such tight control. Getting up from his chair, he moved around to sit next to the man he considered a son.

"Harry loves you, Severus. Anyone can see that. I have no doubt that Harry will be shocked when he finds out the truth, but you must understand that he is much like his mother, hot headed at times but also very rational," Albus said gently, placing his arm around Severus' shoulders. He was a little surprised when he didn't tense up or shrug his arm away like usual.

"I hope you're right, Albus, but I doubt it," Severus replied solemnly. He doubted that Harry would be able to get past the fact the he is his most hated Potions Professor. Then again, Harry had said more than once that he now respects him, maybe, just maybe, he might be wrong and Albus could be right about Harry, only time will tell.

"I know I am, Severus. Harry is a remarkable young man who has lived and seen more in his short life than most grown men."

"That he has, Albus, and through it all he has maintained his innocence," Severus added.

"His innocence, Severus?" Albus asked, now broaching the original reason for calling Severus to his office.

"What are you implying, Albus?" Severus fumed at the unsaid accusation.

"I'm just asking about Harry's innocence, Severus, I meant nothing by it," Albus said, trying to defend his wording against Severus.

"Of course you did, Albus. You basically asked whether or not Harry and I have consummated our relationship," Severus said in anger, as he roughly pulled away from Albus' arm and stood up.

"Now that you've brought it up, Severus, have you?" Albus had manipulated Severus into saying what he didn't want to ask directly, but he instantly regretted his question.

"That, old man, is none of your business, but since you are so keen to know every aspect of my personal life, I will tell you this much...I will never EVER consider doing such a thing to Harry until he knows the truth about me," Severus said, his anger reaching the boiling point as he started to pace back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but we had to know," Albus said, feeling guilty for what was occurring.

"We, Albus?" Severus said, his eyes betraying the rage he was feeling. It didn't take him long to work out who the other half of the '_we'_ was. "Don't you mean Lupin was concerned because the wolf picked up my scent and had to scurry all the way to his master and report his findings? Of course, he would be worried that I was using Harry for my own personal gain. He couldn't be further from the truth. I love Harry with all my heart and I will be damned if I stand here and watch as people are more concerned about me loving Harry than keeping up with training him so he can survive the fight against the Dark Lord." Severus' anger got the better of him as he stormed out of the Headmaster's office and slammed the door.

Albus was dumbfounded at Severus's outburst. He knew the man could hate passionately, but he never realized that he could love just as passionately. The outburst about Harry proved it. He had no doubts now about the depth of Severus' love for Harry. Twice in a short period of time he'd admitted that he loves Harry and he wants to protect him so he could survive the fight against Tom Riddle.

Fawkes had watched the encounter between his master and the man his master thought of as a son. He picked up on the man's rage as well as the sorrow his master now felt. Giving a trill he flew over to his master's lap.

"I think I may have offended Severus beyond forgiveness," Albus said to his phoenix, upset that he had made Severus so livid. Judging by the way Severus stormed out and slammed the door, Albus thought that it might take a lot of work to get Severus to forgive him for his meddling in his private affairs.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was fuming; he'd never been this angry or hurt by the headmaster before. He couldn't believe that he'd wanted to know whether or not Harry and he had consummated their relationship. Basically, the headmaster was questioning his honor. The headmaster should have known him well enough to realize that he'd never take their relationship further unless Harry knew everything and accepted Severus for himself. Severus would not do anything to compromise what he had with Harry.

As he walked towards Gryffindor tower, he thought about taking a slight detour to a certain Wolf's office and hexing him into the middle of the next century, and he nearly did it. In fact, he got as far as the corridor that the Wolf's quarters were in, but thought better of it. If he did anything to Harry's beloved godfather, Harry would never forgive him, thus ruining any chance of a long term relationship, even when the truth comes out. Sighing, he turned around and headed back to Gryffindor tower, taking the longest route possible to give himself enough time for his anger to ebb away.

It was an hour pass curfew when Severus had finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You're out of bed late young man," The Fat Lady said, reprimanding Severus for his tardiness.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Severus said, venomously.

"With an attitude like that young man, I might make you sleep out here all night," the Fat Lady retorted.

"You do that and I swear on Merlin's grave that I will curse you so that it sounds like someone is constantly banging on your door," Severus replied with malice.

"You wouldn't dare," The Fat Lady said, challenging her young Gryffindor.

"Wouldn't I?" Severus asked, instantly pulled his wand out with the curse on the tip of his tongue.

"No, don't!" The Fat Lady begged when she realized that Severus would do as he said.

"Then let me in you infernal woman!" Severus demanded.

"Not without the Password," She demanded back.

"Fine, Flibbertigibbet" Severus said as he stowed his wand, rather annoyed at the portrait. Without hesitation, the Fat Lady opened up, allowing Severus to enter the Gryffindor dormitory.

He quickly made his way to his room, eager to see Harry, only to discover that his boyfriend had already fallen asleep. He kissed him lightly on the lips and removed his glasses and the book he had been reading. He placed them on the bedside table and bent down again, kissing him on the forehead. "I love you, Harry," he whispered quietly into his ear then went to get ready for bed.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The next morning, Harry and Severus were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus was explaining to Harry that Professor Dumbledore had called him to his office the previous evening and he got held up longer than expected. By the time he got back, Harry was already asleep. Harry told Severus that he didn't have to explain himself; he trusted him fully.

"Hey, Lionel?" Harry asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering, since it is Hogsmeade next weekend, and the first one since we got together...I was thinking that perhaps...couldwehaveourfirstdate?" Harry said nervously.

"Harry, I didn't understand what you just said, especially when all your words ran into each other," Severus replied.

Taking a deep breath, Harry repeated, "I said, 'could we have our first date?'" He held his breath and hoped Lionel would say yes.

Severus could see that Harry was nervous. He'd considered asking Harry to go out with him, but Harry asked first. Stopping in the middle of the corridor, Severus took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him close; wrapping one arm around his waist, he pulled his boyfriend into a passion filled kiss.

Harry was surprised at this action, simply because they'd made sure that no one was watching them the other night in the courtyard. But this time, Lionel pulled him into the kiss in the middle of the corridor, not caring if anyone was watching them. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

"I would love that very much, Harry," Severus said after they broke apart.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Harry gave him a hug before they headed off to the Great Hall, neither caring that they were still holding the other's hand. They walked into the hall and ignored the people who were staring because they were holding hands. They were oblivious to the smirk they were getting from a certain seventh year Hufflepuff.

Harry and Severus sat down for breakfast by Neville and Luna and ignored the dirty looks that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sending them. If someone had told Severus a year ago that a year from then he would be happily in love with Harry Potter and friends with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, he would have hexed them and suggested that they check themselves into St Mungo's for a mental examination. As they sat eating their breakfast, Severus could not shake the feeling that something dramatic was about to happen.

"What's wrong, Lionel?" Harry asked, seeing that his boyfriend was a bit fidgety and not eating much, which was unusual for him.

"I just have a feeling something is going to happen," Severus simply replied.

"Good or bad?" Harry asked; he wasn't sure if he was going to like the answer.

"Not sure, Harry," Severus said, but before he could say anything else, he heard the squawk from the owls announcing that the post was here.

Both Harry and Severus waited in anticipation to see if they got anything. Severus spotted his faithful owl coming towards him. He landed in front of him and Severus untied the mail and gave his owl a treat. The owl flew away as he grabbed his copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it-instantly paling at what he saw.

"Lionel," Harry said, noticing how quickly his boyfriend paled. "Lionel, what's wrong? What's happened? Have the Death Eaters attacked someone or has Voldemort done something? What is it?" he asked, feeling very worried when he didn't say anything. It was then that he noticed the Hall had gone deathly quiet and everyone was looking towards him. Some, with a look of disgust on their faces, others with pity, and some were just waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Harry, I think you better have a look at this," Neville said, handing him his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry took the paper and opened it up to see what made his boyfriend go pale. Harry instantly went white himself with the news that greeted him on the front page.

_**Boy – Who – Lived is GAY!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter has recently received a report that our Hero, Harry Potter, is a homosexual. That's right my faithful readers, Harry Potter is gay, and this particular reporter is not happy that our Hero is gay._

_A source, who wished to remain anonymous, said that he has heard the rumors going around school that Harry Potter is gay. In fact, Harry's former girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, slapped the boy Hero a few weeks ago saying how disgusted and ashamed she was of him. Also, on the same day, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's former best friend, had it out with him in the middle of the Great Hall just before the incident with Ginny Weasley._

_The source went on to say that it was then that the announcement was first heard that Harry was gay, but not many people believed it. They believed that Ginny and Harry had a falling out and that Harry would find a new girlfriend or some nice Witch he could settle down and have kids with._

_The source then told this reporter that it wasn't until a couple of nights ago, when he saw Harry kiss another boy, that he started to believe the rumors that Harry was gay._

"_It was not a friendly kiss between two people; it was a passionate kiss that only people who are in love share," said the Source._

_As you can see from the photo below, our Hero, Harry Potter, is lipped locked with another male, identity unknown, in a disgusting display of affection._

_All that this reporter has to say is, Harry Potter is a disgrace to the Wizarding world and should be locked away._

_For more information about Homosexuality and why it is wrong turn to page 7._

_Society's view of homosexuality turn to page 11._

Underneath the article was a picture of Harry and Lionel kissing. Harry knew it was taken the other night in the courtyard. He had no idea who had taken it and sent it to the Daily Prophet, but he did know that his personal life was once again splashed on the front page. He knew he was about to get inundated with mail, and he expected the majority of it to be hate mail.

Harry looked around the Great Hall and noticed how quiet everyone was for the first time. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors had a look of glee at Harry's humiliation. A lot of people appeared to be in shock, it was as if their worse fear had come true. Others were completely disgusted at Harry; a few had a look of pity, while a handful had a look of lust. Harry looked up at his Professors and he could see a lot of them were worried and upset at what they had read. Remus and Tonks were both looking extremely worried about the article.

Harry then looked towards Neville and saw a look of pity. His boyfriend hadn't yet moved a muscle, but Harry could tell he was furious by the way his knuckles had turned white from gripping the paper so hard. Starting to feel trapped, Harry did the only thing he could do, run. He got up from the table and ran as fast as he could out through the front door and towards the lake.

Severus, seeing Harry get up and run, snapped out of his stupor and ran after his boyfriend.

"Harry!" he called out as he ran out the door. He didn't hear the sudden talk that erupted in the hall as they both ran out of it.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry is being abused by his relatives; the Weasleys are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny; Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horcruxes in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank you for your reviews. I know some of you were worried that Remus was going to tell Harry about Lionel. I can assure that Remus won't be directly involved in telling Harry at all. I originally had a different plot for Harry to find out the truth, but I decided to change it to something else, which I think will work better with how this story is going to go.

**Beta:** I finally have a beta-reader who has been absolutely amazing and has helped me so much, so thanks a heap for your wonderful work.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry ran outside, unsure where to go. He ran toward the Black Lake and sat down under a tree on the opposite side so no one could see him, or so he thought, until he heard the sound of approaching feet.

"Harry." Lionel called, seeing that his boyfriend was hiding behind the tree. He didn't want to startle him so he called out to give Harry some warning that he was there and not someone else.

"Hey." Harry replied, looking up toward his boyfriend.

Severus sat down next to Harry, neither saying anything as they both were lost in their own thoughts as they stared off across the Black Lake.

"You alright, Harry?" Severus asked, after a little while.

"I guess." Harry replied solemnly.

Severus let out of sigh; it wasn't one of frustration or annoyance, but more a comment on Harry lack of communication and it made him bite the bullet.

"Harry," Severus started, taking a deep breath, "are you upset at the fact that the whole wizarding world knows that you are gay?"

"No." Harry replied simply.

"Then what is it, Harry? What has you so upset?" Severus asked, more than slightly confused at Harry's response.

"I am upset at the fact that, once again, my private life is splashed across the front page and the information comes from someone who doesn't have the guts to say who they are," Harry replied with anger and hurt evident in his voice.

"Harry, you don't think it was Weasley or Granger, do you?" Severus asked.

"No. I don't think so. They have known I was gay since we first came back and if they were going to do something they would have done it by now. No, I think it is someone else." Harry replied firmly.

"Any idea who it could possibly be?" Severus asked.

"I thought it might have been Malfoy, but I don't think he could. In all his years of taunting me he has always said things directly to my face; he never once went to the papers. Besides, he hasn't said or done anything to me this year, in fact, I think he is on my side in this war."

"If it wasn't Malfoy, any clues as to whom it might be?"

"Not a one. I know I have enemies within the school; some are the children of the Death Eaters who actually believe in what their parents are doing. I have no doubt that in both the sixth and seventh years there might be actual Death Eaters. Not necessarily high ranking ones, but certainly someone ambitious who might do anything to prove themselves to Voldemort . . . including using anything they can get against me."

"If that is the case, Harry, what are you going to do?"

"I will do what I always do, be myself. I don't care what Rita Skeeter prints about me. It is not going to change who I am. I am not going to respond to the article because I know it will only fill Rita Skeeter with glee, thus giving her an excuse to write more crap about me. Besides, it pisses her off if I don't respond," Harry said, enjoying the thought that he would annoy the bug eyed journalist.

"I'm glad to hear that you won't stoop to her level. People like that thrive on attention and Rita Skeeter is no different. She has always had a way of making herself look good at the expense of others."

"She did a good job of that in my fourth year."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing...well not exactly nothing. Hermione, Ron, and I found out something out about Rita in our fourth year that nobody knows, and if people did know, especially her boss and the ministry, she could find herself in a lot of trouble. Rita knows that we know this bit of information about her and I think it might be time to remind her of that," Harry said, remembering the deal they made in his fourth year, when they discovered that she was an animagus, a non-registered animagus at that. They'd promised to keep her little secret and she'd promised to stop publishing stories about Harry in return. Harry was thinking that he might just send her an owl to remind her of that promise.

Severus watched Harry's expression and could see that he was forming some cunning plan in his mind to get back at Rita Skeeter for what she had printed in the paper. He also wondered what information Harry had on Rita that could get her into a lot of trouble; surely a person of Rita's vast experience, gained through her years as a journalist, would have learned that she needed to be careful and to keep her secrets closely guarded so no one could use them against her. But then again, she was a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin.

"What are you planning to do, Harry?" Severus asked, hoping that Harry would share what he knew about the infernal woman.

"Let's just say that I am going to send her an owl and remind her of what I know. Plus, I think it is about time that the wizarding world starts to accept homosexuals, wouldn't you agree, Lionel?" He was smirking and had a rather mischievous glint in his eyes.

Severus was impressed. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Harry was a Slytherin himself.

"But for now," Harry started again "I don't care if everyone knows that I'm gay. I am not going to hide that fact about me. I am going to hold my head up high and show the world that I am no different than I always have been." Harry said, radiating confidence.

"Good for you, Harry," Severus said standing up and dusting the dirt off his robes. "But now I think it is time we head back inside, otherwise I think McGonagall will have us in detention again if we are late for Transfiguration."

Harry looked up towards his boyfriend with a huge smile; no matter how bad things got, he was sure that Lionel would stick by him just like he would stick by Lionel.

Seeing Harry smile, Severus felt as if his previous life was non-existent. All that mattered to him was Harry. He couldn't believe that he used to think of Harry as nothing more than an arrogant, lazy, spoiled, brat, who was above everything and everyone. But now, he sees him as a modest, caring, understanding young man who, despite what life has dished out to him, has a great capacity to love and forgive others. He can see that Harry is extremely loyal to those he cares about, including him. He can see his fierce determination to learn whatever he can so he could defeat the Dark Lord. Now that Severus has seen Harry for who he truly is, in his own mind he had no doubt that Harry can achieve anything he wants too, including the defeat of Voldemort.

Severus held out his hand and Harry instantly grasped it. Helping Harry up, Severus pulled him into an embrace and gave him a deep but slow kiss, no longer caring if anyone saw them.

"I will be with you all the way, Harry." Severus said, his voice betraying the deep emotions that he was feeling for Harry.

Harry smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss. "Thank you, Lionel." Both Harry and Lionel headed back into Hogwarts hand in hand with their fingers interlaced. Despite the dangers that surrounded them both, especially with the war escalating and the fear of someone discovering Lionel's cover, both boys had never felt this happy and content in their lives. Harry often wondered if Lionel would still be there for him if he survived the war, and Severus, wondered if Harry would stay with him once he knew the truth, but for now it didn't matter. All that mattered to them at this point in time was the person whose hand they were holding.

"Potter!" someone called out in a voice that Harry was all too familiar with.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry replied, sounding slightly irritated but not like he used to when Malfoy constantly taunted him.

"I have something I need to tell you; it's important." Malfoy said. His voice still carried his arrogant tone but it was laced with worry.

"Fine." Harry replied, rather curious as to what had the Malfoy heir so worried.

"Meet me in the potion section of the Library. There is a table down at the end in a quiet area secluded from everywhere else." Malfoy instructed him.

Harry eyed Malfoy for a minute before he gave his answer. In the past, Harry would have been very wary of meeting Draco Malfoy in such a private place away from everyone. But with recent times and Malfoy's change of behavior towards him, Harry was seriously considering it. Lionel had told him that Malfoy and Pansy both came to see him when he was in the infirmary, and both seemed to be concerned for him, which was more than Ron and Hermione had done. Harry concluded that Malfoy was genuine about talking to him. He felt a slight squeeze of his hand and he looked over to Lionel who gave him a slight nod, indicating that he should talk to him.

"Alright, Malfoy, we will meet you." Harry replied.

"Alone, Potter!" Malfoy said sternly.

"No, Lionel comes or I don't go. It is as simple as that, Malfoy; it's your choice." Harry said, giving Malfoy the ultimatum.

Malfoy looked over Lionel, he could see that Potter and Lionel were holding hands with their fingers interlaced and he had a feeling that this was the boy that he was kissing in the picture on the front page of the Prophet that morning. But, now that Malfoy had gotten a closer look at the seventh year Gryffindor, he felt as if there was something familiar about him. With his shoulder length black hair, his dark onyx eyes, and his high cheek bones, he was strongly reminded of his Potion Professor. He knew it was impossible because the boy, Lionel, was his age, but something told him he was not what he appeared to be, in fact, he had a sneaking suspicion that this was Snape. He remembered seeing a picture of his Father and Snape together while they were still at Hogwarts and he's sure that this is what Snape looked like, and considering he had the last name of Prince, he was almost one hundred percent positive that it was he.

He could see that both Harry and this '_Lionel Prince' _cared deeply for each other just by the way they were still holding hands, how close they stood to each other, and by their body language. If his suspicions were correct, he would be a perfect ally to have. Unlike his father, whose total loyal was to the Dark Lord, he had always had a feeling that Snape's wasn't. Draco had intended to seek out his Potion's Professor this year to see where his true loyalties lie, and if he was correct and Snape _was_ loyal to Dumbledore, then he was going to ask him for help.

Unlike his father, Draco Malfoy did not want to be a Death Eater. He wanted to make his own choices, but his father had promised him to the Dark Lord's service, much to the younger man's despair. When the Dark Lord wanted to brand his arm last summer, Draco had only just managed to convince him not to in case someone, especially Dumbledore, saw that he had the mark. He swore that he would take it at the end of the school year. The Dark Lord contemplated it for a while and agreed, but he did give Draco a task to complete, a task which Draco had no intention of performing. In fact, he was hoping against hope that Potter would destroy the Dark Lord before school finished or he would be forced to take the mark or be killed because he refused to do the task the Dark Lord had given him.

"Alright then Potter, you can bring him and only him." Malfoy said, giving his response to Potter's ultimatum. He then quickly walked off toward Transfiguration before one of the students loyal to the Dark Lord saw him talking to Harry Potter.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Malfoy walk away. Lionel and he looked at each other; Harry gave him a small smile while Lionel squeezed his hand lightly before they both headed off to class too.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Draco was sitting at the table in the library that he'd told Potter and his boyfriend to meet him at. He had his elbow on the table with his chin resting in his hand while he drummed his fingers. If anyone could see him now they would think that he was a polyjuiced version of Draco. A Malfoy would never be caught looking anything less than aristocratically perfect. In truth, Draco was nervous about his talk with Potter and, he suspected, Snape. He was, in essence, giving himself over to Potter, effectively declaring his support for him. His girlfriend, Pansy, had been trying to encourage him to speak with Potter about an alliance. Like Draco, Pansy did not want to follow her parent's footsteps when it came to joining the Dark Lord.

As he waited, Draco couldn't help but mull over the things he has observed from Potter and the former Golden Trio. He, like the rest of the school, had noticed that the Golden Trio no longer existed, but he didn't know why. He had been in the Great Hall when he saw the Weaselette slap Harry, followed very quickly by the altercation between _Lionel _and the Weasel. The rumors that Harry was gay started shortly after that confrontation. Draco could care less if Harry was gay. He didn't believe a person's sexuality defined who a person was, but according to his father, homosexuals should face the end of a wand. Despite what everyone seemed to think, Draco was the opposite of his father and more like his mother. If things went as he hoped they would go, he could finally show the true Draco Malfoy to the rest of the world and drop the arrogant, spoilt brat persona that he let everyone believe he was.

When this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet arrived and announced that the Boy-Who-Lived was gay, Draco could not help but feel sorry for Harry. He, like the rest of the school, was silent, but he could see from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table that Harry was upset and ran out with his boyfriend following closely behind him. He also took note that Granger, the Weasel, and the Weaselette were delighted by Harry's humiliation. Draco found that very disturbing, considering they were once his best friends. Then he noticed a couple of guys looking rather lustfully towards Harry, but Draco had a feeling that the relationship with _Lionel _was rather serious, more serious than he first thought. Once the initial shock wore off, from what Draco could gather from the other students' conversation and body language, most of them didn't seem to mind that the Boy-Who-Lived is gay. In fact, it was only a handful of students that seemed to dislike the fact that Harry was gay.

It amazed Draco how many of the older generation thought that homosexuality was wrong. If they just looked back in history, both muggle and magical, they would find that it was widely accepted throughout the ages, but somewhere along the line, society started saying it was wrong and homosexuals were forced to start hiding. This was such a narrow minded way of thinking. The majority of the current generation accepts homosexuality and acknowledges that you cannot stop a person's natural sex drive.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy is slouching around and not showing his usual 'I'm so much better than everyone else' demeanor," Harry commented as he and Lionel approached the table where Draco said to meet and sat down next to each other.

"I guess the same could be said about you meeting me in private, Potter." Draco snarled back at him.

"If you're going to be rude about it, I could just leave then." Harry said, starting to get up when Lionel grabbed his arm.

"It might be a wise idea, Harry, to hear what Draco has to say." Lionel said as he pulled Harry back into his seat.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Potter." Draco said, taking the malice out of his voice. He knew that if he was going to get Potter's help he would need to put his past animosity towards him aside, otherwise, he'd be stuck becoming a Death Eater.

Harry reluctantly sat back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, unsure why Draco Malfoy, the bane of his existence, wanted to talk to him, and just why his boyfriend also insisted on it. Thinking about it made him realize that his boyfriend had addressed him as Draco not Malfoy. Did he know him personally? Perhaps they were friends or past lovers . . . Harry didn't know, but maybe he could discuss it with Lionel later.

"Fine then, I will listen to what you have to say, Malfoy." Harry said, his voice was a bit stubborn sounding with a hint of malice in it.

Draco was a bit annoyed at how this meeting had started off. He really wanted to put their differences aside, but as usual, the animosity between them that had started back on their first day at Hogwarts seemed to thwart his best intentions. For his own good, Draco knew he had to put it aside. If he didn't, well, he would hate to think what his life would become if he didn't get Harry Potter to help him. Letting out a sigh, Draco decided to show Potter that he was sincere about his motives for this meeting.

"I didn't ask to meet with you so we could start fighting, Potter." Draco said, keeping his voice neutral and at a low level.

"Then why did you call this meeting, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice sounding a bit curious but also cautious.

"For a couple of reasons."

"Like what? What reason could you possibly have to meet with me?" Harry asked, slightly agitated.

"I know since we first started here at Hogwarts that we have never gotten along. I, for one, am sick and tired of fighting with you, just because it was what my father expected me to do, to be the perfect son, a Death Eater in training." Draco said the last part with a lot of malice in his voice.

"Even if your father expected you to act like that, why did you if you didn't want too?" Harry asked, picking up on Draco's distaste towards his father.

"Because, Potter, it is what _my father expected_ me to do. I'm sure you know all about that, don't you?" Draco said, with no hatred or malice towards Harry but in a tone of voice that told Harry exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, I do." Harry simply said, understanding what it is like to have the expectations of others to meet when you don't really like them. "If you didn't like what your father expected, then why do it? I mean, it is not like he would have known."

"Wrong, Potter. My father would have found out. What you don't get is that there are a lot of Death Eater's children in this school. Some support what their parents do and others, like me, don't. But in the end, we are all the same. We all fear our parents and what they can do to us if we don't follow them into the ranks of the Dark Lord," Draco said, speaking the truth behind what was a grave situation for him.

"I guess I sort of understand. Your situation makes it even harder for me; it's as if I have to kill Voldemort right now, and the sooner I do it, the better it will be for everyone, right?" Harry simply stated, with no emotion at all coloring his tone. It sounded as if he was devoid of any feeling towards killing another being.

Severus and Draco both stiffened at hearing Voldemort's name, but Harry didn't notice it. His thoughts were more on what he was supposed to do: save the world, or at least stop Voldemort.

"That's one way to put it, Potter," Malfoy said. In some ways, he felt sorry for Potter having to deal with the Dark Lord and the wizarding world's expectations of him. But he was counting on Harry's sense of obligation himself. His motives were different to those of the population, and most would probably call him selfish, but the one thing his father taught him that he agreed with was that 'a Malfoy must always look out for one's own needs' and that is what Draco was doing.

"Thanks for that, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically.

"You said you wanted to speak to Harry for a couple of reasons . . . what about, other than you don't want to become a Death Eater?" Severus asked, intervening between the two former rivals before something drastic happened.

"You are right; I don't want to be a Death Eater, but whether or not I become one unfortunately lies with Potter."

"What do I have to do with whether or not you become a Death Eater?"

"It has everything to do with you, Potter. Father has already promised me to the Dark Lord. I was supposed to be marked this past summer but I managed to convince my father and the Dark Lord to wait until I have finished school. I expect the day I finally leave Hogwarts is the day I would have been marked, now it will probably mean my death instead," Draco explained to Harry, lowering his voice at the mention of leaving Hogwarts and his death.

Both Harry and Severus' heads snapped up at the mention of the possibility that Draco was going to be killed. "Why do you say that he is going to kill you, Draco?" asked Severus. He was extremely concerned that something could happen to him, but he managed to keep his voice neutral. He may not like Lucius Malfoy, but Draco was different from his father and he had always hoped that the boy would not be forced into the service of the Dark Lord. Unfortunately for Draco, Lucius always did just what Lucius wanted to without care for anyone else.

"Because the Dark Lord gave me a task to do and I basically have refused to do it. The one thing the Dark Lord hates is any of his servants refusing to perform any task he has given them. By doing so, I have forfeited my life," Draco replied solemnly.

"What was it you had to do?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was to spy on you, learn everything about you...your strength, your weaknesses. Any little bit of information I could get. Then, once I did that, I was supposed to start putting a few drops of this potion into your drink each day," Draco said, pulling out a sickly green colored potion vial.

"What is it?" Harry asked, taking the vial from Malfoy and taking a rather curious look at it.

Severus stiffened instantly when he saw the vial of potion that Draco pulled out of his robes. He recognized the potion instantly; he invented it. It was years ago when he was truly loyal to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord asked him to come up with a potion that was odorless as well as tasteless. It had to have the properties of a slow release poison that could not be detected. The victim would initially feel like they were getting a cold but as the doses increased so did the symptoms, which included the shakes, sweating, fever, nausea, diarrhoea, and pains throughout the body. After about two weeks of constant suffering, death would claim the victim. It was a slow and painful way to die, and at the time, Severus was proud he could develop such a complicated potion. But when the Dark Lord started using it on innocent people, Severus began to doubt the Dark Lord and his doctrine. The final push came when the Potters were targeted; that was when he turned back towards the light.

"I'm not sure; all I know is the Dark Lord said to put two drops into your juice every morning until the vial was completely empty," Draco explained to him.

"And what was going to happen then?" Harry asked, fearing what the answer could be.

"I'm not sure; he never told me what this potion was. All I know is, I was to inform the Dark Lord once I administered the last drop; he would then come and finish you off, so he said," Draco told Harry, who instantly paled at the thought of Voldemort.

Harry looked at the potion and thought about what Malfoy...Draco, had just said. If the Dark Lord had wanted Draco to feed the potion to him, Harry had a bad feeling that the potion was not a pleasant one, perhaps it was something to weaken him so it would be easier for Voldemort to kill him.

"I really wish I knew where Snape is, he would be able to figure what this potion was." Harry stated.

"I could have not agreed with you more, Potter, but unfortunately he is not and no one knows where he is, including the Dark Lord . . . which is lucky for him." Draco informed Harry.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Because, he is number two on the Dark Lord's hit list," Draco stated matter of fact.

"Right behind yours truly," Harry replied dejected. "Anything else?" Harry added as an afterthought.

"Yes, there is," Draco replied melancholically.

"By the sound of your voice, it's not good," Harry said, looking at Draco without his former hatred and malice.

"You know how I told you I was meant to be spying on you but refused to do it?" (Harry nodded his head) "Well, someone else is; I'm not sure who, but someone is sending information about you to the Dark Lord."

"Any suspects?"

"Not sure, although Crabbe or Goyle could, but they are both too stupid to think to step up to do what I was meant too. Nott maybe, but he is all talk. Blaise is neutral, and as for the girls, I know Pansy is with me and the rest would rather be a house elf then serve the Dark Lord. As for the rest of Slytherin I'm not really sure. What about from Gryffindor?"

"No one from our year but it could be possible with some of the others though."

"What about Granger and Weasley?"

Harry gave a sigh at the mention of his former best friends. "Both Ron and Hermione may not like me anymore, but they wouldn't join Voldemort. Besides, Hermione is muggleborn and we know how much Voldemort loves muggleborns, and Ron's family is considered blood traitors," Harry said, adding a little bit of sarcasm.

"So, I guess we can rule out the seventh years from our respective houses, what about the others?" Draco asked, thinking out loud.

"Not sure, I really don't have much to do with them." Harry said.

Silence fell over the small group as they tried to figure out who could have joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, or as Harry always calls him, Voldemort. During the exchange between the former rivals, Severus remained quiet. He has had his first insight with Harry and his regards to the Dark Lord. At first Severus thought that Harry would go barging off to save Draco from the Dark Lord, but after listening to what was said, Severus could see that Harry was actually sitting and thinking things through logically. Perhaps Albus was right about Harry. Trouble seems to find him instead of him looking for it.

As Harry and Draco tried to think of who could possibly be a Death Eater, Severus was also going through some possibilities of his own. Unlike Harry and Draco, Severus has had a lot to do with the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He would agree with what both boys said about their own houses, but Severus could think of a couple from the lower years in both Gryffindor and Slytherin and one or two seventh years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

As he thought about a couple of students he will keep a closer eye on, his eyes drifted over towards Harry and the vial of potion he still held in his hand. If Draco had done what he was supposed to do, then he would have started adding the potion to Harry's drink, by his calculations, the vial would have lasted to just after the new year. This meant that the Dark Lord would have waited at least a week after the vial was empty before attacking since Harry would have been too sick to fight. He would have been at his weakest, thus giving the Dark Lord the perfect opportunity for an easy kill.

But now he was not too sure. Since Draco isn't doing what he was ordered to, the Dark Lord would be furious and Lucius would be bearing the brunt of that fury, at least until he could get his hands on Draco. This might cause the Dark Lord to move up his strike against Harry since he couldn't be sure if Draco failed in his task or not. Severus also had a feeling that this may have been a test of loyalty for Draco; it was extremely unusual for the Dark Lord to be talked out of marking someone. If it was a test of loyalty, then no matter what Draco did or did not do, he was marked for death. He didn't doubt Draco's information or the potion that Harry held, but what he did doubt was the timing of the strike. If Draco had administered the potion as directed, then the strike would be in mid January, but since he didn't, it could be happen at any time. Severus had to talk to Albus about his suspicions immediately.

"Lionel," Harry said.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone speaking to him.

"Merlin to Lionel," Harry called again, waving his hand in front of Severus' face to gain his attention.

Abruptly pulled from his thoughts, Severus replied, "Yes," as he grabbed the hand waving in front of his face, something he found extremely annoying.

"I was asking if you have any idea who it could be," Harry said.

"Not really, but I agree with you, Harry. I don't think it is a seventh year from Gryffindor but the other houses I'm not so sure about because I don't know anyone," Severus lied. He needed to maintain his cover, but he did suspect a couple of students.

"I think we should keep our eyes and ears open and keep each other informed if we think someone is suspicious," Draco said.

"We, Malfoy? Does that mean you are going to help me?" Harry asked, rather surprised at Draco's wording.

"Yes, Potter, it does; I know Pansy will help too." Draco replied with determination.

"Alright, but I'm not sure if I should trust you." Harry said with an air of caution.

"I think you can, Harry." Severus stated.

"What makes you so sure, Lionel?"

"My instincts tell me he is telling the truth." Severus said cryptically. He hoped Harry would trust his judgment.

Harry thought about it for a second before he decided that he would give Draco the benefit of the doubt. He fully trusted Lionel and Harry knew that he wouldn't lead him astray with something as important as this. "Ok, Lionel, I trust your judgment; (turning towards Draco) I trust Lionel when he says he believes you, but I warn you, Malfoy, if you cross me, you will be facing the end of my wand." Harry promised in a serious tone of voice.

"I have no intention of turning my back towards you Potter. This is as much for my and Pansy's benefit as yours." Draco promised.

"Can you believe this, Malfoy? We actually had a civil conversation without wanting to hex or insult each other," Harry said, lighting up the mood.

"I know, who would have thought the Ice Prince of Slytherin and Gryffindor Golden Boy could have a civil conversation?" Draco gave a small laugh.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at their pseudo names. Then he thought of something and now seemed the most appropriate time to do it. Handing the potion vial to Lionel, he stood up and walked around to the other side of the table where Draco was sitting and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." he said, hoping that Draco would take his hand.

Draco knew what Harry was doing, they may not be friends yet, but it could have possibilities. Harry appeared to be willing to put aside their differences and offer a clean slate; Draco was more than happy to accept. Standing up and turning to face Harry, he shook his hand and said formally, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy."

They gave each other a courteous smile before returning to their own seats.

"I guess lunch is almost over and I have Runes next." Draco said, standing up and collecting his backpack.

"I have a study period, so I'm going to stay here and work on the transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned us this morning." Harry said as he stood up to move to another table closer to the transfiguration section.

"I guess I'll walk with you to class, Draco." Severus said, also standing up with his backpack in hand.

"I guess it must be hard not having Granger to help you anymore, Potter." Draco said as they started to walk away from the table.

"It's Harry, Malfoy, and no its not. I'm pretty good with transfiguration, although I'm not as good as she. My work has always being my own and not copied like Ron's." He did miss having them as study partners when Lionel wasn't around, but the truth was that he would rather study with Lionel than Hermione and Ron because he actually got his work done. Ron never wanted to work and Hermione and Ron's constant bickering was distracting.

"Draco. If I'm to call you 'Harry' then you can call me by my given name."

"Sure, Draco." Harry said. It sounded weird calling Malfoy by his first name, but he would do his part to keep things civil.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you, Granger, and Weasley?" Draco asked, rather curious at what had caused the rift amongst the trio.

Thanks to this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet, Harry decided he might as well tell Draco. "It started at the end of our sixth year when I broke up with Ginny. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys got mad at me because I broke Ginny's heart; she was devastated by the break up." Harry started relaying the story to Draco. "So anyway, I never heard from any of them during the summer holidays and I figured they needed time to cool down. Ron was still angry with me at the beginning of term, and when Hermione confronted me about the breakup, I told her I was gay; she went ballistic. She thought I had an illness and decided she had to find a cure for it. It's funny, I thought she'd be more opened minded about it since she was raised in the Muggle world, but I was wrong. Then she told Ron. He said I was a disgusting freak and Ginny slapped me. They both told me to stay away from them. I have tried to talk to them since, but they won't listen to a word I say. It's made me wonder if they ever were my friends at all," Harry explained to Draco.

"Well, if you ask me, if they were truly your friends they would have accepted the fact that you are gay. I'm not sure why Granger thinks it a disease when it's not. There is no way you can cure a person's natural sex drive. As for Weasley, he has a tendency to jump the wand so to speak. They should have accepted that this is who you are," Draco said adding his two Knuts in, for what it was worth.

"You sound like it doesn't bother you." Harry said, rather surprised at Draco's analysis of his former best friends.

"Despite what people think, I am not what people believe I am. Sure, I had to play the part of a Death Eater's child, but I refuse to be like my father and I do have my own beliefs and values. To answer your question Harry, no, it doesn't bother me at all." Draco said as they stopped by the entrance of the library. "Are you bothered by the fact you are gay, Harry?"

"No, in fact, I like who I am and I'm truly happy that I can be myself." Harry replied with a smile as he grabbed Lionel's hand.

"Well I guess you better say goodbye to your boyfriend then as we need to get to class." Draco said just as the bell rang.

Harry was about to say something to Lionel, but instead, Lionel gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and told him he would see him after class. Harry couldn't help but smile at Lionel and said goodbye as he headed back into the library as Lionel and Draco headed off to class.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus had a feeling that Draco Malfoy suspected his true identity, judging by the looks he was receiving during their Rune lesson. He did go to school with the boy's father after all. He now found it kind of odd when he thought about attending school with Lucius Malfoy because he no longer considered himself thirty seven; he thought of himself as a happy, care free, seventeen year old in love with the most wonderful man he had ever known.

The last three months had been amazing for Severus. So much had changed in his life that he didn't want to go back to the man he was before. On the other hand, if he was still able to spy on the Dark Lord he could have helped Harry prepare for the battle. Honestly though, he had done a lot more over the last two months with Harry's training and Occlumency lessons than he could have done in addition to his duties as a spy.

Severus was making his way to the headmaster's office; he really needed to talk to Albus about what Draco had told them today and his resulting concerns. He hoped he was wrong about his assumptions regarding the Dark Lord's plans but his instincts were telling him otherwise.

As he approached the Gargoyle that guarded the office of the headmaster, he took quick note of the corridors…making sure no one was following him before whispering the password to gain access to the Headmaster's office. "Jelly Slugs," he said. He'd intended to wait for the Gargoyle to rise up, but couldn't resist the impulse to jump on the moving stairs and take the fast way. "Come in, Mr. Prince," Severus heard Albus call out just as he was about to knock on the door. Severus guessed that someone was in the office with the Headmaster or he would have used his first name. By addressing him as Mr. Prince, Severus calculated that it would be prudent to play the part of a student.

"You asked to see me, Sir" Severus said, noting that Albus was with the Minister of Magic.

"Yes I did, Mr. Prince." Albus said, happy that Severus was playing the part of a student in front of the Minister of Magic. "You must try one of these ANZAC biscuits, they are divine, Mr. Prince," the Headmaster said to him, picking one up as he and the Minister of Magic were walking out of the office while chatting about various topics including the Dark Lord and his latest movements.

Severus looked over to the plate of biscuits sitting on the Headmaster's desk. Picking up one of the biscuits, he examined it closely before taking a bite. Severus had to admit it wasn't too bad. Unlike the Headmaster's usual preference, it wasn't too sweet. Taking another biscuit, Severus sat down in his usual chair and chewed on his biscuit while awaiting the Headmaster's return.

After a few minutes, the Headmaster returned to his office. With one look from Severus, Albus warded the door so no one could get in. He also cast a silencing charm and _Muffliato _in case any unwanted ears were listening in, not that anyone would be able to get away with it as Albus always seemed to know who was headed to see him before they reached the Gargoyle.

"Now, my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this wonderful afternoon?" Albus said, slightly amused as Severus glared at him for calling him 'my boy'. Despite how much Severus tells him not to, Dumbledore was sure that deep down he likes that someone besides Harry cares for him.

"It seems that the Dark Lord is preparing for the final showdown." Severus said, getting straight to the point and bypassing the usual pleasantries the Headmaster always insists on.

"We've always known that this day would come, my boy. I hoped that Harry would be finished with school, but I guess that is not going to happen. Any idea how soon he will attack, Severus?" Albus' voice was full of concern and the twinkle in his eyes had dimmed.

"From what I have learned, it will be no later than mid January," Severus said bluntly.

"And is Harry aware of this new development?" Albus asked, extremely concerned at the news that Tom could be attacking anytime. He was already formulating plans to ready Hogwarts for the final confrontation.

"He is aware that the Dark Lord is preparing to come after him, but is uncertain of the time frame," Severus said. He was trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, but the realization that he could possibly lose Harry was just a bit too much for the stoic man.

"We need to get him prepared," Albus said, sensing the man's extreme worry over his lover.

"He is well equipped with a wide range of spells and defenses, plus his Occlumency skills have increased dramatically."

"I see you have been training him, Severus," Albus said, his twinkle resuming.

"Of course I have been training him. What did you expect me to do, Albus? Sit by and watch as one of the Darkest Lords that ever existed tries and kill him?" Severus snapped back at him.

"I expected you to do exactly what you have done, my boy; help him to prepare for the final confrontation," Albus said. He would have been amused at Severus' behavior if the situation wasn't so serious. It was unusual to see Severus lose control of his emotions like he was now, and in Albus' mind, he had no doubt that Harry had cemented is his place in Severus' long-forgotten heart.

Severus was battling to bring his emotions under control. He was scared, as much as he hated to admit it; he was scared that in less than two months he could lose his Harry forever, and he was uncertain that he would be able to continue on with his life without Harry in it.

"I can't lose him, Albus," Severus said in a defeated tone.

Albus looked at Severus. The man looked so defeated, lost even at the thought of losing the only person he has ever truly loved. He swore to himself that if he could prevent anything from happening to Harry he will do everything in his power to keep him alive.

"I'm sure he will prevail, my dear boy," Albus said, after he got up and moved around to the front of his desk to take the seat next to Severus.

"How can you be so sure that he can make it, Albus?" Severus asked, his voice very skeptical.

"Faith, my boy. I have faith in him and you as well," Albus said, his voice carrying the sincerity of his belief.

"I love him, Albus. I love him so much that it hurts, and I don't want to lose him," Severus said while visibly fighting back his emotions. He refused to relinquish his tight control of his emotions even though his fear of losing Harry was overwhelming him.

Albus could see the internal struggle Severus was having with his feelings. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, and although he could feel him trembling, Severus somehow still managed to keep a hold on his emotions. Albus thought that it might be time to tell Harry the truth.

"I think, Severus, that it is time to tell him," Albus stated.

Severus didn't need the Headmaster to elaborate on who he was talking about or what to tell him. Severus knew that the time had come to tell Harry, and he hoped with all his might that Harry listened and accepted him for who he was.

"Have faith in him, my boy," Albus said as if he was reading Severus' mind. Severus frowned at Albus for a second but gave him a nod of understanding. Albus gave Severus a pat on the shoulder for encouragement and as support.

Severus then said, "I believe Draco Malfoy also suspects who I am."

"Do you anticipate any problems from him?" Albus asked.

"No, I don't. He and Harry have called a truce and Draco has allied himself with Harry."

"That is good to hear, unity between houses could aid our efforts." Albus said, pleased that Harry and Draco are putting their differences aside.

"That's not all," Severus said. "Draco was given an assignment by the Dark Lord; I think it was a test of loyalty for he apparently talked the Dark Lord out of marking him, which is extremely unusual. (Albus quietly said he agreed.) He told Draco to gather as much information on Harry as he can. He was also supposed to place two drops of this potion (Severus pulled the vial out of his robes) into Harry's drink every day."

"I have never seen a potion like this before," Albus commented as he took the vial out of Severus' hand for a closer inspection.

"I would have been surprised if you had, Albus. I invented it before I defected from the Dark Lord, and if I'm not mistaken, this should be the last vial of it in the Dark Lord's store," Severus said with certainty.

"What does it do?" Albus asked, aware of Severus ability to create lethal potions for the Dark Lord.

"It is a slow acting poison. Swallowed in one go, a victim would be in agonizing pain for hours, maybe days depending on the individual, before death claimed them. Administered as the Dark Lord wanted, Harry would have started to get sick with common cold-like symptoms. As time progressed, his symptoms would have gotten worse along with unbearable pain. My guess is that's what the Dark Lord wanted. By the time of the attack, Harry would have been too weak and too sick to fight him, thus making the kill simple for the Dark Lord." He went on to explain how the potion was odorless as well as tasteless. Severus also explained that it was extremely hard, if not impossible, to detect. There was no antidote. The one positive was that Severus was the only one who knew its recipe and how to brew it; therefore, the Dark Lord's supply was extremely limited. Since Severus had taken all of his notes when he defected, the Dark Lord was unable to obtain more or get another Potion Master to copy it by using a recipe.

"I guess we are lucky that Draco Malfoy had a change of heart." Albus commented.

"I have always believed that Draco was only doing what Lucius had expected him to do. I always hoped that Draco would not follow in his footsteps."

"I, for one, am glad that he didn't. On that note my dear boy, it is approaching dinner and I believe a certain young man will be wondering where his boyfriend is," Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly again as Severus resisted the urge to roll eyes. Getting up from his seat, he bade the headmaster farewell before heading out to the Great Hall for dinner and to see his beloved Harry.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said to Harry as they nearly ran into each other.

"Hey Tonks!" Harry cheerfully greeted his honorary godfather's wife as they almost collided outside the Great Hall's entrance.

"Look at you, Harry, growing up so fast and all...It feels like only yesterday that I first met you at the Dursley's." Tonks said, lifting her hand up to Harry's cheek.

"Tonks, that was only two years ago. Merlin's beard, the way you are talking sounds like we haven't spoken in ages." Harry said, slightly exhausted after spending all afternoon studying.

"Sorry, Harry, I guess it must be the pregnancy making me all mellow." Tonks said with a small laugh and removing her hand from Harry's face just as Remus came around the corner.

"Remus!" Tonks said happily as she gave her husband a small, chaste kiss.

"Tonks," he said happily, returning her kiss and rubbing his hand over her abdomen before turning to Harry.

"Alright there, Harry? You look tired," Remus said, slightly worried about his honorary godson.

"I'm fine, Professor. I was just studying all afternoon."

"Nothing better than a good meal or some chocolate to lift your spirits then Harry." Remus replied, thinking how hard it must be to study for your N.E.W.T.S as well as the work load the teachers give to their students.

"You must come around for a cuppa soon, Harry. Remus and I would like to talk to you about something important." Tonks said in a slightly serious tone.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked, slightly worried that something terrible had happened.

Remus could sense Harry's anxiety level rise and decided to put the young man's mind at ease. "Don't worry too much, Harry, it's nothing bad...it's just that Tonks and I are planning on asking you if you would be our baby's godfather, that's all."

Harry instantly relaxed, feeling rather excited at the prospect at being the godfather to his honorary godfather's child. "Great, um I would love to have a cuppa with you guys."

"Great, Harry! Come around Saturday after the game, if you like." Tonks said as Remus placed an arm around his wife and she instantly leaned into his touch.

"Definitely!" Harry was beaming.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other quickly and smiled before Remus indicated with his hand that they should head into the Great Hall. Harry went first, followed by Remus and Tonks who made their way up to the staff table.

Harry headed over to the Gryffindor table. Spotting his boyfriend, he bee lined for him but slowed down when he noticed that he looked anxious. He was fidgeting with his robes and didn't seem able to sit still. He also had an extremely worried look on his face, which was unusual for his boyfriend who was always well composed and in control of his emotions.

"Lionel." Harry said cautiously, trying not to startle his boyfriend but failing miserably when Lionel nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you nearly frightened the life out of me!" Severus said, placing a hand over his chest in an effort to stop his racing heart.

"You seemed rather distracted...Is everything alright, Lionel?" Harry asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Yes it is," Severus lied; he didn't want Harry to get concerned or worried about what he needed to talk with him about.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, not quiet believing him.

"I am now," Severus said as he leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the lips.

Harry couldn't help but blush at the small display of public affection from his boyfriend, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was troubling him.

During dinner, Severus was able to bring his emotions under control. He didn't want Harry to worry about him; in fact, he wanted to cherish every second he had with the beautiful green eyed wizard who had captured his heart before he told him the truth about his true identity. He'd thought that perhaps after the game on Saturday they could go somewhere and talk, but Harry had just mentioned that Remus and Tonks wanted to have him around for afternoon tea on Saturday after the game and knew he had to wait. Perhaps on Sunday…yes, Sunday was as good a time as any to tell him the truth. He asked Harry if they could go for a walk around the school grounds for some alone time on Sunday, sort of as a date. Harry agreed, and despite the anxiety Severus was feeling about the seriousness of the conversation he was going to have with Harry, he let out a sigh of relief. Harry seemed to think that Severus' unusual behavior earlier had been because he'd been nervous about asking him out. There was no turning back now . . .

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story mentions abuse and has male on male sex themes so if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading it.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RW/HG, NL/LL, DM/PP, GW/DT

**Summary:** Harry has been abused by his relatives. The Weasleys are mad at Harry for hurting Ginny. Severus Snape gets de-aged and has a surprising sorting. There are no horcruxes in this story. AU, OOC.

**A/N:** I know it has been almost 8 months since I updated this story but I had a few personal issues that needed my attention as well as fixing up my laptop, but I am back now to complete this story and I'd like to thank everyone for sticking by me and those who PMd me. I'm sorry I didn't answer, but I'd like to thank you for your encouraging words.

**Beta:** I'd like to thank TLCatlady for sticking by me.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was excited. The Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match was here. Harry was hoping that Hufflepuff would be able to beat Slytherin because it would give Gryffindor a huge lead in the Quidditch cup, but Slytherin had a strong team and Draco Malfoy was a half decent seeker. In fact, although Harry would never admit it out loud, Draco Malfoy was a good seeker…not as good as Harry, but still - he did give Harry a run for his galleons.

Harry and Lionel made their way down to Quidditch pitch and up the stands to where the rest of the Gryffindors sat with Neville and Luna, who instead of sitting with Ravenclaw elected to sit with the Gryffindors.

Severus, despite his outward appearance, actually enjoyed a good game of Quidditch, but for the sake of keeping up appearances, he had to pretend he hated the game. A few people like Albus and Minerva knew Severus enjoyed the game; he would often bet on the outcome with Minerva, especially when Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing each other. Severus couldn't help but smile at that thought. He missed his little wagers with Minerva, but as he looked over to Harry and could both see and feel the excitement radiate off his green eyed lover, he felt his heart being drawn to the young man that had captured the once-cold organ.

The past couple of months with Harry had really changed his view of life and people, especially one Harry James Potter. When he was firs told that Harry Potter was due to start Hogwarts, Severus was instantly certain that Harry would be nothing more than a spoiled, arrogant, lazy, attention seeking bully...just like his father. And then the eleven year old walked into the Great Hall. Severus instantly saw a mini James Potter. In that moment, he had transferred his hatred of James Potter to his son without even giving Harry a chance. Now he has seen who Harry really is and he couldn't help but fall in love with him.

He had to admit, for the first time in his life, he was truly happy. He was living the life he'd once dreamt of, but at the same time, he was scared to think about tomorrow. What will happen when he tells Harry that he is Severus Snape, his hated Potions Professor, and not Lionel Prince? He didn't want to lose Harry. Just the thought was unbearable, but at the same time, he knew that Harry had the right to know the truth before their relationship went any further, and Severus wanted it to go further; he wanted to claim Harry as his own, but he respected him too much to move forward without telling Harry the truth.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by Madam Hooch blowing her whistle for the beginning of the game. He watched as she kicked open the box and released the bludgers and the snitch before throwing the quaffle high in the sky where it was instantly caught by a Ravenclaw chaser.

"Lucky catch," he said under his breath as the players raced down towards the Slytherin goal.

"And they're off - with a great catch from Melinda Young, the Ravenclaw chaser. But wait! Crabbe hits the bludger...she ducks and it barely misses her head...looks like those slimy Slytherins are up to their usual tricks," Ivan Folley said, a fourth year Hufflepuff who doing the commentary for the game.

"Mr. Folley, you are not..." Professor McGonagall started, but was interrupted by Ivan.

"What a save from the Slytherin keeper to deny Ravenclaw..." Ivan said, not caring if he interrupted Professor McGonagall.

The rest of the commentary was drowned out by the Slytherin cheering as their keeper pulled off a marvelous save; the other three houses booed in response.

Severus gave a silent cheer for his Slytherins, but didn't have it him to boo them out loud; he simply couldn't do it. He looked at Harry who he could see was giving the Slytherin keeper a clap. He was momentarily confused by Harry's acknowledgement of the keeper's skill since he knew that he didn't want Slytherin to win by a large margin.

Harry gave the Slytherin keeper a small bit of applause for the spectacular save. Despite everything, he felt all good effort deserved recognition and appreciation, whether he supported the team or not. He quickly started cheering for the Ravenclaw team when he felt someone watching him. He looked around and spotted Lionel watching him intently.

"Everything OK, Lionel?" Harry asked, rather curious as to why his boyfriend was staring at him in confusion.

Severus snapped out of it and leaned forward to give Harry a kiss. It was something he would never have done as his old self, but his new persona allowed him to take full advantage of the second chance he was given to live a life without being ruled by anyone or having to worry that someone would see him and report his actions back to the Dark Lord.

"It is now" Severus said, and they both went back to watching the game.

Anyone who knew Severus Snape would have said he would never, under any circumstances, show affection in public, but at the moment he no longer had any reason to be that cold-hearted man. Now Severus got the chance to enjoying himself as a carefree teenager...well, almost carefree. There was still a raging war on, but he no longer had to do things he didn't want to do as a pawn in that war. Severus knew that regardless of what happened with Harry when he revealed himself, he would do anything and everything in his power to help Harry rid the world of this mad man.

"Slytherin scores!" Ivan shouted into the microphone. "Slytherin leads Ravenclaw 30 – 0, but what is this . . . the Ravenclaw seeker has spotted the snitch!" He continued as the crowd's attention was captured by both seekers' battle to be the first to catch the golden snitch.

Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house jumped out of their seats as they watched the two seekers go head to head in a race to see who could catch the snitch first. In the meantime, Slytherin continued their dominance of the match by scoring two more quick goals, bringing their lead to 50 - 0.

Draco Malfoy was pulling farther and farther away from Cho Chang. He enjoyed playing Quidditch, and though he'd rather go up against Harry Potter, it was the thrill of the chase that really got him going. Even though the seekers from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were good, Draco always beat them easily; but Harry was the best seeker in the whole of Hogwarts, if not all of Britain, and Draco loved the challenge their matches presented.

Harry was cheering and yelling for Ravenclaw, but at the same time he was silently giving Malfoy a cheer. Harry knew that Draco was a better seeker then Cho, and regardless of their recent truce, Harry still had to keep up his appearance of not liking the blonde haired Slytherin. If he didn't, whoever was passing information to Lord Voldemort would use Harry and Draco's friendship to bring about Draco's death, and Harry couldn't allow somebody else die because of him.

Draco was flying fast; the snitch was almost in his grasp when it darted to the right, causing Draco to quickly pull his broom around and head into a steep dive in pursuit. He reached out with his right hand, keeping his left hand firmly attached to his broom to guiding it towards the snitch. Just as the snitch was about to change directions again, Malfoy caught it and rapidly changed direction to avoid the Ravenclaw goalpost.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! The Ice Prince of Slytherin has caught the snitch...Slytherin has won the match 210 to 20 over Ravenclaw!" Ivan Folley shouted out, barely heard above the cheering from Slytherin house and the booing from the rest of the houses.

Harry and Lionel made their way out of the stands with the rest of the audience. They weren't talking idly about the game, instead they chose to walk in silence and enjoy the company of the other. Harry looked across to Lionel and saw that he was watching Harry. Harry smiled and decided to take a chance. He slid his hand into his boyfriend's, and to his surprise, Lionel interlaced their fingers as the continued to walk toward the castle. Both were unaware of a certain young Death Eater watching their every move, prepared to report back to his Dark Lord.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After lunch Harry and Lionel went to the library to work on homework until it was time for Harry had to leave to meet with Remus and Tonks. Packing up his things, Harry handed his bag to Lionel who said he would take it back to their room. Harry gave him a kiss and headed off to the Lupin quarters, while Severus went back to the dorm to drop off their bags before heading down to his private lab to do some brewing.

Harry made his way to Remus's quarters, ecstatic that he was getting to spend some time with his honorary godfather and Tonks. He was also thrilled that they were asking him to be the baby's godfather. Harry couldn't be happier; his year may have started off badly, but aside from the threat of Voldemort and the war, he had an amazing boyfriend and now a godfather. He was so happy that he was sure nothing could possibly go wrong. Upon reaching Remus and Tonks's quarters, Harry knocked on the door with an air of confidence. It wasn't long before the door opened and he was pulled into a hug by his honorary godfather.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Remus said, beaming at Harry as he closed the door and led him into the lounge. Tonks was resting in an arm chair in front of the fire with her feet up and rubbing her baby bump. "Love, Harry is here," Remus said to his wife, smiling as she rubbed her belly.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted him. She was about to stand up when Remus put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up.

"You rest dear, I'll see to getting the tea and biscuits," Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus. Have a seat, Harry." Tonks said, looking over to Harry standing behind the sofa.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Tonks," Harry said, moving to sit on the old brown sofa. "How are you?"

"Good, Harry," Tonks said.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Tonks had a certain glow about her.

"You are looking good too, Harry," Tonks added. Despite everything that was going on in his life, Harry actually _did_ look extremely happy. She knew Remus was concerned about whom Harry was dating. (Yes, she did know that Lionel Prince was Severus Snape, as her husband had told her.) Despite his opinion, it was obvious to Tonks that Severus has been good for Harry and Harry as been good for Severus. Never before has she seen him this care free or happy.

"Yeah, I am. I know it seems weird, with Voldemort and the war and all, but it just feels good to be normal for a bit," Harry said.

"Harry, you are a child carrying the world on your shoulders and you shouldn't have to. War is for adults to fight, not kids; but since Voldemort marked you his equal, you have no choice but to fight. Don't forget, Harry, you also have the right to be a normal teenage boy," Remus said, as her placed the tea and biscuits on the coffee table before sitting on the armrest next to his wife.

Harry smiled at his godfather, who seemed to be doting on his wife, and he couldn't help but think of Lionel. He pictured himself and Lionel snuggling up to each other in front of the fire, nothing to worry about and no war dangling over their heads, just the two of them showing their love for each other.

Harry knew he loved Lionel; he had no doubts, even with the feeling he was hiding something. He wanted to know what, but at the same time he knew Lionel would tell him. He wanted to tell Lionel he loved him and Harry hoped Lionel would say it back to him.

"I guess it's great to be normal for a while and get away from the war, but people are depending on me and I have a better reason to get rid of Voldemort now than I ever have," Harry said with a new determination.

"For the greater good, Harry?" Tonks piped in.

"No, for the people I love," Harry said, getting up and moving across to where Remus and Tonks were sitting and kneeling down next to them. "You, Remus, Neville, Luna, my soon to be godchild, but most of all, Lionel; I love him."

"Does that mean you will be our child's godfather?" Remus asked.

"Of course, Remus; I am honored you asked me."

"We're honored you accepted, and besides, who better to have as my pup's Godfather than my honorary pup?" Remus beamed.

Harry smiled and gave both his honorary godfather and Tonks a hug.

The rest afternoon quickly went by in light conversion; nothing of the war was mentioned. Harry spoke fondly of his boyfriend, and though Tonks supported Harry, Remus couldn't...not until he was sure that Severus did in fact love Harry and was not using him for his own personal gain, like the Slytherin he truly was. But deep down this relaxation they were currently enjoying wouldn't last long and Harry new it. At the moment it didn't bother him; he wanted a time where he could forget he eventually had to face and kill the darkest wizard that ever lived. No...He wanted to enjoy this time with the people he loved and called family, have some happy memories from his teenage years and not ones filled with only pain and angst.

After a couple of hours of fun and laughter, Harry bade farewell to Remus and Tonks and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner and to hopefully meet up with his boyfriend.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Sunday morning came too fast in Severus's opinion; he hadn't slept well last night. To put it simply, Severus was worried. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he was worried. He was going to tell Harry the truth today and he was scared that Harry would leave him because of it. He couldn't bear to lose the young man that he has come to love very much. Severus spent the night holding Harry closely to him, watching him sleep...committing every inch of Harry to his memory. In spite of all he's done in his life, he truly didn't want to go back to it at all. Severus wanted to stay as the seventeen-year-old he was now, take hold of the second chance he was given, embrace it and have Harry by his side. He had found the cure for the de-aging and had it stored down in his private lab, ready to take if things didn't turn out how he wanted them to. Severus hoped that Dumbledore was right about Harry, but his own lack of self confidence insisted that Harry is going to be disgusted that he has been kissing his greasy git of a Potion Master.

Pulling Harry closer to him, he savored the feeling of having him close in fear that he may shortly lose it. If that were to happen, Severus knew he would have nothing left. He would do everything in his power to help Harry beat the Dark Lord, but once that was done, Severus knew he couldn't watch Harry walk out of his life and into the arms of another man. Therefore, he determined that if that was to happen, He would not stay around to watch; he would leave this cruel world behind.

It wasn't long until Harry started to wake up, and feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's body next to him, he snuggled in closer.

"Good morning, Harry," Lionel said, in his deep baritone voice.

"Morning, Lionel," Harry answered, smiling and moving his head to look at his boyfriend.

It was one of those moments in time when nothing else mattered but the two of them. As they looked into to each other's eyes, onyx meeting green, heads slowly moved towards each other, lips meeting, and the passion they feel for each other erupted in a searing kiss; a kiss that expressed the desire and love that these two men felt for each other. It was as if two lost souls finally found the happiness they have been looking for.

They slowly broke apart, breathless after a kiss that was felt deep in their souls, and started to get ready for the day. A day in which each planned to share a secret: Harry planned to tell Lionel that he loved him and Severus planning to reveal his true identity. Each man, unaware of what the other was thinking and nerves starting to take hold, prepared himself for the challenges that the day was going to bring.

They made their way to the Great Hall and had breakfast before Lionel told Harry that he had to go and finish off the last of his potion and to meet him by the clearing near the black lake at noon. Giving Harry a kiss, Severus headed off towards the dungeons but not toward the potion classroom. Instead, he went to his own personal quarters to collect a few things he'd readied for his date with Harry. Severus also wanted time to himself, time to think about how he to tell Harry that his name was not Lionel Prince, as he believed, but Severus Snape—his onetime potion master and the man that made his life hell but had now fallen in love with him.

Grabbing a glass of fire whisky and downing it to settle his nerves, he thought about keeping up the pretence, but he knew the longer he left it the worse it would be for Harry...No, it was now time to tell him. Being with Harry has allowed him to be himself, and only Harry has truly seen who he really is. He never lied to Harry about anything he told his love, he only left out names and dates, thus telling him the truth about his life without revealing who he really was; it was now time to drop that final barrier.

Meanwhile, Harry raced back up to Gryffindor tower to get ready. He decided to take another shower and debated between a long hot one or, judging by the way his libido was going, he may need a cold shower instead. Once in the shower, Harry's thoughts wandered back to this morning. Waking up next to his love, the feel of his warm body against Harry's, the intense passionate kiss, and wanting to go further with him…Harry closed his eyes. Feeling the water run down his body, he imagined it was Lionel's hands running over his body, his feather-light kisses kissing him all over. Harry felt his arousal grow, and the more he thought of Lionel, the harder he got. Sliding his hand down his chest to his erection, Harry started jerking off, imagining Lionel's mouth wrapped around his cock sucking him off.

It wasn't long before Harry came, yelling out Lionel's name and collapsing against the shower panting. "I love you Lionel," Harry whispered to himself as he stood back up and cleaned himself off. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry leaned over the sink looking into the mirror. "I love you Lionel, I love you with all my heart (sighs). I hope you feel the same and don't freak out," Harry said, talking to his own reflection. He grabbed his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth, brushed his hair, and headed back to his room to get dressed in a pair of jeans, a turtleneck sweater, and his warm woollen cloak. Casting a _tempus, _he saw it was close to time for his date with Lionel, a date that was going to move them to a deeper level of commitment, Harry hoped. He had no idea that his relationship with Lionel was about to change completely.

Making his way out of Gryffindor tower, Harry headed down the many flights of stairs, his mind reeling at the thought that he was going to tell Lionel that he loved him and perhaps move their relationship to the next level. He made his way to the main entrance but stopped when he saw his boyfriend and his honorary godfather talking. It looked more like a heated argument than a student and Professor chat. Curious, Harry snuck up to listen to what the two most important people to him were arguing about.

"...for revenge." Harry heard the tail-end of what he godfather said to his boyfriend.

"Do you honestly think that I would do that, after everything that has happened to him?" Lionel bit back at Remus.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Severus, especially with your grudge against Harry's father," Remus said. Harry was a bit confused when Remus called his boyfriend "Severus"; his name was Lionel.

"What happened between Potter senior and Black was a long time ago. It has nothing to do with my current relationship with Harry," Lionel replied.

"That may be, Severus, but you do not let go easily, and I would hate to see Harry get hurt because for some unknown reason he is taken in by you," Remus added, his voice was threatening and included a bit of warning in it.

"My relationship with Harry is none of your business, Wolf," Severus replied, his patience wearing thin with the man.

Harry was standing off to the side listening to whom he believed to be Lionel Prince, his boyfriend, but his honorary godfather kept referring to him as "Severus", as in Severus Snape… the potion master of Hogwarts and number two man of Voldemort's hit list. Why was he pretending to be Lionel Prince, the man Harry had fallen deeply in love with? Harry was shocked, hurt, and deeply confused. Why would Snape do this to him? He knew the man hated him, but why pretend to be in love and make Harry fall in love with him?

Unaware that Harry was listening, both men continued their argument.

"Leave Harry alone, Severus; he has enough to deal with without you adding to his pain," Remus growled.

"Stay out of this, Lupin, or..." but Severus never got to finish what he was saying as he saw Harry step around the corner with a look that tore at his heart. It was clear to Severus that Harry had heard some, if not all the conversation, and he could see the hurt and betrayal written all over his face.

"Or what, Severus...," Remus said, but didn't continue when he saw Severus's eyes grow wide. He wondered what he was looking at and turned around to see Harry standing there, betrayed and hurt.

"Harry...," He started, but that was all Remus got to say before Harry took off.

"HARRY!" yelled Severus, and was about to take off when Remus grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me, Wolf!" Severus barked at him, trying to get free.

"Haven't you done enough, Severus?" Remus held on.

"Let me go; I have to go to him," Severus said, almost free of Remus's grip. Before Remus could say anything back, Severus had grabbed his wand and fired a stinging hex at Remus and took off after Harry.

Harry ran, tears streaming out of his eyes. He was heartbroken; he was deeply in love with Lionel Prince, only to discover that Lionel was Severus Snape, the man who had hated him since he stepped foot inside Hogwarts. There was no way in hell that Snape would return his feelings; he felt totally humiliated. Unaware of his surroundings, nor caring where he was going, he ran into the forbidden forest. Deeper and deeper he went until he tripped over a root and fell. He rolled over a few times until he slammed into a tree, knocking him out.

Severus gave chase and saw Harry disappear into the Forbidden forest. "Damn it, Harry!" Severus mumbled under his breath as he followed Harry into the forest, but came to a sudden halt when he couldn't see him anywhere. Without a second to lose, he grabbed his wand. "Point me Harry Potter," Severus said, as he watched his wand spin around his hand and stop, pointing north east. Severus headed off in the direction his wand indicated, stopping regularly to check that he was still making his way in the right direction.

Harry slowly came to, unsure how long he was knocked out, but unconcerned about it. Nothing bothered him anymore; not the war, not his friends...nothing. He felt empty, alone...a total freak, like his Uncle always said. He was not worth loving. How could anyone love him? His boyfriend turned out to be his potion professor, a man that could not possibly love him. Reality came rushing back. Harry slowly got up, feeling dizzy immediately, and his leg was killing him. He collapsed against the tree and placed his hand on his head. He stayed there for a few seconds until the dizziness passed.

Moving off the tree and taking a step forward, Harry collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching his right leg. The pain was shooting up his leg and Harry suspected it might be broken, but he had suffered worse from the beatings his Uncle and cousin had given him over the years, so he got back up slowly. He leaned against the tree waiting for the dizziness to pass, and using his good leg, he slowly hobbled off deeper into the forest.

Severus was getting worried. He hadn't yet caught up with Harry and in a few hours it would be dark. Stopping to again check his direction with the point me spell, Severus also took time to send Dumbledore a patronus message before continuing on after Harry.

Harry was slowing down and becoming disorientated as the pain in his leg got worse. He was still feeling light-headed and dizzy but he tried to push on. He only made it a few more steps before the dizziness became too much and he passed out.

"Harry," Severus called out, not really expecting the man he loved to answer him much less stop. He knew Harry would be hurting and he hated Lupin for tying him up on his way to his date with Harry. Instead of calling him "Lionel" like he should, he insisted on using "Severus", not caring that anyone could hear him, especially his Harry. Severus kept moving and increased his pace; he had to find Harry before nightfall. As he came over a small rise, Severus spotted Harry lying on the ground, not moving at all.

"HARRY!" yelled Severus. He ran over to Harry's still form, dropping on his knees as he reached his boyfriend and shaking him to see if he got any response. He pulled his wand and cast a diagnostic spell. After a few seconds, a piece of parchment appeared listing Harry's injuries. Severus scanned what was written on it: he had a broken leg and a concussion. Letting out a sigh of relief that there was nothing immediately life-threatening to Harry, Severus cast a featherweight spell and picked him up, then started making the trek back to the castle.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the a patronus appeared from Severus, telling him that Harry had run into the forbidden forest and he was going after him and requested assistance to help. Without hesitation, Albus got up and sent a patronus off to Minerva and Remus asking them to help in the search for Harry. He sent another to Poppy, telling her to prepare for the possibility of getting an injured student. For an old wizard of 150 years he was still rather agile as he moved quickly out of the castle, meeting up with Minerva and Remus, and headed for the forbidden forest in search of Harry and Severus.

As they approached the forest where Severus said Harry had entered, Minerva and Remus fanned out to either side of Albus, making sure they kept in line of sight in case they needed to pull out their wands to fend off the dangerous creatures that reside in the forest. As they made their way deeper into the forest, they heard the sound of a twig snapping off to the left. All three Professors had their wands drawn, pulling in closer together in order to protect themselves. They kept their senses on high alert as they continued to make their way forward. It wasn't long until they came across the source of the noise.

"Sev...Mr. Prince," Albus said, as he made his way to where Severus was carrying Harry.

"The wolf knows, Albus," Severus sneered, as he glared at Lupin.

"Of course, my dear boy; now what has happened to our young Harry here?" Albus said, the twinkle in his eye dimming slightly.

"Why don't you ask the wolf? It's his fault that Harry is like this," Severus bit out venomously and pulled Harry closer to him.

"You can't blame me for Harry running off like he did, Severus, it's not my fault," Remus said.

"If you stayed out of it, Wolf, then Harry would not have run off like he did," Severus sneered.

"Harry had a right to know, Severus," Remus said, and was about to continue but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"That may be, Remus, but I believe Severus is right. It was, after all, Severus's place to tell Harry and not yours. Now you could have placed Severus in danger by using his real name instead of his cover," Albus said, looking over his moon shaped glasses, disappointed with Remus for not being more careful.

"Surely, Albus, you must realize that no good could come from this and Harry will only end of being hurt by him," Remus stated.

"I could never hurt Harry you arrogant wolf!" Severus said, his anger at Remus starting to rise.

"No, you would take him straight to Lord Voldemort instead," Remus countered.

"How dare you, Wolf! I'd rather die than give someone I love to the Dark Lord," Severus seethed.

But before Remus could counter, Albus stepped in between the two men and spoke in a low voice that demanded attention from both men. "Now, now, my boys... (looking over to Remus) Remus, Severus is no longer a Death Eater. He is in need of our protection; alas, you must restrain yourself and call him Lionel. And Severus (looking over to his Potion Master), Remus is only looking out for Harry's best interest. For now, we need to Harry back inside and his injuries attended too," Albus said, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Minerva watched as the wizards fought and she could see that Severus truly did love Harry. She noticed that he adjusted his grip on him and pulled him closer to him, much like a lover does to the person they love. The thing that bothered her a bit was Remus's attitude towards Severus. She couldn't comprehend why Remus would act like he was when it was obvious to everyone that Harry and Severus are happy together. She had noticed a change in the man when Severus stated that he would never hurt someone he loved; perhaps she should have a word in his ear. . .

"Agreed. I am going to take Harry back to my quarters and have Poppy attend his injuries there. It will allow more privacy as we have a lot to talk about," Severus said, as he started to move back towards the castle with Albus walking beside him and Remus and Minerva bring up the rear.

"He really loves him, doesn't he?" Remus asked Minerva as he was thinking about what Severus had just said.

"Yes he does, and Harry loves him," Minerva stated, glad to see that Remus had taken notice of what Severus said.

"I was just trying to protect him, Minerva," Remus, said his voice sounding tired and weary.

"I know, Remus, and I think deep-down Severus does too, but this is something between Severus and Harry," Minerva stated as they broke free of the forest and headed back into the castle.

"I just want Harry happy; he deserves that much after everything that has happened to him," Remus said, watching Severus head towards the dungeons with Harry still in his arms, holding him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

"He'll be fine, Remus, don't worry. Severus will look after him. He may be able to hold a grudge, but he can love just as much, and he DOES love Harry," Minerva said, also watching Severus disappear down to the dungeons.

"I think I can see that, but if you'll excuse me, Minerva, I think I better have a big piece of humble pie," Remus said with a half small.

"Have faith, Remus," Minerva said as Remus gave her a smile. Placing a hand in his pocket, he headed back to his quarters and his wife.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus managed to get back to his own private quarters without coming across any other students, and he gently laid Harry down on his bed before he called Poppy. Once Poppy stepped through, Severus led her into his bedroom where he had Harry resting comfortably. Without wasting a minute, Poppy got to work casting a full diagnostic charm on Harry, and while awaiting the result, she pulled out a few potions like pain reliever, blood replenisher, skele-grow, etc. By the time she finished, the diagnostic charm had produced the results. Much to her relief, nothing was seriously wrong and she went about mending Harry's leg.

"He'll be fine, Severus. He needs plenty of bed rest and he is to stay off that leg for a couple of days. He will need to take a pain reliever, skele-grow, and I'll leave this headache potion as he will have a headache from the concussion he has," Poppy said, knowing very well that Severus already knew what to do being the best Potion Master in the UK.

"Thanks Poppy," Severus said, and with that Poppy floo'd back to the hospital wing while Severus spelled Harry's clothes off leaving him in his boxers. He cast a _Scourgify _charm and made sure Harry was comfortable, then he transfigured and old potion journal into a soft chair and sat down waiting for Harry to wake up.

Harry started to come around not long after Madam Pomfrey left, and the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer lying on the cold ground in the forbidden forest as he last remembered; instead, he was in a warm bed. At first he thought he may have been in the hospital wing, but the smell here was not the sterile smell of the hospital wing…it was more like that of sandalwood and smoke. The bed wasn't uncomfortable with the scratchy sheets of the hospital wing either. No, this bed was extremely comfortable and the sheets were so smooth and soft, he felt so warm and comfortable that he wished he could stay here forever.

But Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he realized this was not his bed in Gryffindor tower...he was somewhere else, but not somewhere he was not familiar with. He was certain that Voldemort or his Death Eater's hadn't got him. He didn't have that feeling of danger he always gets, either awake or asleep, when he was actually in danger and his scar wasn't burning like it usually does when Voldemort was near him. He felt safe, really safe, the safest he has ever felt in his entire life...like he finally belonged somewhere.

Just as he started to relax and get comfortable, memories of what happened earlier came rushing back to him. His boyfriend, the man he had fallen in love with, was not the person he said he was. For the last few months he'd believed his boyfriend was Lionel Prince, but he wasn't…at least he thought he wasn't. When he saw his honorary godfather and Lionel argue and Remus called him "Severus", Harry was certain he meant Severus Snape. The man had made his life hell since he stepped foot into Hogwarts, and now he pretended to be someone else who will probably make his life a living hell.

"Arrgh, how could I be so stupid!" Harry exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the bed. "I'm such a freak!"

"You're not a freak, Harry," Severus said. He had been sitting by Harry's bed waiting for him to wake; he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"You're just saying that, Lionel...Snape...Lionel, whatever your name is...it's not like you would ever care," Harry said, the last part was just barely above a whisper.

Severus could hear the hurt in Harry's voice and it sent chills into his heart knowing that he was the cause of Harry's pain. "You're wrong, Harry; I do care," Severus said quietly, trying to hide his own pain and doing so rather successfully.

"Nobody cares for me; I'm just a freak like everyone says I am."

"That is your oaf of an Uncle talking, Harry, that is not you. You are NOT a freak Harry," Severus replied, emphasizing the word _not._

"It's not like you think any different of me, nor Ron or Hermione; they think I am a freak as well...and you, you, Lionel, or should I call you Snape? Not that it matters anymore…you think I am nothing but an arrogant, spoilt, lazy, insufferable brat who likes all the attention of being the Boy-Who-Lives...you made my life hell for last six years, isn't that enough for you or do you just enjoy finding ways to humiliate me even more?"

Severus could feel Harry's magic respond to his anger. He was stunned. He'd known that the words he'd spoken to Harry would come back to haunt him. Truth be told, he hated seeing Harry hurting like he was all because of him. He was scared now that the things he'd said to Harry in the past would make it difficult for them to have a future together...there just was too much hatred between the two of them…but maybe, just maybe, he could make things right for the green eyed man whom he had come to love more than life itself.

Harry, all too aware of the silence, decided he wasn't going to hang around; it just hurt too much to be near the man he loved more than anything and know that he didn't feel the same. Worse still, he was _Snape_, and there is no possible way Snape would want anything to do with him. Throwing the covers back, Harry started to get up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, a hand that, just yesterday, brought him so much comfort and in some ways it still did…along with providing him his current level of hurt.

"Where do you think you're going," Severus asked, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from getting up.

"Anywhere but here...away from you, away from Hogwarts," Harry said, trying to fight his emotions but the tears in his eyes showing that he was losing the battle.

"Harry, don't. You will only hurt yourself again."

"So what? It's not as if _you_ care."

"That's just it, Harry, I DO care...I care for you a great deal," Severus said, his voice full of emotion…more emotion than he would ever let anyone else see.

Harry froze mid-movement, Lionel or Severus's hand still resting on his shoulder. He was surprised to hear the emotion that carried in his former Professor's voice. Harry, for the first time, dared to look into Lionel's eyes and he could see the sincerity there. The eyes which Harry loved so much spoke the truth, and Harry instantly felt deflated, tired...the anger he'd felt was gone and replaced with all the love he still felt for Lionel. "Why," Harry asked, "why didn't you tell me who you are?"

Seeing that he still had a chance, Severus decided that the only avenue was the truth. Harry had a right to know and perhaps he may avoid losing him.

"I wanted to, Harry, believe me. I wanted to tell you, but it was not that easy. Plus, it was dangerous. You said yourself that the Dark Lord was looking for me."

"I wouldn't have told anyone…ummmm, what do I..."

"While we are in private you may call me Severus."

"I wouldn't have told anyone, Severus," Harry said, feeling a bit strange calling Lionel "Severus".

"I know you wouldn't have, but at the time, your Occlumency shields were basically not existent, and _that_ I blame myself for. I should have taught you better than I did a couple of years ago."

"Is that why you taught me now?"

"It was part of the reason. I wanted to be honest with you, but for my safety I couldn't tell you who I actually was. Also, no one should have to suffer the visions and nightmares that you were suffering. I wanted to help you, to show you that I care for Harry and only Harry," Severus said, letting his heart talk for him.

"What changed, Severus? I mean, when I first came to Hogwarts you hated me, but now you say you care for me." Harry's heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. He was so confused by everything; confused by the fact that the man sitting in front of him now was not the cold-hearted bastard who had made his life hell the last six years. This was a man he had gotten to know over the past few months as smart, and in many ways caring and compassionate. He was also sarcastic and witty, totally different from the Severus Snape he knew as his Professor, but a man that Harry had come to love very much and that was the man he wanted to be with.

"I did," he said simply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Harry, I got to see you as who you truly are and not what I perceived you to be."

"Really?"

"Yes. My hatred for your father and Black blinded me to who you are."

"I know my Dad and Sirius were not nice to you, Severus, but I'm not them, I'm me...just Harry."

"I know that now, and I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. I hope that you will allow me to make it up to you, Harry. I would like the chance to make it up to you." Severus didn't beg, as Severus Snape begs of no man, but he was asking for another chance…perhaps even pleading for one.

"I don't know, Severus. It's hard for me. I mean, one day you're my professor who's hated me and the next day you're the same age as I am, a different person to the one I know and somebody I really care about. I'm scared that you will go back to the man who made my life hell," Harry said as he looked away from Severus and dropped his eyes.

Severus, seeing that Harry was confused, got up and went into his potion lab. He grabbed two potion-filled vials before returning to Harry and handing them over to him.

Harry was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice Severus's brief absence. He so badly wanted the man he had gotten to know and love, not the cold-hearted teacher he had been; it was so confusing to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of something clinking. He looked towards the sound to see that Severus held out two potion vials toward him. He looked from Severus to the vials. Harry slowly took them in his hand and saw that one was a murky green color and the other a deep purple.

"What are these," Harry asked as he looked at the vials.

Severus sat on the bed and reached for the murky green bottle, staring at it for a minute before he spoke." A month before the term was to begin I was summoned by the Dark Lord to create a potion that would slow down the aging process, but all my attempts were unsuccessful until the last week before school was due to resume. I was brewing an anti-venom potion for the hospital wing and St Mungo's, a cream for Minerva, Professor McGonagall, as well as the Dark Lord's potion and the mixture got volatile and exploded. I was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

When I came around I was in the hospital wing, only to discover that I was twenty years younger and told I was to attend Hogwarts and not tell anyone who I am. The Headmaster knew, as I did, that the Dark Lord would be furious once he discovered that there was no longer a link between us. I was left me with the predicament that I was twenty years younger and the Headmaster insisted I ride the Hogwarts express with the rest of the school. All I wanted to do was find a cure for my problem. But things changed that day when you came into my cabin. For the first time I didn't see the arrogant, spoilt child…the mini James Potter that I once thought you were. I saw you, Harry Potter. The man who was not spoilt, but a man that wanted nothing to do with his fame, just someone who wanted to be like everyone else, and the more I got to know you the more I saw Harry, someone I really cared for, " Severus said, recapping the events that put him where he was.

Harry was silent as he listened to what Severus said; it made sense to him. He knew Severus didn't bear the Dark Mark; he had seen his left arm and it wasn't there. "The Dark Mark? I know you had it; you were a spy for us, but I never saw it."

"When the potion de-aged me, the Dark Mark vanished. I am uncertain why and I hypothesize that it was because I got it after I left Hogwarts. It may be something that was in the potions but I am unable to test my theory out and I'm not really sure if I want to or not considering it de-aged me. I would hate for the same effect to happen, especially with someone like Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange," Severus said.

"No, I wouldn't try it either, especially with those two," Harry said, then held up the purple vial. "What about this one?"

"That one," Severus said as he reached across and took the vial from Harry, "this one is the antidote to that one (pointing to the other vial which was now on the table). I was able to counteract the effects and create this potion."

"Oh, I guess that means you going to go back to your old self," Harry said sadly, feeling his heart breaking. Despite the fact that his boyfriend is Severus Snape, he still loved him.

"When I had the accident, I was angry that something like this had happened but it is also part of the danger that is potion making. I was more angry that the Headmaster made me come back to re-do my seventh year, telling me to embrace the second chance I was given. I couldn't see that as an option at the time. I had responsibilities to the war and the students here, and all I could think about was getting back to myself and returning to my duties. Then things changed for me," Severus said, looking away from Harry.

"In what way?" Harry wondered what could have changed the stoic Potion Professor.

"I was happy," Severus said simply then looking back at Harry he continued, "for the first time in my life, I was happy. I didn't have to worry about being called to the Dark Lord or anything like that; I was allowed to be a teenager...make friends and...fall in love."

Harry was stunned. He honestly didn't think that Severus could love him, but he just said that he had fallen in love and Harry hoped against hope that it was with him; in fact he was sure it was him. If the kisses and touches that they shared were anything to go by, it was him. Harry felt his heart beat hard against his chest; his uncertainty was just about gone. Everything Severus had said to him started to make sense. He'd found the cure to go back to himself but choose not to take it because he was happy and in love. Despite what anyone said, even Severus Snape had the right to be happy and have someone to love and love him back, and Harry did.

"Really...you're happy? Y-y-you love me," Harry asked, feeling nervous, his heart racing.

"Yes, Harry; I'm in love with you," Severus said, giving his heart fully over to Harry, taking the chance on love.

Harry looked at Severus. He could see the love in his eyes, hear in his voice, and feel it wash over him like a warm blanket. There was only thing he wanted to do…he leant forward and kissed Severus. It was a passion-filled kissed which betrayed everything he felt for Severus.

Severus was momentarily stunned when Harry kissed him. He'd half expected to be rejected by Harry, but then Harry kissed him and he could feel the intense emotion behind it. He melted into the kiss. Leaning forward, he slowly pushed Harry onto his back with Severus lying on top of him, all without breaking the kiss. Severus ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry tried to take control but quickly submitted to Severus and let him have control.

After a little while they slowly broke apart, both breathing heavily after the mind blowing kiss they shared, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Severus," Harry said quietly, but his voice emphasized how much he felt for him.

Without another word Severus claimed Harry's lips again. Severus's arousal was growing and he was sure he could feel Harry's arousal against his leg. He wanted to take it further but was not sure if Harry was ready. He'd never really said that he was ready to take the relationship further. He respected Harry too much to push for anything he wasn't yet ready for.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Severus moved off the top of Harry to lie next to him. Harry was slightly disappointed that things had stopped, but perhaps Severus wasn't ready to take the next step with him at the moment. It didn't matter because he still had the man he loved. Snuggling closer into Severus, he felt his arms wrap around and pull him closer. Severus was lying on his back with Harry on his side, half laying on top of him and with his head resting on Severus's shoulder.

"What happens now," Harry asked.

"We continue as we have been."

"So, in the public eye I still need to call you Lionel, but when we are alone I can call you Severus?"

"That's right, Harry. Apart from the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Lupin, you're the only one who knows who I really am," Severus replied

"Would you have told me who you are if I didn't hear it when I did," Harry asked, moving his head to look at Severus.

"It was my intention to tell you on our date today. Harry, during the last few months the only thing I held back from to you was my name. When we started to have a relationship, I wanted you to know the truth, but until you could hold your Occlumency shields, I couldn't risk telling you. Everything I did tell you was the truth, I just withheld names. When I knew you could hold your shields, I intended to tell you myself who I really was. I didn't want you to find out the way you did," Severus said, as he rubbed up and down Harry's back.

"Is that what has had you distracted the last couple of days," Harry asked while cuddling in closer to Severus.

"Yes. I didn't know how you would react and I was afraid that once you knew who I was I might lose you," Severus admitted.

"I know what you mean," Harry said.

"Explain, Harry," Severus said, slightly confused.

"I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you and thatiwantedtogofurther," Harry said, blushing as he mumbled the last little bit and looking away from Severus.

Severus wasn't sure what Harry said, but he couldn't help but notice the blush that crept across Harry's face, thinking how delectable Harry looked and his groin started to stir at the sight.

"Harry, love, I can't understand you if you mumble," Severus said, reaching across and gently grabbing Harry's face to make Harry look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry repeated what he said, "I said that I am in love with you and that I wanted to go further with you." He felt his heart race.

"Are you sure, Harry? I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for," Severus said. As much as he wanted to take Harry, he didn't want Harry to feel pressured.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus, he broke away only long enough to whisper, "I am ready, Severus." And being a bit daring, Harry slowly slid his hand under Severus shirt, running it gently over his stomach. As he looked up into Severus's eyes, he slid his hand down into his pants and under his underwear, taking hold of his hard cock. He slowly stroked it as he leaned forward and claimed Severus's lips again.

Severus couldn't believe that Harry wanted to go further, and what little control he had left was lost the moment Harry's hand wrapped around his cock. Taking control of the situation, Severus flipped them so he was on top. He slowly stripped them both and couldn't help but admire Harry's beauty. "So beautiful," Severus whispered as he claimed Harry's lips again. He felt jolts of electricity pumping through him at the full skin-on-skin contact with Harry.

They both spent the next few hours exploring each other's bodies before Severus made love to Harry...an experience that formed a strong bond between the two young lovers.


	12. Chapter 12

To all my readers,

First up I would like to apologize for not updating for a while, I do intend of finishing these stories but at the moment my life is a bit hectic and unable to write so I am going to place the stories on Hiatus for a couple more months.

Second I have lost my USB stick in which I had the next chapters to all my stories written and was about to send off to my beta readers but I lost it so I am trying to find it which I haven't had any luck doing so now I have to re-write them.

I also have a FaceBook page, Slytherinhawkins105 all you need to do is hit like and I'll post there to keep you updated.

Promise I'll start writing again soon, Reviews and PM messages I am getting is totally awesome and makes me feel good knowing you guys are still out there waiting patiently for me and I will not let you down and have those stories completed soon

Cheers :)

SlytherinHawkins105


End file.
